


Street Smarts

by heavenlygothicgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlygothicgirl/pseuds/heavenlygothicgirl
Summary: Earth 30 holds new beginnings and new hardships. Oliver not staying on the island long enough to make powerful enemies and Barry subjected to the horrors of abandonment. now we see what happens when the arrow never was and Barry never knew the Wests. having run from his traumas in the impossible streets of Starling City can Oliver save not just his city but a man who never knew what it was like to hope for himself





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> second in a very long line of stories. this one is a chapter story and i'll try to update no more than a week in between chapters

**Run.**

His feet pounded so fast against the wet pavement that the alleys past like a blur. His lungs hurt from the cold air scratching with each inhale. His heart pounded in time to his pursuers own feet. Always running. As he tore over a fence blocking his path with practiced ease he found his thoughts wandering to a time long ago.

_“Who’s that?” small hands point to a picture of a man in the photo album his mother brought out._

_“That, my dear Barry, was your father only weeks after I found out I was pregnant with you. His name was Henry.” Barry as a ten-year-old boy smiled up at his mother in a childish wonder. His father may have died in a car accident when he was only three years old but he still felt like he knew him. His mother was to think for that. Always showing him pictures and telling him stories. He never felt alone because of them. His mother taking care of him while his father watched over him. He reached for a picture of his dad and mom posing while holding him. He loved seeing pictures of them together even if he was only a baby and couldn’t remember it. Even still, he finds himself at night, closing his eyes and picturing those moments as best he could. Opening his eyes, he looked to his mother, happiness filling him with excess energy._

_“Tag, you’re it.” He squeals as he throws himself into a flat out run._

_“I’m gonna get you Barr!” she hollers as she slides after him in her socks on the hardwood._

“We are gonna kill you kid.” Is shouted dangerously close. He was slowing down. His legs screaming at him for mercy. In desperation, he breaks into a shop and closes the door in hopes they won’t notice its barely hanging on its hinges. He looks around the mini mart and finds an employee bathroom. As he opens the door he hears the front door open and a bell ring. Clicking the door quickly into place he locks it with the dead bolt and backs away looking around frantically. No windows or vents. He was trapped. The three men he remembers vividly holding guns start ransacking the place for him.

**Hide.**

He hated hiding. It made him feel like a kid again. Alone and at the mercy of whoever wanted to do him harm. Someone jiggled the door handle and his breath catches.

“Hey Liam he might be in here.” Next, he hears bodies slamming against the door. If he’d known this job would be this much of a headache he wouldn’t have taken it. Violence was not his kind of answer but one he didn’t shy from. Not after being in the foster system and seeing what being a pacifist got you.

_His breathing was gasping. He knew the older boys would find him if he didn’t control it but he was so scared. He wanted his mom, his dad. But now they were both dead and no one could find her killer. Damn him for not being able to describe the man. He wore a red mask and a yellow leather jacket was all he could remember before his mother screamed at him to run. He did. He was so scared so he did, screaming and crying the entire time. Now here he was in foster care with adults who locked you in closets for days if you misbehaved and kids that felt happier beating on each other. His grades were failing and was being threatened to be held back. The older boys regularly bullied him and he got more for trying to stand up for smaller kids. His mom always said fighting was never the answer but he was beginning to doubt that. Barry, now thirteen and small for his age heard them turn the knob on the dryer before his world was turned over and over._

“Hey guys, I found the keys to it.” Barry stiffened. His blood ran cold as his knuckles turned white.

**Fight.**

When the door opened up Barry had already ripped his karambit knives from his belt. A deadly pair of curved blades he stole from a weapons dealer a few years back. He also stole an ancient artifact that just looked like a fancy box to him to give to his employer at that time but that is besides the point.

“Give back those codes fucker.” Barry charges, slashing a deep gash over one of the men’s chest and abdomen while ducking past the other two in their shock at his reflexes. He was always fast on his feet.

_On his own and finally eighteen Barry had nothing to his name and a lot of bruises and cuts over his body. He got into one last fight before they released him from the state, leaving his mark to protect those younger from the bullies he grew up fighting. Now with a high school diploma he got out of pity from most of his teachers he was stuck to minimum wage. Or so he was told by law abiding citizens. He already had a job to do and it promised enough to get him all the way to Starling city. Anything was better then being surrounded by his dead parents in Central. So, Barry looked at the man standing between him and the gold necklace in a museum. Raising his still bloodied fists, he went in to fight._

After he blew past the thugs his eyes were blinded by flash lights.

“Drop your weapon, get down on the ground.” Sighing. Barry did as he was told. The three behind him drop their guns and do the same. In moments they were cuffed and hauled into separate police cars, knives taken.

“Those are my favorite knives.” He mumbles. The cop just shoved him head first into his car and slammed the door shut in his face. Barry could get out of the cuffs but it was getting out of the vehicles he had yet to master. Last time he managed it he got major road burn because the cop sped up to try and discourage him but instead through him out. When they made it to the precinct he nodded to the cops who knew him. As a cat burglar one would think he would not get caught. Well when it came to thieving no he didn’t. When it came to scuffles and being chased, he’d rather hide among the cops then be shot dead in an alley thanks. Everyone seemed to know he was relatively harmless too. They never could book him for his actual job but they always let him go in these instances because it was always deemed self-defense. He had to hand it to Starling, they never punished someone for protecting themselves on these dangerous streets.

“An officer will be with you for questions Mr. Allen. Be patient though, it’s a busy night and the ones you were running from tonight are wanted for serious offenses.” Barry would have given a mock salute but his hands were cuffed.

“Your welcome. Just trying to do my civic duties.” He was facetious but he did manage to get a smirk from the guy. The beat cop walks off and Barry just leans back and waits, looking at the mad house around him with a boredom that only someone who frequents this place could have. He was about to doze, figuring it might be till morning hours he gets talked to but someone clears their throat causing him to jerk up.

“Mr. Allen yes?” an older man with blonde scruff and light blue eyes was looking at him with a quirked eyebrow. Judging by the lack of uniform he was a detective. A new one to him at that.

“You are?” he asks, head cocked curiously.

“Detective Queen.” He huffs out, throwing the papers about him haphazardly on the desk. Barry sits up a little straighter. He rarely saw detectives since he was only ever petty crime involved when he got caught.

“Why is a detective doing a job fit for a street cop?” he was honestly curious and maybe a little worried. They couldn’t have anything big on him, could they? Queen looks him up and down.

“I’m helping out. We are short a few hands.” He glances down at the folder, thick with how often he came in. “You come here often.” Barry snorts.

“Only when dealing with cops his safer then dealing with those after me.” Detective Queen gives a smirk. Barry feels like his name sounds familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Those were interesting knives you were sporting in self-defense.” Barry shrugs.

“Found them on sale.” He muses, Queen looks at him knowingly.

“I’d like to know where since these are a collector’s item and we recently raided a black-market auction. They had these on the books but they weren’t found among the merchandise.” Barry leans back looking at the ceiling.

“I can’t be held liable for getting something from someone at a discount price. How they came upon it I don’t know.” Detective Queen leans back as well.

“Would that happen to be a five-finger discount?” Barry looks at the detective. Even if he was teasing or spit balling this was a dangerous line of questioning.

“You got something you want to accuse me of detective?” Detective shrugs.

“I have theories. Fresh eyes on old cases tend to do that.” Barry was no fool. And this man wouldn’t do this if he didn’t have evidence pointing in his direction.

“What do you want?” this got Queen to look confused.

“What would I want from you?” Barry scoffs.

“What some of your other cops and detectives would want from a person on the streets. Information, favors, extra money under the table.” Detective Queen leans forward. The two were face to face over the table, whispers sounding loud in the close proximity.

“And who would these people be?” Barry jerks back throwing a glare at him. No way was he being a snitch. He kept his secrets so he had a safe place to hide when things got rough.

“You gonna put me in a cell or let me go?” he was challenging him. Clearly alpha male was radiating off him so he was hoping a challenge would make him forget this topic. As predicted, detective Queen closes the folder and gets up.

“Do you want to be held?” Barry looks at him like he has two heads. The detective pinches the bridge of his nose. “Need to hide a little longer?”

“Oh, No. You got it taken care of for me thanks.” Barry says with a smile. The detective looked taken back by the display but quickly becomes stoic. Taking out a pair of keys he unlocks Barry and takes him under the arm to escort him out. It was crowded so the arm became less authoritative and more protective. Barry found himself being guided with an arm around the waist and the other hand on the shoulder. His eyes looked at the man’s side profile as he took control of his path. His jaw was square and set. The sharp blue eyes glaring daggers through the crowd as he guided them safely all the way to the front door.

“Where will you go Mr. Allen?” He asks after letting him go just outside the door.

“Call me Barry. Mr. Allen was my late father.” Barry never liked hearing his last name. It did nothing but remind him that he carried deaths on his shoulders.

“Barry? Alright, where will you go?” he asks again. Barry shrugs he doesn’t really have a place ever since the last hole in the wall got found and destroyed. His mind starts thinking through the places he has scouted before and was brought back by a hand being placed on his shoulder. In the detective’s outstretched hand was a card. He took it, glancing it over. It was an address for a church that gave a dinner and a place to stay every night. Figuring it was better than nothing when he was all out of options he put it in his pocket.

“Oh, can I have my knives back?” he asks. He always gave them a chance before he just turned around and stole them again. The detective shakes his head.

“They are evidence.” Barry growls in frustration.

“Thanks detective. Looks like you are going to make my life more complicated.” Detective Queen openly laughs.

“Get a real job and you won’t have to see me in the future.” Barry scoffs.

“I have a _real_ job. Not my fault your reality is different than mine.” Without waiting for his response, Barry turns to jog off into the streets of Starling in the middle of the night. He needed to go back and pick up his back pack he threw behind a dumpster when he first got chased. The night was really cold now that the sun has been absent for hours. He figured he’d be colder if he wasn’t running. But the chill was killing his lungs again and he couldn’t keep his pace up long. It was still fall but winter was creeping up dangerously fast. Him being out of a place to squat didn’t bode well. Especially if the weather kept getting worse like this. All he’d need was a freezing rain and he’d be clinging to life. Barry retraced his steps to where it all began. He looked at his watch he pick-pocketed years ago and found it was now early morning. Close to sunrise even. Looking behind the dumpster Barry cursed. It was gone. His change of clothes, food and sleeping bag were all in that damned bag and someone found it. The Glades was certainly lethal to the faint of heart. Luckily, he had friends in low places. And as long as the sun was still down they were still out. Forcing his tired body forward he made his way to a stretch of street corners he first wandered into all those years ago when he first got here. Barry zips his jacket up fully and lifts the red hood to cover his frozen ears. As he walked the air became moist with mist rain. Barry couldn’t help the pissed laughter that escaped him.

“Lovely, let’s make it into a storm now. I could use a shower.” He spits bitterly at no one. He felt water seeping into his clothes by the time he made it to the apartments in the deepest parts of the Glades. A few women were still out just before dawn. Hoping to score one last time. He greeted them like a gentleman and they smiled sweetly at him in turn. The girls on this block loved him. He was always polite and treated them like ladies instead of prostitutes. He also made it a point to know them all by name and helped them around the house as a handy man they all fed instead of payed. He walked up the steps. Figuring he would couch hop the apartments for awhile till he made a new place for himself. As soon as he knocked on the first door, he was greeted with a hug and kiss from the only elderly woman who lived here.

“Barry doll, I thought you had forgotten me.” She used to work the streets like the others but managed to save enough money to buy the place out from under the man who ran the apartments. Now it was like a safe haven here. Her money coming from the more reasonably priced rent all the girls payed. She even turned the office the man had into a play room for the children that occupy a few of the apartments here.   

“I’d never forget you Beth. How are things?” he asks, shivering despite himself.

“I am fine but you clearly are not. Go take a shower and I’ll launder your clothes. I am also sure we can get you a small wardrobe together if you would stay longer than a night.” Barry smiles sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

“I was actually hoping you wouldn’t mind me couch hopping for a little while. I am kind of in between places.” Beth closes the door and follows Barry toward the bathroom down the hall. It was one of the larger apartments. He steps in and starts the shower getting ready to strip. Beth crosses her arms and leans against the door frame.

“How’d you lose it all this time sugar?” Barry sighs putting the toilet seat down to lay his clothes on for her to take.

“A job went south. I got the codes from them but I also got compromised.” A fluke really. Some of the muscle forgot their guns and so they found him. Beth hums at him in thought.

“You are such a bright boy. I wish you’d try and do better for yourself. Always telling my girls to go after their dreams to get out of here but you chose to stay put.” She was always worried about him. Urging him to try and do more for himself. He knows he could. He does want to, but every time he tries to make himself move forward memories from the past make him want to hide in the maze of allies of the Glades. It is so much easier to run from your problems when every day is a challenge to just survive.

“I’m happy with my life as is.” Beth knew he was lying. Barry knew he couldn’t lie to save his life. So, he used versions of the truth. There was no version of the truth to fit that statement. He was miserable. He fought the urge to give up and see his parents again every day. The only thing keeping him going is the fact he knew he was making a difference for the people he became friends with. He’s seen it happen in this apartment complex. Several girls had moved away to better lives. The kids loved him. He has saved people by taking the fall for their crimes because he could run faster than they could. Some changed for the better. Others got arrested. All he cared about was when his sacrifice helped others. If that was all his life was worth now, that happiness was something he could never have again for the sake of others, he’d do it. He will save people till his last breath. After all, who would bother to save him?

The shower was steaming and Barry put the last of his damp clothes on the toilet. Stepping in, Barry hisses at the heat but his muscles soon relaxed.

“I hope you find happiness for yourself one day Barr.” Beth says before she leaves. Barry closes his eyes, turning his face to the stream. He felt the hot water run cool as it went down his body till finally the heat seeped deep to his bones. Barry eyed the soaps. Giving a small smile Barry picked the pomegranate shampoo. Staying with women meant he had no choice but to smell like fruits for the time being. He then massaged conditioner into his hair to leave in while he scrubbed his body. He was dirty but not so that the water was tainted. Barry noticed his skin was reddening when he watched the suds fall from his skin. Leaning his head back, he washed the conditioner, playing with his silky-smooth hair now. Even if he had to smell like a girl he had to admit, the products all worked well. A few more minutes past while he just enjoyed the heat but he didn’t want to make the water bill increase so he stepped out of his ten-minute shower to dry off on Beth’s thick towels. She always saved to buy luxury items whenever she could. Barry was greeted by the sight of her black silk robe which made a chuckle escape him. That was her favorite. He gifted it to her after grabbing it on one of his jobs. Its been years but it still looked in good condition. Hanging his towel up he slings the robe on and ties it firmly in place before walking out.

“Something smells like heaven in here.” He jokes.

“Bacon eggs and toast with apple jelly, your favorite.” He scurries over to the table where his plate sat.

“What needs fixing around here?” she waves the spatula at him.

“This one is on the house. Rest up. I know you’ve been up all night.” Barry was no longer aching after the shower but he was tired. His eyes were drooping even now. When she finished the bacon and eggs she brings the skillet over to dump the large amounts of food on his plate. The toast jumps up right after and she smears a generous amount of jelly to lay them on his plate as well.   

“You are too good to me Beth.” Beth begins to comb through his hair with manicured nails.

“See that’s where you are wrong hon. Nothing is too good for you.” Her hand rests on his shoulder. He grabs it, running his thumb over the top. He loved her. She was like a grandmother to him. Who has aged beautifully, he always tells her. “When you finish head to my bed. I’ll be looking after the kids for the girls who work day jobs.” Barry nods stuffing his face with food so good he felt a tear. Homemade was always better than the food he would steal from gas stations. Beth puts the dishes in the dish washer and heads out, leaving a kiss on Barry’s head. He finished his food a few minutes after she left. Stretching, popping noises filling the quite apartment, Barry goes to the bed room. It was lush with thick curtains and deep colors on throw rugs and the bed spread an elegant display of royal taste. Barry buries himself under the thick comforter and soft sheets. A luxury after so long on old mattresses and sleeping bags as blankets. When his head hit the foam pillows he already felt himself falling into the pits of black. He was blessed a dreamless sleep. When he was shaken awake by Beth he had a hard time opening his eyes and wondered where he was at first. When his eyes met Beth’s brown he registered what she was saying.

“It’s past eight at night.” Barry picks himself up on his elbows looking at her bewildered.

“Well, I guess it can’t be helped. Besides, I have some things to steal back from the police.” Beth immediately begins to worry, showing lines on her forehead. He puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“It’s fine. I’ve done it once before and I know what I’m doing. It’s not that hard. A power outage mixed with people breaking out of their cells makes for great cover.” She shakes her head.

“I hope something comes along and gives you a new chance at life. A boy as bright and talented as you shouldn’t talk like this.” She steps out of the bedroom and begins messing around in the kitchen. Figuring he would wait for a late dinner, Barry grabs Beth’s laptop and begins searching detective Queen. He knew too much for someone fresh on the scene. What he found made his jaw drop. Articles from years back explaining an Oliver Queen as a playboy millionaire swept across his screen. Confused, Barry filters recent documents of the past few years. Apparently, he went missing for six months on an island. Found with a Sarah Lance, the two made a different image for themselves immediately. Sarah choosing to travel the world with a back pack and Oliver Queen going into the police academy. Graduating average, he didn’t take long to make a name for himself. Finding evidence against Starling’s elite, he arrested countless big names. The event making him rise in rank was something called the Undertaking. He gathered enough evidence to incriminate Malcolm Merlyn and his mother coming out on live television helped matters. His efforts saved countless lives and landed him the spot of the youngest detective to date.

“Spaghetti is ready.” Beth calls from the kitchen. “Tomorrow I need you to fix the railing leading up the main steps. It’s shaking a lot and needs a new paint job.” Barry puts up the laptop and hurries out to eat dinner before he gets fussed at.

“Thank you for the meal.” He says before digging in. Beth rolls her fork slowly, eyes searching for something she wished was in the noodles.

“What do I need to do to make you see reason?” she asks finally. Barry looks at her while chewing a big mouthful.

“I am reasonable.” He states after swallowing. He then takes a few gulps of his water.

“Why do you insist on putting others before yourself?”  Barry felt his appetite leaving him.

“Not much to be put before. If I died tomorrow everyone would get along without me.” That clearly upset her. She slams her hands against the table.

“You sound like my girls. Defeated and getting comfort from drugs or booze. Why can’t you see how special you are Barry?” Barry gets up, plate half eaten.

“Why am I so special? What have I done?” Barry says shoulders heavy as he leans against the counter.

“You bring light and hope wherever you go with just a smile and kind words.” She says. Barry shakes his head. Turning to go change into his clothes from last night he leaves the conversation alone. When finally dressed he heads out. Before he had a chance to close the door Beth said one last thing.

“Come back safe at least.” Barry takes the steps two at a time and takes off into a jog. It was cold like yesterday but dry. He also grabbed one of her black scarves to cover his mouth. It made the cold air hurt his throat and lungs less and so when he neared the back of the station Barry began scaling the building out of view of the cameras.


	2. Chapter 2

“Queen,” a familiar gruff voice yelled. Turning he sees Detective Lance stalking towards him.

“Yes, Detective Lance?” A practiced civility he learned from years of dealing with aristocrats. Lance looks him up and down, tired eyes being hidden by his stubbornness.

“I have papers on your desk to sign. Would have gotten them to you sooner but we are all still backed up from last week’s jail break.” Oliver nods knowingly. After all this time Detective Lance no longer acts curtly with him. He is by no means friendly just yet though. Even if his daughters have long forgiven him the Detective has a harder time letting go.

“I’ll finish them before I head out.” The night was winding down. Shifts turning over lazily with little going on in the station. A complete turnaround from last night. Lance gives a nod of approval and heads out on his own. Oliver goes to his desk to begin the paperwork. It didn’t look like much but his mind was tired. Besides the case he just closed a new one opened in his mind. Barry Allen. Rumors circulate about him with no solid proof. The information he gave him last night about corrupt cops also set him on finding them and getting needed justice. After escaping the island, a changed and better man for it, he has also been stubborn in his need to find criminals in all areas of his city. Cops were no exception. The force knew it too. He has seen how they eye him warily. He took down the city’s elite left and right.  A few times he was put against dangerous killers and paid assassins for his efforts. Oliver’s mother and sister begging him to stop when things got really bad but he kept moving. Even just six months left him colder and stronger than ever before. Now, he faces new threats even in his city. Taking them all down with the help of Laurel when it calls for it. He has even gotten a known hacker to help him. An activist but a justice seeking one whose ideals aligned with him. And lastly, Diggle a wild card bent on finding his brother’s killer. When he needs information on A.R.G.U.S level threats he has him up his sleeve thanks to his wife.

Barry Allen was a puzzle in all this. His past was filled with suffering. A bright kid above his grade level sent into a downward spiral after his mother was murdered by a serial killer, never caught. Left in the system he was in and out of hospitals. Starvation and abuse evident but the kid never spoke up. Till he drops off the map when he turns eighteen only to be in and out of this station a year later. He was obviously bright. He was talented. He was a thief. Not a bad one though. He has been known to pull a Robin Hood on occasion. For that, Oliver can’t fault him. He even respects him to a point. Yet what throws him off the most is the light that comes off of him even after all he has been through. The smile that lit up the night right outside the police station and the kindness that radiated off him.

“The power is out.” Yells one of the cops. Oliver blinks, stunned. It only took moments for him to move into gear. As he was going to turn the power back on, the back up generators kick in only to sputter out. Oliver curses. They were under attack. First, he had to turn the lights back on. Everyone could barely see in the pitch black. He runs down stairs to check the generators. They were unplugged and turned off. No damage. He goes about putting them back to working condition. The lights turn back on. Oliver bet five minutes had passed since the lights went out. Coming back up stairs he sees all hell breaking lose. Criminals and drunk people running about as the night shift, with some day shifts, working to get them all back into custody. Oliver takes his gun, pointing it to the ceiling and fires off a shot then another. Some dropped to the floor. Others turned to him. It provided enough of a distraction that most of them were caught and handcuffed. Those were moved to the cells again, two for each cop. A few stayed to wrangle the last few. Oliver took out his taser and hits one. Then maces the other that was running toward him. Rolling his eyes at the last one he steps forward blocking a punch and throwing a few well-placed ones himself. While the thug was falling back to gather himself Oliver advances mercilessly. He kicks the man in the knee and knees him in the face making him fall to the ground unconscious. A cop calls an ambulance for the wounded to be gathered and Oliver groans at the amount of paper work he will be greeted with in the morning. Before he could clean the rest of the mess up, he falters, seeing a familiar red hoodie with yellow lightning going down the arms. It was only a glance out the window but he saw it.

“I’ll be damned.” He chuckles out. Leaving the mess to night shift, Oliver walks toward the evidence locker. He knew exactly where to look. Low and behold the knives were nowhere to be seen. Rubbing at his forehead he couldn’t help but smile at the audacity. However, this could easily work in his favor.

“Detective, the ambulance has arrived for the wounded. Detective Lance is also back and screaming at everyone.” Oliver chuckles before going out.

“I’ve got you now Barry Allen.” He hums to himself.

 

* * *

 

Barry had gotten back to the apartments just when business was booming. Most of the girls were preoccupied but one did come over to him with a warm smile.

“Sam, how are you?” he greets with a hug. She embraces him, equal in height with her stilettos. Her short blonde curls bounced excitedly about her.

“I’ve been making it work. Been trying to figure out what I want to do with my life since we last spoke.” Barry nods happily, letting her take his arm, guiding him. “The girls and I have gathered you some clothes but there is something we prepared specially for you. Beth doesn’t know though. We are kind of supporting your present job.” She smiles sheepishly at that. Barry huddles closer to her.

“Now you have me excited.” He whispers to her. She turns red from the proximity but brushes him off. Leading him to a table just outside of the apartment complex Barry looks at its contents. On most of the table was the usual clothing for the girls to use if their present outfit got dirty or ripped. On the far left was a folded pile of male clothes on top of a worn back pack. Then to the side of that was a plain box. Barry looks to her and eyed the gathering girls while one held out a cheap camera. The suspense killing him, Barry rips it open to find worn leather. He takes it out to see it was a form fitting jacket with dark red outlined by yellow in the shapes of lightning on its chest. A runner’s mask that covers the mouth and nose lays next to it. The pants were black jeans with the same lighting going up the pant legs. Barry smiles warmly as he lifts runner shoes out to inspect. Tears burning at his eyes, Barry looks around at the girls who must have worked so long on getting this together.

“You all are too good to me. Thank you so much.” He begins the long process of hugging each and every one of them. Giggles and tears springing from the girls as they all held him close.

“We care about you Barry and if your night job is what you choose to do with your life we will support you. Just as you have supported us as we try to make lives for ourselves.” The group that had formed had to disperse quickly though with horns honking for their attention. Barry bids them all farewell as they go. Sam hops over to him.

“Beth has to go visit a family member tomorrow. Apparently, she was in someone’s will or something.” Barry tilts his head at the news but shrugs.

“I guess I’ll hop to the next room.” Sam shakes her head.

“That one is vacant so you get to stay with me.” She hands him a key. “Here is the spare.” Barry takes it. Even though he slept all day he decides to head upstairs to go to sleep. He had maintenance to do tomorrow after all. Waving Sam off as she scampers over to the next car that pulls up, he heads inside. The couch was already made up for him which made him hum in appreciation. Before heading to bed, he packs away his new clothes and puts tonight’s clothes in the wash with some of Sam’s stuff that was in the hamper. He had already sweat through his clothes with how fast he had to be to get in and out of the precinct before getting caught. He almost did too. That Detective Queen having his head screwed on straight and turning the lights on quicker than the last time he did this. Barry also admired his fighting capabilities before bailing. Truly, the island did him a service if it made him so capable under pressure. Something that took Barry years to master. With the laundry going and him now in a pair of sweats the girls got him he curls under the covers to sleep the few hours of the night he had left away. When he woke up a little after nine he smelled Sam’s famous loaded omelette. Barry moved about quietly so he wouldn’t wake Sam. Putting the omelette in the microwave he got himself a cup of coffee ready and a cup of orange juice. After an hour of his morning routine he made his way outside, tools and black paint in hand that were stored in the supply closet down the hall. All was quiet in this part of the Glades. All inhabitants working at night and sleeping in the morning. Barry set to work tightening and oiling the screws on the railing. Once finished he sanded the old paint, humming Smooth Criminal to himself.

“Are you working in maintenance instead of thievery now?” Barry stiffens but tries to feign disinterest as he looked to his left. Oliver Queen looks down at him while he sits sanding the railing.

“I do this as a favor to the ladies who live here. They take care of me when it gets hard.” Detective Queen nods, looking at the building.

“A known place of prostitutes.” He comments. Barry gives him a glare. The Detective puts up his hands in a placating gesture.

“Can I help you Detective? You are ruining my morning. Or did you come here because you felt like going back to your playboy ways?” Barry prods. Detective Queen raises a brow.

“I thought you didn’t know my past with how you acted in the precinct.”

“I didn’t, but I looked you up since I didn’t know you. I prefer to know everything about the cops I take refuge with.” Oliver nods, hands now in the pockets of his brown leather jacket. The morning was chilly. Barry was thankful for the thick jacket with a fur lined hood the girls got him.

“Nice jacket. It’s a plain blue when compared to your other jacket. The one with lightning on the sleeves.” Detective Queen looks at Barry pointedly. Barry, feeling the accusation coming, stands up. “Take it easy Barry. I’m only here to talk.” Barry backs up toward the door, ready to bolt if things go sour.

“What do you want detective?” Barry was glaring much like a caged animal would. Oliver was no stranger to that look. He knows he has held that look many times before. Not wanting to hurt him, Oliver goes to sit on the step Barry previously occupied. He waits, pointedly looking around in a relaxed manner till Barry joins him.

“I know you took your knives back last night.” Barry says nothing, studying his face. “I didn’t report that though. They are just missing.”

“Why?” What does he want from him? He begins to think about the fact he was presently living with prostitutes and his jeans were filled with holes all the way to his hips but he would like to think the Detective wasn’t wanting something so simple.

“You have information. I want it. I’m also willing to keep out the fact you stole codes from those guys the other night that could take power from the entire city.” Barry looks away. He still needed to deliver them tonight. “That is, if you become my informant.” Barry jerks to a standing position.

“Informants don’t live long. I don’t have a death wish.” Oliver stands slowly.

“Then you should take my offer. Otherwise, you’ll be sent to prison and be at the mercy of all the guys you’ve stolen from and got put away by getting the cops involved.” Barry shrinks back. All this time trying to stay off the raider whenever possible now for nothing. All because of the asshole before him.                           

“If I do this, I’ll have nowhere to go when things get rough. You are going to get me killed.” He hisses. “But you are a cop through and through. You don’t give a fuck when I will be your next murder scene. I’m a nobody. Something for you to use.” Even though he was the one saying the words it hurt Barry to hear them and to be in this situation.

“I won’t let anything happen to you. I swear.” He spoke quietly but the force was stronger than a yell ever could be. Barry shakes his head.

“Even if I believed you, the people you are after have friends in low places. When you ask for people on the streets, you’ll put me in a pit of vipers so deep you’ll lose me.” Oliver steps up to be on the top step with Barry. The two look into each other’s eyes, the small space forcing them closer then either would be comfortable with in a normal situation.

“I will protect you, but you need to trust me.” Detective Queen was almost pleading now. For some reason, Barry almost felt willing to fall into those eyes. Their intensity making it hard for him to breathe. He found himself nodding despite himself. Realizing his mistake, he tries to speak.

“Fine… I don’t have much of a choice anyway. What do you want to know?” Oliver smirks.

“You still have those codes?” Barry flinches.

“You’re going to make me lose my job already then.” Barry tries to back away but the detective was blocking the door handle and the railing was holding firm now against his lower back. “Yea I have them. I was supposed to give the drive over tonight and get paid.”

“Fantastic. We’ve been looking for this hacker for a long time now. I’ll be going with you tonight.” Barry shakes his head.

“They’ll kill me.” He tries but Oliver crosses his arms.

“Already backing out? I didn’t think you were a coward.” Barry bristles.

“You know I will have no means of making money now?” Oliver sighs.

“Informants get some money depending on the case. How much were they paying you?”

“Three grand.” Oliver brings out his wallet. He had prepared to come and bribe him so he had a few grand on hand. He hands over the bills.

“Five grand?” Barry gasps.

“Consider it a starting bonus and you’ll get payed by the precinct for your help.” Barry’s jaw was open. This would help Blair with nursing school. Barry holds the money tightly.

“Ok, I’ll work for you. But I refuse to be known by anyone else. I won’t come into the precinct for you and we meet alone.” Barry wanted to keep his early death away as much as possible.

“Very well. When will you be going to meet the buyers?” Barry shrugs, leaning on one foot.

“The standard midnight. We will meet in a club. The Crossroads.” Oliver knew it. It was an underground club beneath crossroads dead center of the Glades. The entrance was in the back of a bar.

“I’ll pick you up at eleven then.” He says before waving goodbye. Barry watches him go in disbelief. Shaking his head as Oliver gets into his car parked at the end of the street, Barry sits back down and begins painting. He silently wished he had a fancy phone he could play music with to drown out his thoughts. He was going to be escorted by a known detective to his meeting place? Now he was cursed to be a snitch for an idiotic ex-playboy billionaire. He was screwed six ways to Sunday and he knew it. Barry was sure this would be the time to finalize his life like every other person but he didn’t have anything. If he died, he left nothing. The people he knew would move on with him being a fond memory. That thought pained him a little. Biting his lip, Barry dips his brush into the black paint. A part of him hated the detective, not just for forcing him into his service. For the fact he had so much. More than Barry could fathom ever having and he would throw it all away by diving head first into the city’s most dangerous underworld. He was ungrateful and spoiled. He had no idea what he had and Barry wished it was him who was blessed with a silver spoon. Detective Oliver Queen was going to throw it all away right before his eyes. All Barry could do was watch, as he became one of the things thrown into the Hell fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry finished up fixing the sink at nine. Standing up, damp and dirty he turns on the water. Sam stood beside him only wearing her bra and short skirt that barely covered her ass. She squeals as the water runs steady and clean.

“You have magic hands Barry I swear.” She hugs the man before her, not caring about the dampness and enjoying the feeling of his runner abs. Barry embraces her one handed, snickering.

“I just know random things. You guys also work me enough that I picked up some tricks. You should try Google sometime.” Sam waves him off.

“So, you are going to the Crossroads?” Barry nods. Sam claps her hands and tilts her head. “Great cause some of the girls want to help you get ready.” Barry deflates immediately not liking the sound of that. Last time they tried to help him get ready for a sort of date he ended up looking like another hooker. “I swear it won’t end up like last time.” Barry groans as she lets her drag him up stairs to Cassy’s room. Once inside he was surrounded by Sam, Cassy, Blair and Kelly.  

“Alright ladies, I say we pick a style first.” Muses Cassy. The girls all gather around him looking him up and down and talking about what they thought was attractive which only made him blush vibrantly. Blair clears her throat.

“He is a bit dirty from today. He needs a shower.” The girls make a show to sniff the air and make scrunched faces.

“I get to shower by myself, right?” he was half teasing but partly concerned for his privacy.

“We could help you get all those- hard to reach places.” Kelly teases. Barry shakes his head and scampers over to the shower. While he closes the door, the girls start chatting about the other clothes they gathered for this occasion. He was worried for his safety and pride. A part of him thought about running but knew it would upset them in the end. He shakes his head laughing at himself when he steps in for a shower. The water was hot but he felt the pressure was weak. He looks at the shower nozzle and sees what his next project is going to be.  He deliberately took a longer time in the shower this time. Bordering on rude by the possibility of a raised water bill.

“Hurry up Barry. You need to be ready about now for a long night of partying.” Barry laughs as the girls start rhythmic beatings on the door.

“Are you guys banging out T.G.I.F?” he yells as he turns off the shower. He reaches for the towel, drying off slowly as he listens to the girls’ giggling. He loved that he could make that happen. Make people feel happy when he knew they were in pain. He was going to grab his pants but they mysteriously disappeared. He hums knowing the culprits. He exits the bathroom to see the girls eyeing him like candy. “See what you like?” they nod and grab him almost making him lose his towel. They then shove clothing in his hands making him know a dressing montage is about to happen. Turning on some Kelly Clarkson and shoving him towards Cassy’s bedroom for him to change he got his answer. For the next hour, passing ten by a few minutes, he was in and out of the bedroom for the girls to look at the outfits and converse what they like and what they don’t. Barry prides himself on his stamina. However, these girls really test his capabilities. He is about ready for a nap when he finally steps out in an outfit they all like. Barry turned awkwardly in a white button up so tight he could barley breath for fear of popping a button. He had suspenders connected to black slacks that hugged his butt like a second skin and black and white dress shoes.

“Where are your glasses?” Cassy breathes out. Barry groans.

“Don’t make me wear those. I’ll look like a nerd.” The girls make displeased noises. “Fine, I’ll get them.” He would never admit to them he sees an appeal to what he was wearing but the last thing he needed was to dress like a nerd when he lived on the streets. Talk about asking to get jumped. Barry trots down stairs, some of the girls getting ready to take up their posts. He got cat calls and compliments all the way to Sam’s room where his glasses were kept. He always kept spares so when his back pack was stolen he had his glasses at Beth’s that are now packed in his bag residing in Sam’s room. Grabbing the large frames that helped him see far away things he slips them on and looks in the mirror. He had to admit, if he saw himself wandering the streets he’d probably flirt with himself. Then a realization dawned on him. The detective was going to see him like this. If he didn’t think he was a prostitute as a side job he would now. Walking back up slowly the girls pounce on him. They wanted to finish his hair and give him a bow tie.

“Mascara and eyeliner?” Kelly asks the girls and Barry jumps out of the seat.

“No, not happening. Thank you for the clothes.” He then looks at his watch and sees its three minutes till eleven. His heart jumps in his throat. This was prime time for girls to get picked up. Which meant he had an audience. Barry bids the girls farewell. They all wish him a good night and Sam stuffs a condom in his back pocket before giving a playful smack. Barry jumps and was about to turn back for retribution but they closed the door. Huffing at their antics he takes off down stairs, worried the detective will be waiting outside like an idiot for all to see. When he gets outside, however, there is a girl dressed in goth clothes with long black hair. When he steps down beside her she looks up then gives an appreciative once over.

“Barry?” she asks, phone in hand mid text.

“Whose asking?” she holds out her hand, stuffing her phone in the back pocket of her ripped black skinny jeans.

“Felicity Smoak. Nice to meet you. Oliver said you refused to be seen publicly with him so I am here to escort you around the corner.” Barry’s jaw drops. He said they were to meet alone. Felicity walks off and he was forced to just follow in seething silence. When he turns the corner of the street he stops in his tracks at the expensive sports car gleaming even in the dismal night light. Felicity climbs in the back seat and Barry gets in the passenger seat. Inside he sees a well-dressed Detective Queen in a black leather jacket, green shirt and black straight legs over boots.

“I said we meet alone.” He wanted to verbally assault the man but was made silent by a phone being thrust in his face. He takes it gently even though it had a hard-core case on it.

 “I don’t have a way of contacting you for meet ups. The phone has my number in it.” He looks into the contacts and sees Hood as the contact name.

“Weird nickname.” He shrugs.

“Figured it sounded like someone you’d deal with. Even if your phone is stolen no one will know it is me.” Barry stuffs it in his back pocket as best he could with how tight his pants were. Oliver watches him, amused. He had to admit he looked absolutely delectable. Six months on the island may have changed him and made him bent on justice in the name of his father but he was still a man. Still weak against sexual encounters. Barry was absolute temptation. Someone he would take into his bed and see what dark kinks lie underneath the surface.

“You aren’t going in, are you?” Barry asks, making Oliver snap out of his sinful thoughts. Oliver shakes his head.

“We will be hanging out across the street in Tempt.” Barry shakes his head.

“We?” Felicity leans forward, arms resting on the shoulder of the seats.

“Tempt is a hacker spot. I can be on my computer no questions asked. We will be monitoring you so we have proof for arresting the creep.” Felicity hands him an ear piece with a microphone he attaches into the base of his necktie. He then lets Felicity attach a camera on the nose of his glasses. It blended into his shiny frames seamlessly with its tiny size. Oliver pulls up to the bar that would give Barry access.

“If you are in any kind of danger we will know and be in there before anything can happen. Trust me.” Oliver has his hand on Barry’s shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. Barry nods.

“If I ever die because of these missions you need to promise me something.” Oliver’s eyebrows pinch in confusion. “Check on the girls from time to time. Make sure they keep working toward their dreams and get out of that shit hole.” Before Oliver could give an answer, Barry gets out quickly and walks in without looking back. He goes to the bartender and whispers the code drink to get in. The bartender nods stepping out from behind the bar and Barry follows him. He follows to a freezer door that held stairs behind it. Barry walks down casually, preparing to go through the night as usual with one little difference. He hands over a fake instead of the real thing. At the end of the stairs he gets to a door and he knocks. A slide opens and he says the drink one more time to be let into a large underground club room filled with smoke and LED light effects. People dance all over with glow sticks and glow paint. The floor would light up with effects of pixel fireworks and sporadic designs based on the songs. The base starts pumping Barry’s blood in a rhythm and his head was already swimming with the drugs that were in the air. Barry mentally shakes himself and begins to go through the motions of partying with the rest of them for the next forty-five minutes. This was his favorite part of the job, being able to just be like everyone else for a short time. Dancing his troubles away and seeking comfort against strangers’ bodies. Barry starts jumping and swaying to the music, occasionally getting swarmed by men and women. He let them feel, grind and kiss him. He took the affection where he could. It was when he started getting hot a few minutes early that he decided to take a breather before trying to scope out the buyer. He said he would be waiting for him around the bar but he wasn’t sure what he looked like. A guy comes up behind him and massages his ass. Barry swats the hand away, staying far too long for his liking. He takes another gulp of his water before the guy forces him to face him.

“Name’s Cole. What’s yours?” judging by the slurs he was wasted already. Barry pushes him away and tries to move seats. Before he could, Cole leans all his body weight and starts grinding. Barry loses his patience and was startled when the Detective speaks in the comms.

“I’ll come get you.” He growls.

“Don’t you dare.” Barry yells back before kneeing the guy in the dick and elbowing him in the face. He falls to the floor groaning. “Sorry to disappoint but I’m not your damsel.” He hisses lowly before spitting on the pervert.

“My mistake.” Oliver chuckles out. Barry smirks, liking the sound in his ear.

“You handle yourself well.” Barry turns to see a man slightly older than him. “You wouldn’t happen to go by the name Flash on the streets, would you?” He asks.

“Flash?” Oliver asks through the comms. Barry squares his shoulders.

“Yes, my clients say I get in and out of places in a flash and it stuck.” The man gives a small smile.

“Call me Smith.” Barry shakes the offered hand before being pulled close. “You have it?” Barry nods feeling his hot breath against his neck making him squirm.

“Let’s go out back, where its quieter.” He gives a grin he hopes would be teasing enough to make him follow. They head back up from where he came in but they head out the back door where Barry knew he could escape via fire escapes. Once outside Barry was very cold very fast and wished the girls had thought through the weather part of his outfit.

“I am positioned at the front of the alleyway. Make the exchange and I’ll intervene.” Detective Queen orders over the comms.

“Two squad cars are on their way as well. Make sure you get out of their as soon as the transaction is complete.” Felicity pipes up nervously.

“Where is it.” Barry pulls out the fake, having already turned over the real thing to the detective before getting here.

“Here, I went through a lot of shit for that.” Smith hums and takes it, pulling out his phone and hooking it up to check. Barry’s eyes go wide and knows he is going to get found out. So, he runs. “Did my part, your turn.” He hollers before jumping to grab the fire escape ladder.

“Eric Smith, you are under arrest for cyber terrorism.” A gun shot fires and almost hits Barry’s hand making him fall on his back. He gasps from the impact and hears another gun shot go off. He looks to see the detective running over to him then looks back over to Smith to see him groaning on the ground clutching his hand. Oliver reaches for Barry but he forces himself up to get back to running. He winces, feeling his ankle is sprained but ignores it.

“Got your man and now I need to go.” Barry winces grabbing for the fire escape again.

“You’re injured.” Oliver yells after him as Barry forces himself to go. He won’t be found out that quickly. Oliver calls Felicity.

“You still have him, right?” Felicity confirms his direction.

“He is moving slow. If he is running on a sprained ankle he might break it.” Oliver groans.

“I was supposed to keep him safe.”

“You did Oliver. It was just a sprain from a fall. If you are really worried then take care of him.” Oliver puts his phone away when red and blue lights filter through the alley. He goes and cuffs Erik Smith to hand over to the cops that have just arrived.

“How’d you find this guy?” one asks in astonishment at the hand off. Oliver shrugs.

“I’ll kill your rat for that.” Oliver glares at him. A darkness he hadn’t felt since the island fills his eyes and makes Smith flinch.

“You so much as look in his direction I will kill you.” He growls lowly. The other two cops went white from the display even if it wasn’t directed at them. Oliver walks off toward his car where he sees Felicity has been waiting.

“He is at a standstill about a mile away.” Oliver starts the car and as he pulls out of his parking spot, small hail pellets start hitting his window. Felicity gives the directions to Barry in the back seat, a worried tremor in her voice. Oliver grips the steering wheel, knuckles white and jaw set. “Stop, he should be here in that building.” Oliver looks at the corporate building knowing he hadn’t broken in since he hasn’t gotten an alert.

“Or on the roof.” Felicity watched as Oliver gets out, jogging toward the side of the building. He saw a pattern of ledges and storm pipes that would get him to the roof. Sighing, Oliver jumps on top of a dumpster then grabs a ledge directly above. He hoists himself with a grunt then does a three sixty to his right that got him to the window by the storm pipe. He grabs it and starts scaling the two stories he had left of the building. When he got to the roof’s ledge he manages to pull himself up and braced himself on his right knee to scan the roof. By a vent sticking up a few feet away he saw black and white shoes. Oliver runs the distance and circles around to find a startled Barry wielding his favorite knives. He was obviously in pain from that quick movement to try and get back on his feet but he ended up falling back on his ass. Groaning, he takes the gear Felicity gave him and held it out to Detective Queen.

“Here, didn’t mean to ‘steal’ your equipment. You can go now.” Barry tried too brush him off. Oliver took the tech and put it in his pocket before squatting in front of Barry squinting against the hail.

“I’ll help you back.” He tells him. He didn’t need to ask if he sprained his ankle because he saw the proof on his face.

“I’ll manage.” Barry hisses. Oliver rolls his eyes and lays a gentle hand on the injured ankle. Barry gasps and reaches for the offending hand before Oliver took it away. “Fine you made your point.” Oliver smirks. Holding out a hand, Barry takes it hesitantly. “What do you want for helping me?” Oliver looks at him bewildered as he places his arm around his neck to help him walk.

“I don’t have to do things for you and want something. I was worried for you so I came and helped.” Barry looks away.

“Or, you just don’t want to be done with me yet. A new informant and all.” Barry spat bitterly. Oliver sighs.

“After tonight, just give me names and I’ll do the rest. I don’t want you getting hurt again.” Oliver places Barry on the ledge to sit and Oliver looks down for a path easiest for getting back down with cargo on his back.

“I’m not fragile. You don’t have to ‘worry’ so much.” Oliver looks at him.

“Get on my back.” He kneels in front of the younger man, back to him. Barry rolls his eyes, not liking the situation.

“This is humiliating.” He states while clutching to Oliver “Detective are you sure you can get us both down?” he shrugs.

“Your fault for free running on a sprained ankle so we are about to find out.” With that, he drops himself down to a ledge then jumps with the momentum to the storm pipe. He nearly slides but manages to grip it harder and braces his feet on the brick. Barry’s face was nuzzled into his neck and he could feel his eyes squeezed shut.

“Tell me when we are dead.” He stammers out. Oliver shakes his head at the dramatics and continues hopping from one ledge to the other and using the drain when he runs out of window ledges. When the two get back to the ground Barry lets go immediately and leans against the wall.

“You should go to the hospital.” Barry looks at him like he is crazy.

“With what money?” Oliver tilts his head.

“The five thousand I gave you?” Oliver tries. Barry freezes and looks away cheeks red.

“Blair needed it for nursing school.” He mumbles.

“All of it?” Barry nods and Oliver can’t help the smile that won’t go away even when Barry looks back and punches him in the shoulder. “Calm down. It is sweet that you’d do that for her. Anyway, I’ll pay for your visit.” Barry turns trying to walk away. Oliver grabs his arm and helps guide him to the car even though Barry tries to go the opposite way out of spite.

“I’m not a charity case and I won’t be in your debt any more than you’re already made me by coming after me.” Oliver stuffs him in the passenger seat.

“You aren’t in my debt. I want nothing more from you than what we’ve already agreed. What I’m doing for you is what I would do for any of my partners at the precinct.” Barry looks at him, disbelieving.

“Why?” Oliver starts the car and blasts the heat, Felicity trying to blend into the back seat.

“Because you are worth it Barry.” Barry’s heart stops. Since when is he worth anything to a man like him? Barry feels his eyes burning and blinks rapidly while staring out the window. “Although you are about to be a bit more high maintenance if you don’t go to the hospital.” Barry crosses his arms.

“I can’t even if I wanted to. I only have a paper trail with the precinct. That is _it_. And I only allow that because it makes my life easier. The hospital is too invasive and traps me in one place longer than I would want.” Oliver knows that he has only ever stayed overnight in the holding cells to wait out the heat and sometimes they let him out the back to make it easier for him to run away if someone is still chasing him. At a hospital? They would take his clothes and weapons while also keeping him for days. He could see why he was so adamant about it. In the public eye on record for so long he would become a target.

“Ok, no hospitals.” He doesn’t say anything after that and Barry doesn’t object to the silence. With the heat warming his cold body and the seat being very comfortable he found himself dozing. Barry was only partly aware of when they dropped Felicity off and continued to doze till the next stop and Oliver was shaking him. Barry looks up at Oliver instead of his passenger window with a questioning gaze. When he looked over his shoulder after helping him stand Barry tried to tear away from his grasp.

“No way. I am not staying here.” Oliver holds him steady and forces him forward by nearly dragging him. Barry stumbles along in the light hail, occasionally fighting the pull despite the pain shooting up from his ankle that he knew was well past swollen.

“Tell me why it is so awful if you stay here?” Oliver asks. Barry looks at the two story, brick building that was also obnoxiously wide. The stairs leading up were a white marble connected to the vine and flower covered front of the building. It looked like a rich person’s country home. The windows still had shutters on them and there was a fountain they had to go around that was working. The trees were thick and old surrounding the house positioned on its own in a clearing with a gravel road. Two small statues stood on either side of the railings. They were archers with the arrows pointing up ready to shoot. Barry was in awe at the size and yet it had a humble aspect. Something told him that Oliver didn’t care for the grand fountain out front.

“I’m not staying in your home.” Barry was hobbling up the stairs, tiredness making him just go with Oliver but not keeping his mouth shut for sheer stubbornness.

“Too bad. I have called a family doctor and he will be here any minute.” Barry is taken through the large foyer that had a spiral stair case in the back leading up to a walkway for the second floor. He is led to the left, past a sitting room and to his right was a kitchen but he was led further to what looked like a guest room. “Only guest room on the first floor. Figured you wouldn’t want to go upstairs with that ankle.” Barry is gently laid down on the bed. Oliver starts to take off his shoes before Barry swats him away.

“I have a broken or sprained ankle. I’m not an invalid.” Oliver leaves him to get undressed, telling him he will go get spare clothing for him. Barry grumbles about his luck the entire time he was gone and was caught mid tirade when the detective returns with a change of clothes.

“With the way you treat yourself, who needs enemies?” Oliver lays the clothes down beside Barry, presently shirtless. Said man shrugs defeated.

“Does it matter? It’s all true.” Oliver looks at Barry, presently tugging on his dark green hoodie. He has seen a smile that lights up the night and a will to fight armies. Yet here he sat, like a man crumbling against an impossible force. He didn’t like it.

“Then make it not true. Fight what you think your life is destined to become. If anyone can fight fate its you.” A bell tolls in the house signaling for Oliver to go answer the door. Barry watches him go. This detective makes no sense to him. Everything he knows is being destroyed by things he says and does. This man, with a silver spoon from birth and only hardship was his six months on an island, is making Barry feel… safe. The detective walks back in with an elderly man behind him.

“My name is Dr. Foyer.” He says before sitting his movie style doctor bag on the bed. “I hear you have an injured ankle.” Barry nods, laid out on the bed in what he is sure is the detective’s clothes. Said man takes a seat in a chair beside the bed opposite where to doctor was presently treating his ankle. Barry squirms a bit from nerves. He has never had a doctor look at him since the orphanage. All his injuries sustained by fighting for his life or abuse from those who ran the place. It was bringing back unpleasant memories. To fight the growing fear in his chest he decided to be angry at his ankle till he felt his heart stop clenching. When the doctor finishes with his ankle, setting it properly and binding it securely. He gives the detective instructions on how to care for it further.

“I’m right here. I can care for the stupid sprain myself.” Barry snaps at the doctor who had just given the detective pain meds. The doctor turns to Barry who was silently fuming.

“Take two a day. You can have an extra one if the pain is unbearable. Stay off of it for at least five days. Depending on how badly you have sprained it, it should take one to two weeks for a complete recovery.” With his job finished the detective shows him out having set the bottle down. Barry wasn’t a fan of pills. Even if it is prescription. He glares at the bottle remembering what pills took Roxy’s life only a year ago. In pent up anger he takes the bottle and chucks it across the room, narrowly missing the detective when he walks back in.

“You should play baseball.” He jokes. Barry turns on his side the best he could and tries to ignore him. “I take it you won’t take the pain medications?” he asks right behind him. He hears him sit the bottle back down at his bedside table.

“Roxy got hooked on them instantly. I won’t be a drug addict.” Oliver wasn’t surprised to say the least. He was pretty sure Barry has only seen the world at its worst. What he couldn’t quite believe is that despite that, Barry still sees the best in people. Hell, his best friends are prostitutes.

“Why do you hate me so much?” Barry turns over and lifts himself into a sitting position. This was a question Oliver has been wanting to ask all night. He had been pondering Barry ever since he escorted him out of the precinct and can’t quite understand the hostility when he knows Barry wants to see good in people. Barry regards him with honest eyes. Clear green looking deep into icy blue.

“I don’t hate you. I’m jealous and also hate the way you treat your life.” He says plainly. Oliver tilts his head blatantly confused. Barry sighs. “You have everything anyone could ever want. Fame, power, money, friends, family and good looks; but you throw it all away by being a detective and going after the most dangerous people. When you have a family that you could lose if you kept up what you are doing. Don’t you even care about losing it all?” Barry’s voice was a controlled upset. Trying so hard to hide it but for some reason he couldn’t cover up how upset he was. Oliver felt for him. Really wished he could give everything he had to him. But Barry’s pride would never allow him to do that outright.

“I treasure the family I have left. Even if my mother did horrible things. I have forgiven her, and the money, fame?” Oliver chuckles. “That is something I can live without. Because I have it though, I use it to better others. Queen consolidated and Merlyn Global are going to merge to make a new name. We will work to be a disaster relief and charity benefit. Fame and power fluctuate like the tide. Though while I have it I use it to get the precinct what it needs to help stop crime. Everything you say I have, I’ve already given away. The only thing I keep close and truly cherish is my family and friends.” Oliver sits down by Barry looking into his eyes to make sure he was understanding. “While I was on the island I learned what was truly important in my life and what I needed to protect.” Barry saw glimpses of the island in Oliver’s eyes. He saw the darkness, the pain. He saw himself. But Oliver was better than him. He got out of that darkness and thrived. While Barry hid away, running from his past and sacrificing himself for others in hopes of a meaningful death.

“Detective I-” Oliver lays a hand on Barry’s knee.

“Call me Oliver.” Barry turns red.

“Oliver?” said man nods.

“Detective Queen is fine at work but I don’t want to hear it all the time.” Oliver removes his hand leaving a warmth in its absence that Barry almost reached toward with his hand but stills himself before making an embarrassing display. “I’ll let you get some rest.” Oliver gets up to leave but Barry had his own burning question.

“Why do you think I’m worth it?” Barry blurts, almost like a gasp in its abruptness. Oliver stills by the door, turning to face him. He sees the desperation in his eyes. A fear of what he might say.

“Because, I see a light in you I could never have. You can inspire and give hope. I insight fear and respect. You can be better than me but I have a feeling you’ve been pushed down all your life so… I’ll be the one to make you believe you are worth more than you ever could have thought possible.” Barry watches Oliver leave, turning out the lights. Barry was starting to feel something for himself he hadn’t felt before. Hope. He never thought he would find a way out of his cycle of self-destruction but he has stumbled right into Oliver Queen. A man without measure in a city of darkness. As he turns in to go to sleep Barry wonders one last thing. If a man like Oliver cares so much for him, after barely knowing him, what does that make him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to crank out a chapter. i had so many problems with my laptop and then moving from one state to another. so i give you a small one in apology but the next one will be up soon.

When Barry awoke late in the afternoon he had to take a minute to remember where he was. He had slept better than he ever had on this impossibly soft mattress. Trying not to fall prey to sinking into said mattress he gently throws his injured ankle over the side of the bed followed by his better one. It was already screaming at him to stop moving but he had needs to handle. First being the bathroom. Barry lays all his weight on his good leg and starts hobbling out the bedroom in search of a bathroom. When Barry passes through the sitting room he hears Oliver talking in hushed whispers.

“Thanks for letting me take a vacation day on such short notice.” He says to someone over the phone. Barry stops long enough to see he was also cooking. Barry sniffed the air to smell bacon and sausage with eggs and does he dare guess… pancakes? Barry’s stomach growls defiantly making Barry skitter off to continue his search before he starts drooling. He had just cleared the foyer to reach an elegant dining room when he heard Oliver’s voice.

“Barry, where are you?” he calls through the house. Barry gnaws on his lip trying to decide against his pride to let him know where he is. With how big the house was he might never find a bathroom in time. “Why are you up and trying to walk?” Barry jumps causing him to put just the slightest bit of strain on his ankle. He yelps in pain, nearly knocking over the chair he was balancing on. Oliver rushes over putting his arms around Barry’s waist to help steady him. Barry fell back into his enveloping chest but tries to lean away to save face. Oliver’s grip held firm however. “I’ll ask one more time, why are you up?” Barry, deciding he has lost all pride since being brought here lapses into a pouting silence. Oliver sighs. He tries to heave most of Barry’s weight into one arm so he could pull out a chair for him but stops when he hears Barry yelp once again and begs him to stop pushing on his bladder. “You need a bathroom?” Oliver asks the squirming man. Realizing he’s been caught and was going to get escorted no matter what nods and lets Oliver guide him to a bathroom that was actually in the back hallway of the house. Barry looks out the ceiling to floor windows to a beautiful garden complete with a koi pond.

“You garden?” Oliver looks out the windows briefly then opens the bathroom door for Barry.

“Mom adored the garden so I pay to have it maintained for her.” A sweet gesture, Barry decides as he hops into the bathroom and closes the door to pee in peace. Barry couldn’t help the exhale that escaped his mouth when he finished and washed his hands before limping out. He has had a broken ankle and even a broken leg. Both times he was hauled up somewhere for days no food and the only water he had was rain till he could stand moving again. He had to admit this was a nice change. Oliver had been leaning against the window, looking out at the garden lost in thought. Barry clears his throat, not really wanting to intrude. Instead of Oliver being annoyed at the interruption he looks at Barry with a fond smile and escorts him to the kitchen where he was sat on the counter for lack of seating and Oliver places his foot gently on a few rags on the opposite counter. Barry sits patiently while Oliver fixes himself a plate of food with Barry’s sitting on a tray that must have been ready for him to have breakfast in bed. Barry looks away, cursing the girls for the romantic comedies he was forced to watch with them. Oliver hands Barry the plate of food and a fork while Oliver leans on the counter opposite him with his own plate.    

“You have a full dining room and we eat in the kitchen?” Barry teases, taking a big helping of eggs, bacon and sausage to his mouth. Oliver snickers.

“Honestly, I hate eating in their because it’s so empty. I am planning on putting a small table for two in the corner over there by the window.” Barry looks to the place he was pointing at and had to admit it was a cute idea. Kind of like a place to read a book with coffee. They eat in silence for a few minutes, Barry being handed a serving of pancakes after he finishes his plate. Barry gives a sincere thank you to Oliver for the food before digging into his favorite breakfast food. It was like eating dessert for breakfast. When he finished, Oliver was already halfway through his coffee and hands Barry a hot mug when he sits his plate down. “Do you have two stomachs?” Oliver jokes. Barry laughs despite himself.

“Fast metabolism. That’s why even after a job my food money goes fast.” Oliver hums in understanding, taking another sip of his coffee.

“If you are feeling up to it, I do need those names of cops that are less than ideal.” Oliver says after clearing his throat. Barry’s insides twist.

“You do realize when you start taking them down, they will know it was me.” Oliver steps closer.

“Why is that?” Barry looks away, putting down his coffee.

“Because a few of them have hired me before and I may have black mailed a few with the information I am about to give you.” Oliver sighs. “I had to do what was needed to survive. I’ll have you know, you aren’t the first one to find out my secret. You are just the first to figure it out legally.” Oliver crosses his arms.

“You weren’t exaggerating how dangerous this would be for you.” Barry nods.

“And for the girls. It won’t be hard for a vengeful cop to find me with the girls.” Oliver rubs his forehead.

“Then you can’t be with them anymore.” Barry already knew that. He knew he would need to drop all contact with them just to keep them safe. Which means he’s back on the streets looking for holes in the walls where no one can find him. “No one would think to look for you here.” Barry’s head whips painfully fast.

“Say again?” He looks at Oliver bewildered, waiting for him to say it was a joke or something.

“No one would think I am keeping you in my own house. I never let anyone in here. The security is state of the art.” Barry felt like his coffee was spiked. Or that this is one of those situational psychotic episodes or something.

“You can’t be serious.” Barry wasn’t liking this. He would be in so much debt with this man he would never be free. 

 “Why not?” Oliver asks, patience wearing thin. Barry huffs.

“Maybe I just don’t want to be around you that long.” Barry almost yells. Biting his lip Barry already regrets his outburst. Oliver becomes stoic.

“Fine. You don’t want my help I won’t force it. This doesn’t change the fact I want names and crimes. You will also need to help me supply proof.” Oliver’s voice had turned cold and calculated. Barry felt strangely like he just got sucker punched even though Oliver hasn’t laid a hand on him. Oliver takes the dishes and puts them in the dishwasher. Barry was about to get up on his own in case his outburst had made Oliver decide he wasn’t worth effort anymore but when he hopped down, Oliver was already in place to guide him. The only difference was that he was strangely cold and didn’t say a word. He left him on the bed without a word and Barry was starting to get anxious. When he returned minutes later, Oliver brought a pen and notebook. “Write down everything. Names, places, things; everything I need to take them all down.” Oliver goes to walk out. “I’ll bring dinner in a few hours.” If Oliver was ever a warden, all prisoners would be forced in line just from his presence. Barry shivers from the coldness and couldn’t help berating himself because he knew it was his fault. Once he felt thoroughly verbally assaulted he began the process of writing everything he knew down. Honestly, he didn’t know it was this much as he filled up page after page for hours. His hand cramped regularly, not writing much of anything for years. When Oliver came in with dinner Barry sat the notebook aside and tried to apologize but Oliver just walked right back out, closing the door. He never thought he would be able to hurt Oliver Queen but he was starting to believe he had. When he looked at the meal Oliver prepared, Barry’s stomach turned. It looked so good but he felt guilty eating it. He decides to sit it to the side, hoping the food’s smell would make him hungry enough later but he kept writing for hours and hours till he finally passes out, pen in hand. Oliver had walked in not long after he fell asleep to find the food had gone cold and Barry sleeping fitfully. A whimper escapes the man and he shivers. Though Oliver was a bit angry at how difficult Barry was being, his heart melted at the sight. Oliver was rough around the edges. Maybe even a few layers were rough but he thinks he has met his match. Barry Allen raised in a hateful world knows little else. He takes the plate and notebook before turning off the lamp. He then grabs the throw blanket from the foot of the bed to toss over his sleeping frame. Barry nuzzles into the soft blanket and calms down in his sleep. Oliver smiles, glad he was able to make Barry sleep more soundly. He deserves it. Oliver gently closes the door and walks his way to the kitchen to store the plate in the fridge. Then he lays back on the couch in the sitting room to look at the book Barry had written. Half the cops at the precinct were dirty. Some had even sacrificed their own to hide their sins. Oliver growls the longer he looks at Barry’s words.

“They have failed this city.” Oliver growls dangerously. A seething rage settling in his stomach he hasn’t felt since he found out Malcolm Merlyn had manipulated his mother and killed his father. The list his father gave him already halfway done he decides to make his own list. All these cops were going down no matter the cost.    

 

* * *

 

Oliver had slept fitfully that night, mind racing on who to start with and how to take them down. His vacation day over, he decides to go back in figuring Barry would be fine without him. He might even prefer him gone most of the day. Oliver was still a bit hesitant though to leave him alone though so, he called home asking if Raisa would be able to come and take care of a guest. His mom said she would get someone to replace Raisa for the time being, given she had a much bigger mansion to take care of. Oliver thanked her and headed into work a few hours shy of noon, allowed to come in late today. He greeted everyone he would like normal and got to work. While he worked through the paperwork that found its way to his desk he looked up one of the cops. A simple catch. Officer Larry Weser was, to Barry’s knowledge, a known rapist on the streets. The blue shield he has protecting him has buried most of it and the fact that the girls were easy to blackmail. He tried looking up who has stepped forward and made calls on breaks but no one was willing to step forward and denied everything. In desperation he headed out a couple hours early, Detective Lance asking where he was headed.

“I am looking through more of the cold cases. Just have a lead I want to follow up on.” He quickly supplies before throwing on his leather jacket. When he got back to his house he saw that Raisa’s car was still there. Curious, because she tends to be done with their much larger estate sooner, he steps in. “Raisa, are you still here?” he hears bustling in the dining room. Turning through the doorway he sees Barry sitting beside Raisa with a large dinner fit for a full family on the table. A decent dent was put in it that Oliver had no doubt it was thanks to Barry. The two turn to him.

“Good evening Oliver. I’ve just been keeping your guest company till you got back. I know you tend to work really late.” Oliver gives a soft smile.

“Thank you Raisa. Sorry to put you through so much trouble.” Raisa waves him off and begins to fix him a plate. Oliver sits at the head of the table, Barry to his right. Barry decides to try and break the ice, still feeling bad about last night.

“Raisa is very nice. She has also told me some stories of your childhood.” He ducks his head when Oliver looks to him and Raisa with a hint of betrayal.

“Don’t worry Ollie, I haven’t embarrassed you quite yet. I need to work up to those stories.” Oliver clears his throat then looks to Barry who was picking at what was left of his meal timidly. Feeling bad for making him revert into himself he speaks casually.

“I hope you didn’t tell him about the time I went streaking in the back yard because I refused to get dressed for a party.” Barry turns to look at him with comic disbelief. Oliver shrugs. “I think I was four.” He says before biting into the chicken and then a spoonful of potatoes. Barry gives a chuckle, realizing by the light in his eyes he wanted him to laugh. Raisa leaves the boys to talk while she goes and cleans up the kitchen. “I’m glad you like Raisa.” Barry starts to recount the day he had with her, helping her dry dishes while he sat and holding things for her while she cleaned around the first floor. He sat mostly, talking with her to make time go by while she cleaned. Oliver was starting to have a theory for Barry’s mysterious backstory. He figured the amount of men verses women who have hurt him was a drastic difference. He figured he was so stand offish with him was because of that. Tempting as it was to ask he wasn’t going to put Barry on the spot like that. If Barry didn’t want to trust him he wasn’t going to force him.

“I’m sorry about yesterday.” Barry suddenly said after lapsing into a silence. Oliver puts down his fork.

“What for?” he wasn’t exactly sure what there was yesterday to apologize for. Barry’s fists clenched to white and Oliver was worried he might have incited him again.

“For saying I didn’t want to be around you. It wasn’t completely true.” Oliver places his elbows on the table and joins his fingers together.

“Then what did you really mean.” Barry wasn’t used to being this honest with anyone except the girls.

“I meant… that I was scared- to um be trapped and vulnerable. You could do anything to me. And even if you didn’t do something to me now, you could make me do things later.” Barry felt oddly raw. The most vulnerable he’s been in a long time because he was honest with someone he didn’t completely know or trust. What Oliver did astounded Barry. He got out of his seat to sit next to him, chair facing him. Barry then feels him move the chair he sat in to face Oliver but gave him plenty of space.

“You were honest and forthcoming to me and I thank you. It must have been hard for someone who has hid everything for as long as he can remember. Barry, I want you to know that having you here, now and in my care and letting Raisa look after you, a woman I see as a second mother, that I think very highly of you and will treat you as such. You are free to do as you please. If you so decided to limp away from here I wouldn’t stop you. I would try to talk you out of it and follow you till you got somewhere else safe but I wouldn’t force you to do anything. What I’ve done for you, I do because I want to. No other reason. Sure, I get something out of it. Your continued cooperation but if you left after giving me everything from last night I wouldn’t force you to come back.” His words were honest. Sincere and so strong Barry felt something break inside him. It wasn’t till he felt water on his face that he realized it was one of his walls.

“Sorry, I- I’m stupid for crying.” Barry tried to get up and save face but Oliver took his hands and guided him into an embrace. Barry stood in Oliver’s arms crying at the fact he was in the safest place he will ever be. That he has made a friend in someone as amazing as _the_ Oliver Queen. For the reason that he has a chance to make something new of his life. He let Oliver hold him as the tears fell silently. Oliver rubbing his back whenever he sniffled. When he finally got his tears under control Barry slowly backed out of his embrace. “Um, thank you for that.” Barry sheepishly scratches the back of his head. Oliver gives him a small reassuring smile.

“No need to thank me. If you ever need someone, I’ll be there.” Barry feels a bright smile work its way on his tear stained face and Oliver would file this beautiful sight away for later.

“Boys are you done eating?” Raisa asks hesitantly from the door having noticed the moment too late. Oliver turns to her, ready to guide Barry to the sitting room.

“Yes Raisa, we are done. The meal was delicious. Way better than anything I could make.” Raisa gives him a quick peck on the cheek and lets them leave before starting cleanup. Oliver helps Barry to lay on the couch and Oliver sits on the coffee table. He had almost forgotten the reason for him coming home early. “I need to ask you a question about Officer Weser.” Barry leans his head back on the couch arm. He was looking up at the ceiling to try and remember his crime.

“Rapist, right?” Oliver nods which Barry saw out of the corner of his eye. “He is pretty straight forward. What is the problem you have?” Barry tilts his head to look at Oliver in his reclined position. Oliver puts his hands together between his legs.

 “No one will step forward who had originally reported before suspiciously taking back their claims.” Barry nods.

“Well, I know someone who knows someone but with my ankle the way it is I wouldn’t be able to walk the streets and I can’t be seen with you.” Oliver already saw that one coming. “If you could go get Blair Redding and bring her here I could try and get someone to step forward.” Oliver perks up at that.

“She lives in your little safe haven apartment building.” Barry nods.

“You may want to start off by saying you are a friend of Barr.”

“Barr?” Barry hides his face under his arm.

“Only real friends call me that.” Oliver smirks at his expense.

“And only real friends call me Ollie, Barr.” Oliver jokes. Barry peaks out form under his arm.

“Ollie, the big, bad detective.” Barry coos. Oliver jabs a finger hard in Barry’s gut.

“Yes, I strike fear in the hearts of criminals thank you, smart ass.” Barry breaks out into a fit of laughter, rubbing his abused abdomen. Oliver decides to call it a night on work and lifts Barry’s legs gently to place them on his lap after he slides onto the couch. He then takes the remote for the flat screen to put on a movie. Barry taps him enthusiastically when he saw something he liked.

“Can we watch Star Wars?” he almost begs much like a child. Oliver presses on the movie and grimaces. Barry swats him. “Give it a chance.” Oliver presses play and gets comfortable. He figured worse case he would fall asleep during the movie. Barry grabs the blanket folded on the back of the couch and covers himself. After getting his toes shielded he makes sure the blanket drapes over Oliver too. Oliver couldn’t help but snort at the switch that apparently flipped in the guy because he was acting more like a child than anything else. “Thanks for putting this on.” Oliver lays his arm across Barry’s legs.

“Don’t mention it.”


	5. Chapter 5

Early morning struck the boys violently. The two jump at Oliver’s alarm wailing from his phone on the table. Barry almost kicking Oliver in the face. When the two get their bearings, Oliver swiftly presses dismiss. Barry rubs his eyes with a half-hearted glare toward the perpetrator. Oliver gives an apologetic smile.

“Breakfast?” Barry tries to turn over but his ankle gave a violent protest.

“Coffee.” He mumbles from between his arms trying to cover his eyes to the morning sun filtering through the large windows. Oliver agrees to the request and begins his morning routine now for two. When he comes back to the dozing man Oliver can’t help but think he is the first person he has woken up with and not had sex. It was a curious thought and made him stare at the younger man longer. The green hoodie Oliver gave him two nights ago is now riding up and revealing a small six pack of tight muscle. The sweat pants he hoped would sort of fit him did no such thing. They were already revealing his hips and down a V that just barely was stopped by his slightly aroused bulge. It’s been awhile since Oliver himself had morning wood and he wondered what spurred this one for Barry. Said man shifts making the bunched-up sweats tighten against his crotch and Barry decided now would be a great time to wake up. Oliver hands him his coffee, waiting patiently to see how Barry would handle the obvious. It was when Barry got into a sitting position that he finally noticed. Oliver took a sip of his coffee and watched the show before him. First Barry froze in realization then tried to cover himself with a blanket that was wrapped around his legs and hanging off the side that decided was going to tighten around his injured leg making Barry rattle off a string of curses. Before Oliver could try and take pity on the man Barry almost dropped his coffee. Oliver quickly grabbed it with his free hand and sat it to the side with his own. Barry tried futilely to stand on his good leg, losing balance. Oliver caught him but wasn’t prepared for the complete tumble and fell to the floor in between the couch and coffee table. Oliver realized the problem first and attempted to get him off gently but his hardened dick rubbed against his now interested one. Oliver didn’t want to make Barry any more uncomfortable after his chaotic display but when Barry tried to get himself up he moved his knee between Oliver’s legs causing a delicious friction. Oliver lifts his own and rubs against Barry by mistake. A moan escapes Barry, causing the male to turn red, looking at Oliver in mortification.

“I’m not judging. Just wondering why you woke up horny since we are now in a situation.” Oliver jokes to try and keep Barry from getting any more embarrassed. Barry bit his lip.

“Scientifically speaking when one is asleep the brain can cause the dick to become hard just for it to stay used to storing blood for a large amount of time without hurting. Or the more common reason is that the brain isn’t filtering the reaction so if someone brushes up against something they could become aroused by instinct and-” Oliver covers Barry’s mouth with his hand not wanting to listen to more sex ed. He was also surprised his own erection hasn’t gone down yet with that embarrassing display. It instead got harder and he was fighting the urge to grind more against Barry’s body.

“I’m going to lift you and you brace on your good leg.” Oliver places his hands at Barry’s abdomen and begins to lift him. Barry scrambles back onto the couch and gets to a semi standing position from there. Oliver lifts himself up, eyes glued to Barry.

“You are in the same predicament as me.” Barry states looking at Oliver’s tinted pants. Oliver leans on one foot. And looks at him expectantly. Barry squares his shoulders, stuffing the embarrassment away. “You wish you could handle all this.” Barry crosses his arms. Oliver simply chuckles.

“I’m sure I could rock your world.” Oliver grabs his coffee and heads back into the kitchen thinking of his usual string of crime scenes to get his erection down. In record time he was able to walk around easily. When he goes back to the sitting area Barry was no where to be found. Listening carefully, Oliver hears the sounds of the shower going in the back bathroom. Scratching his head at his morning Oliver is not for the first time questioning all his life choices that has led up to Barry living with him. Barry, a thief on the run from his own past. A man brave in the face of danger and filled with confidence until its about himself. He was a puzzle. He was addicting.

Barry was not much different to Oliver after this morning. Barry having already gone through the motions in the shower to relieve his erection. He couldn’t remember the last time he got laid without being under the influence of something. He easily admitted to Oliver being attractive and a man that would probably be good for some stress relief but he felt himself become increasingly unhappy at the thought of a one-night stand with him. Oliver has already become important to him and Barry would never reduce a friendship like that with a cheap night of sex. He never had with the girls, he won’t with Oliver. Though, he will admit he had a bit of pride that he could get _the_ Oliver Queen aroused even after thoroughly humiliating himself. It was funny though. Something he decided was worth just letting go and carrying on with the day.

“I’ve got to check in at the office but I will be back soon. Raisa will be here any minute and can make you breakfast.” Oliver had knocked on the door before raising his voice for Barry to hear from the other side of the door. Barry turns off the shower smelling like male body wash for once and steps out to dry off before answering.

“Are you going to meet with Blair? You’ll need to go to Star Medical school across town.” Oliver gives an impressed whistle.

“Talented girl.”

“Very. Remember to use my nickname.” Barry yells. Oliver yells back he didn’t forget and heads out of the house for the day. Barry wraps the towel around his waist and grabs the laundry. He decides he wanted to try and do something to help Raisa so heads to the laundry room located in the basement. The door opened on creaky hinges when he managed to hobble his way across the house. He didn’t quite remember the steps being so steep. Barry gently places his toes to the floor of his bad leg and was relieved that pain didn’t instantly shoot up from the pressure. He continues to apply pressure bit by bit till he felt pain enough to discourage more. He figured he would be able to use his bad leg to steady himself while he hopped from one step to the next. Taking hold of the railing Barry slowly hops down the stairs till he makes it to the cement floor. A chill ran up his spine when he made it all the way down from the cold floor hitting his bare feet. Sighing, Barry limps his way over to the laundry area and begins a load for Raisa which included his clothes he had on for two days now. He was going to head right back up in his towel but something caught his eye. It was an old, faded trunk, almost rotting at the corners. Barry wondered what Oliver would store in the green box when it looks like that and heads over to investigate. Curious by nature, the lock didn’t bother him. Barry looks around the basement where tools are scattered about as a makeshift working area. He finds a swiss army knife, the luck, on a work bench at the far end of the basement and brings it back to the trunk. A finger traces the mandarin script on the sides before getting to work. Having done this so many times before, Barry manages to pick the lock in seconds. He was quick in his movements but no sound came from him, stealth mode by default when he gets nosy. His senses were on high alert, not needing them to pay full attention to the task at hand. So, when he heard the front door open he knew Raisa was home but he had time still to lift the lid and investigate what was inside. A tarp covered most of the contents so Barry rifled through to find what hides beneath. He finds the biggest and most obvious is a bow. A simple yet elegant one at that. He took his time marveling at the craftsmanship before poking around again at the hand-crafted arrows. He then finds a journal. Filled with names crossed out with few left unmarked. He recognized the names as people Oliver put behind bars. A knife was lain carefully on top of a severely worn outfit Barry had an inkling was from his time on the island. He lifted the hood out and fingered the fabric carefully. It still smelled like the rain and trees Oliver lived in for six months. Barry heard Raisa calling his name and knew he was running out of time. He looked around one last time as he put everything back the way he found it, taking note of a jar filled with herbs before closing the trunk and securing the lock in place just in time to hear the door to the basement creak from being disturbed further.

“Down here Raisa, got some laundry started for you.” He limps over to the stair case greeting Raisa with a shining smile.

“Barry, dear, you shouldn’t be up on that ankle of yours let alone hobbling on stairs. Come up and I’ll get you an ice pack.” Barry obliges her, heading up with his head filled with nothing but Oliver once again. Why would he keep stuff from the island when it was so traumatizing?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Oliver had told Lance his lead was taking him out again on an old case. He wasn’t given much grief over it given whenever he reopened cases he was able to close them, making progress on all the cold cases they accumulated one by one. Oliver now stood outside the large college building with doctors and students wandering about the campus, helping patience around. It was one of the more advanced schools. Patients being treated just as well as normal hospitals. Oliver took the steps two at a time to get inside and talk with the information desk lady. She looked up at him with cat eye glasses and a smile that told him she saw something she liked. Oliver gave her a smile, making her drop everything she was doing.

“What can I do for you sir?” she strung out the last word in a sultry tone that made Oliver lean forward, knowing he wouldn’t need to bring out his badge.

“I’m looking for a woman who is a student here.” The woman, Debbie says her name tag, looked put out. Oliver amends to his favor again. “For a friend, they have personal problems going on and I need to inform her of her friend’s… injury.” Oliver states with a fake worried look on his face. Debbie looks sympathetic and grabs his hand.

“Anything to help you to help a friend. You guys must be very good friends.” Oliver nods, taking his hand back slowly.

“Her name is Blair Redding.” Debbie turns to her computer.

“I’ll help you find her cupcake, even if I have to turn this place upside down for you.” She gives a wink and Oliver is about at his end for tolerance for this woman. Luckily, she pulled something up quickly. “She works on the third floor, pediatrics. The nurse up there can help you find her. I sadly can’t leave my desk for too long. Maybe no more than say, thirty minutes.” Oliver quickly excused himself from the situation and made his way up stairs. He was first hit by lots of crying when the elevator doors opened on the third floor. Then the scent of babies wafted from down the hall. Mix that all with your usual hospital smells and Oliver was getting sick from it. He never liked hospitals. When he found the front desk, he got the attention of a much older lady who was easier to talk to.

“Blair Redding? Can I ask what for?” Oliver supplies the excuse of delivering information on a friend being injured and she went ahead to page her. It only took a few minutes of waiting and Blair was at the desk asking what was wrong.

“Mrs. Redding?” Oliver asks politely. The look she gave him let him know she knew not only his past but also his present vocation.

“Yes. What do you want?” She asks defensively.

“I’m a friend of Barr. Can I talk to you in private?” She relaxes a little but seems a bit dodgy even as they make their way to an empty waiting room. They sit on two chairs around a small round table.

“What do you want? You’re a detective now right?” He nods.

“You follow the news.” He states.

“Is Barry ok?” Oliver nods.

“He has a sprained ankle but I’m taking care of him right now. That’s not why I am here though.” She looks at him expectantly, a woman who doesn’t care for pleasantries. “He is helping me with some cases against cops in the precinct. I am trying to put officer Larry Weser away for his crimes but no one will step forward. Barry told me you’d be willing to talk to him about it.” Blair shakes her head.

“We don’t talk about corrupt cops on the streets. It’s a good way to get a shallow grave.” Oliver leans in imploring.

“If you won’t talk to him about it will you at least come see him? He’s been a bit antsy.” Blair gives a small giggle.

“If he stays in one place too long he goes stir crazy.” She looks out the window to the hall and watches some nurses walk past.

“He left an envelope full of money underneath my door. I still need to thank him. Yes, I’ll come and see him later tonight.” Oliver thanks her.

“Come around six and we will be happy to have you over for dinner.” Blair says she might make it. The two bid each other goodbye politely. Oliver decides to head back to the precinct to get some actual work he can turn in today done while he waits for time to pass him. When he gets back however, he sees the precinct is alive and in the search of someone. Lance comes over, grabbing him to hurry over with him to speak to the chief of police.

“We found the count has been working on that version of vertigo the city was hit with a month back.”

“During my mother’s trial?” Lance nods.

“After he got away when you went off to catch him on your own,” He was giving him a pointed look about needing backup. Oliver ignores it, Diggle having been out of commission and Felicity not someone who goes into the field. “We thought he might resurface again so we kept tabs on the drug market. We got a hit.” Oliver sighs, knowing it’s going to be a long day. When they reach the Chief’s office they close the door, silence enveloping the room.

“Detectives, I want you two to be the head of this investigation. It isn’t a homicide just yet but I want our best on the streets looking for this son of a bitch.” Lance thanks him for the kind words and asks if there is any other information they may need.

“Here is the file, including the new developments in the case. I know this won’t get solved over-night and that cases will come up. I want you working on this with any free time you have.” Which was also code that he expected late hours put into this. Oliver rubs his jaw, not liking what he’s been handed even if he took it as a personal blow when he lost the Count last time. They were dismissed soon after that and Oliver saw the time was already getting close to one in the afternoon. He wondered what Barry and Raisa were up to. Probably cleaning and cooking together and Oliver was getting worried about him getting really stir crazy. Perhaps seeing what he liked when he got home next. Give him a book or a video game or something.

“Queen, get your head out of the clouds.” Oliver jumped back to the present, he and Lance standing by his desk.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” he asked. Lance gave him a once over.

“You ok Queen? It’s rare for you to space out and that’s usually when we are going through power points for training.” Oliver waves him off.

“Yea I am fine. Just a lot on my mind.” Lance nods understanding.

“Look I haven’t had a case in a while besides the usual homicide in the Glades for muggings and gang violence. I’ll take lead on this till you start feeling better. You should have stayed away. Took that time off.” Oliver was beginning to think that was a good idea so he could devote himself to his new crusade but shook that thought away.

“I’m fine detective, really.” Lance gives a thoughtful hum.

“Finish up todays paperwork and head home early, I’ll get to you tomorrow on what I put together on the Count. We don’t have much to go on except that Vertigo has been found on the streets again.” Oliver decides to let him have his way. He rarely shows concern for him as is so he will take it as a win. Sitting down at his desk for the rest of the day, Oliver worked through not just his paperwork but Lance’s as well. He didn’t finish until ten past seven and he felt his neck crack just from the act of lifting it. It was days like this he would miss the nonstop movement of the island. Constantly running and moving to catch something or someone. Staying on guard in case he was found and killed. He wondered how Sara was doing on her search for herself after everything. He decided to call it a day and packed up to head back when he got a text from Barry.

“Blair told me about the girl. She and I are going to go and talk to her tomorrow.” A smile comes to his lips and he felt a little more energy seep into his steps as he got to his car. When he got home, Barry was limping his way out of the sitting room to greet him.

“Blair just left. Thanks for being so nice to her. She didn’t seem worried that I was working with you because of that.” Oliver throws his keys in the tray by the door and hangs his jacket up by the door.

“She is a good woman. Nice head on her shoulders.” Barry smiles at him warmly.

“They all are. They just needed someone to believe in them. I think everyone needs that sometimes.”

“What if I said I believed in you?” Oliver said, walking toward him. Barry stood up a little straighter from where he was leaning against the side table in the foyer.

“What do you believe in me for?” Barry was confused that there would even be a reason for him to be believed in.

“That you will be the light the Glades need. I can put criminals away when they hit the radar. You, well you already know them. Know the people they hurt personally. You can save them, I have the small job of grabbing them. You are the reason I can even get near them.”

“You have a naïve take on all this.” Oliver looks at him in disbelief.

“Why do you say that? We are about to put away a corrupt cop.” Barry crosses his arms, sitting on the side table lightly.

“It’s not like the movies Oli, doing good comes at a price. In the end, the criminals always win because there is more of them then heroes.”

“I don’t believe that.” Barry sighs at him but wanted to change the subject instead of crushing the hope in Oliver.

“What is with the crate in the basement?” Oliver raises a brow.

“You went through my things?” Barry shrugs impishly.

“It’s a hard habit to break.” Oliver sighs and motions for him to come into the sitting room.

“It’s stuff from the island. The bow is something I got from a friend and the notebook is from my dad.”

“What’s with the hood?” Oliver smirks.

“A friend’s as well. I wore it in honor of him.” Barry and Oliver fell onto the couch, sitting close to each other with Barry’s leg propped up on the coffee table.

“I sometimes wish I had something of my parents, but I could never keep it close with how often I get robbed on the streets.” Oliver takes in every word of that small slip. Barry knew he had let out more than he meant to but when he looks at Oliver he doesn’t regret it. Oliver’s arm propped up on the back of the couch falls to Barry’s shoulder. Oliver gives him a small hug, laying his chin on top of his head.

“I know what happened to your mother. I know I can’t say anything to make it better but,” Oliver lets Barry go so he can look in his eyes. “I look into cold cases because of the resources I have. As a thank you for joining my team, I’ll look into your case and find her killer.” Barry’s jaw drops. The case had been closed so quickly Barry never thought anyone would care to look in further.

“Thank you.” Barry gasps. He felt tears burning his eyes and tries to hide it. “Have you seen all the Star Wars?” Barry clears his throat. Oliver shakes his head.

“We should watch them. You really are missing out.” Oliver lets Barry grab the remote to the TV and settles in by his side to watch yet another Star Wars movie for the second night in a row. What has his life come to?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yea its been 2 months but blame college. a 23 year old me is kinda not sure about school life but i must suffer to make a future. anyway finally found some time though i kind forgot where i was going with this so if this seems a little... odd thats why. im working on the plot again since i lost the outline so this might turn bad or fix itself.

Barry had given Blair his number to put in her phone and told her to call him when she had gotten back to Oliver’s place the next morning. It was past nine when his phone went off, waking him in his guest room. Barry turns over groggily, knowing he and Oliver went to bed late last night having watched two movies in a row.

“Hey Blair.” He mumbles.

“Hey I’m outside.” She whispers. Barry’s brow furrows.

“Why are you whispering?” Blair takes a moment to answer.

“I was about to walk up to the gate but then a woman pulled up. I’m presently hiding in the bushes.” Barry smacks his head having forgotten all the security.

“Ok, wait a minute and I’ll be out. It’s just Raisa the family maid. She practically raised Oliver so she’s cool.” Blair hums and says she will wait by the road away from the cameras. Barry gets out of bed and gets dressed in clothes Raisa had brought him yesterday that actually fit. She brought him a red plaid shirt made out of thick fabric for the cold and a nice pair of khakis. She had also given him a thick black pea coat that fit him perfectly and what looked to be hiker boots. When Barry looked in the mirror he couldn’t believe he was wearing things that probably would cost him an arm, or maybe his leg that isn’t injured. Speaking of legs, his ankle still hurt to put pressure on it and he was supposed to walk around today. Barry decides to go ask Raisa for help since he heard her in the kitchen. Grabbing his glasses by the bedside, he made his way there and accidentally startled her when she turned.

“My goodness Barry you startled me. It’s awfully quiet and I didn’t hear a sound from you.” Barry shrinks into his shoulders, laughing at himself.

“Sorry, I’m quiet on my feet.” Raisa sets the pot she was scrubbing down.

“Would you like breakfast?” Barry nods.

“Could it just be something I can take to go? I am meeting a friend today.” Raisa puts her hands on her hips.

“On that ankle? Aren’t you still hurt?” Barry scratches the back of his head.

“Do you have maybe a crutch laying around here?” Raisa sighs at him with a disapproving eye.

“You shouldn’t push yourself. You’ll worry Oliver but I know he has crutches from when he got shot in the leg.” Barry smiles at the luck but feels bad since Oliver had gotten shot. Raisa leaves to gather the crutches and Barry makes himself some toast and grabs a breakfast bar. When Raisa came back with the crutches he had finished his toast and was about to open the breakfast bar.

“Thanks Raisa, I promise to rest often.” She pats him on the shoulder and follows him to the door.

“Please text Oliver regularly so he knows where you are in case something happens.” Barry waves then heads down the steps. When he gets to the gravel he is very glad for his long limbs because he was able to take big, swinging steps to get down the drive way at a decent pace. When the gates open for him he sees Blair waiting at the curb of the road in her sun dress he helped her pick out at Goodwill and large sun hat. She turns and waves excitedly.

“I’m glad to see you up and moving.” She gives him a warm embrace. “The girls are worried about you.”

“I’m glad I can be up and moving again but I can’t wait till I can run again. Why are they worried?” Blair and Barry start walking as Blair tries to get an Uber. She manages to find one 15 minutes away and they make their pick-up spot at a small park up the road.

“They think you were taken or something while at the club because you just looked so hot when you left.” Barry laughs at the compliment.

“You girls should know I can take care of myself.” He nudges her playfully.

“We still worry but I don’t think we will have to worry much anymore.” Barry turns his head to look at her. She ducks her head.

“Detective Queen seems really nice. I think he has taken to you and you him.” Barry bites his lip.

“He said he’d look into my mother’s murder.” He whispers. Blair almost tripped over her wedges.

“He did? That’s wonderful Barry. If you and him work together I’m sure you two will figure it out.” Barry looks to the sky. Wondering if it was too soon to hope.

“Why do you think I can be of any help.” Blair hums.

“You always accomplish anything you set your mind to. Hell, you even taught yourself chemistry to help me in my studies.” Barry out right laughed at that memory. At how bad Blair was.

“Bill Nye knew his stuff. Besides its fun when you get the hang of it.” Blair scoffs.

“You taught yourself senior year level college classes. That’s not just something normal people can do. You are smart Barry. You can do anything.” Barry eyes a bench and tries to change the subject.

“I’m already a little winded, let’s sit on the bench and wait for the Uber.” Blair follows Barry and sits beside him. She follows the lead in a change of subject and tells him how her med school experience has been and that she is looking at an internship at one of the best hospitals in the city. Barry was proud of her, one of the biggest turn around stories since being in the Glades. The Uber arrived not long after they started catching up and they continued their conversation the twenty minutes it took them to get to the girl’s house. Blair knew her as one of the med school students. A real good friend that they bonded over their own scars. Barry told Blair to do most of the talking to start so as not to startle her. They walked up the small walkway of the neighborhood house in one of Starling’s better middle-class areas. Blair rang the bell and the two waited for someone to answer the door. It was an older man. Barry guessed he was the father.

“Hello Mr. Barton, I was wondering if Wanda was home.” Mr. Barton steps aside to let them in and calls up the stairs to Wanda. She was soon down the stairs to greet Blair.

“Who’s this?” Wanda asks, long waves framing her pale face in auburn. Barry waves awkwardly, not one for formal introductions.

“This is my best friend Barry. He is working with Detective Queen.” Wanda tucks her hair behind her ears and motions for them to come up stairs. They follow up and take seats in her room.

“What is this about Blair?” Wanda asks nervously. Barry hunches over feeling awkward already. Blair comes to sit on the bed next to her friend and already gets into the soothing position with her hand rubbing circles on her back.

“You know what this is about.” She whispers softly. Wanda looked like she was trying to control herself from losing it.

“I can’t.” she says. Blair gives her a hug.

“Wanda, you are the only person strong enough to help them put the asshole away. He deserves to be brought to justice for what he is still doing.” Wanda hides her face.

“What if he hurts me.” Barry accidentally speaks.

“Oliver won’t let that happen.” He clears his throat at the confused gazes. “Detective Queen can put him away and you will be safe. He just needs a witness to speak out. Perhaps if you speak more will come forward. He’s already tried five others Wanda. There is no telling how many more he has hurt who haven’t reported.” Wanda starts crying. Blair starts making comforting noises and holds her closer.

“I’m scared. What will my parents think?” Blair kisses the top of her head.

“That you are their brave little girl that they love and hate the man who hurt you.” Barry was hurting as he watched the scene. He understood what she was feeling. It must be one of the requirements when you live on the streets in the Glades. He had an attempt on him. By a woman no less who had drugged him. He had been lucky though. Being able to hide thanks to his free running skills before the drugs took complete affect. He hadn’t gone to court. He had gotten his own kind of justice. Needless to say, she won’t be doing that ever again.

“Blair, I think she needs some tissues.” Blair gets up to go get some from the bathroom down stairs and Barry gets to his knees so that Wanda could see him through her curtain of hair.

“I know what you feel.” Barry told her his story. Though nothing happened, he had felt the fear. The weakness. It also wasn’t the first time he has been touched without consent. He had been lucky every time he got away. Survival instincts taking him far enough away. Getting him the upper hand in those fights. Wanda hurt so much more. She hurt for herself. For those she let get hurt with her silence. For Barry, the pain she sees in those eyes. Wanda gets on her knees in front of Barry and the two embrace.

“I’m so sorry.” She hiccups. Barry hears the door open and close quietly before another set of arms join in for a group hug. Barry shushes Wanda, running his fingers through her hair while Blair nuzzled into them both.

“Don’t apologize. Speak out for those too afraid to do so if you truly want to make things better. It won’t change that it happened, but it will prevent it from happening to others.” He says in her ear. The three laps into a silence with only their quiet cries of pain they all carry breaking it. When Wanda got herself under control she takes both Barry and Blair’s hands.

“Will you be there, when I speak?” They both nod eyes now determined for her.

“We will be there the whole way Wanda.” Blair says, cupping her face and wiping tears away. Barry’s phone vibrates and he takes it out of his back pocket. He sees it was from Oliver.

“Are you ok?” Barry smiles, never having someone check up on him like this.

“You have someone to take the stand.” He sends back. Locking it, Barry turns back to Wanda.

“Would you be willing to make a statement to Detective Queen? It doesn’t have to be at the precinct if you don’t want to go there.” Wanda sniffles before nodding and leaning into Blair.

“How about we go to your favorite coffee shop. We can get some hot chocolate.” Barry lets the girls dictate from there. Letting Oliver know when and where they can meet up for the statement. It was nearing lunch hour when the four all met up at the recently opened Jitters. An expansion from Central City. He was right on time getting there, the other three having a shorter transit got there early.

“Good afternoon, I’m Detective Queen.” Oliver sits next to Barry and takes out the paperwork to make the statement.

“Wanda Barton. Nice to meet you.” She whispers anxiously. Oliver notices and set the papers down in front of here before leaning in to speak softly.

“There is no need to be afraid. I will not let anything happen to you. I already talked to the D.A. She is a good friend of mine and said if you give us the statement she will make sure to get him taken down within the week. A trial being made in record time. She pulled some strings.” Wanda nods. Overwhelmed from the information and how fast this was going. Barry looks at Oliver in awe.

“How did you both get this to happen so fast?” He asks quietly for just him and Oliver to hear. They were close enough to feel each other’s breath, an electric intensity hitting them both.

“We both took this case personally. All the ones against other cops will be treated just as harshly. Laurel is scarier than me just so you know.” Barry flinched. He could see the possibility of Oliver being scary but if this woman was supposed to be scarier than him, Barry was honestly frightened for future cops they take down. It was slow progress for Wanda to write the statement, having to relive the worst moment of her life. The other three at the table carried her through though. Words of love and encouragement coming from all involved till finally an hour passed with all full on hot chocolate and Wanda hands her statement over. Everyone began to get up to leave but before Oliver could go Blair stopped him than turned to Barry.

“Wanda wants me there when she tells her parents. Will you be able to get back?” she looks between the two in question. Oliver steps forward.

“I will get Barry back safe and sound.” Oliver swears. Blair smiles cheekily.

“You better, or all the girls in the apartments will have your head Detective.” She waves good bye and helps Wanda out to get back to her house.

“I’m worried she was serious.” Oliver says to Barry while they head to his car parked a few cars down the street.

“You should be.” Is all Barry says with a knowing smile, not elaborating for Oliver even when he asks.

 

* * *

 

With the passing of Officer Weser’s trial came more revelations. He wasn’t the only cop taking advantage of women on the highway. Wanda Barton inspired a movement for all women to come out and speak without fear. Laurel took these cases as an insult to the justice system and pushed all of them forward. One case didn’t just put one officer away. It put seven away. All of which Barry had written down in a small book for Oliver. Barry felt a surge of pride to have been the catalyst to bring about such a revolution that has all corrupt cops on edge. Oliver has yet to slow down. His precinct looks to him as a scourge to other officers but the officers and detectives that are innocent find solace in his determination and capability. A month has passed and more officers have fallen under the justice system’s wrath headed by Oliver and Laurel with Barry stalking the shadows for more to take down.

“Hey Ethan, why did you call me out here?” after two weeks of rest Barry decided it was time he headed out on his healed leg. It was a hard decision at first. He thought now he was able bodied his place in Oliver’s home was no longer available. With the continued investigations and the fact that a few of the corrupt cops knew he had to be the one supplying information, Barry stayed far away from the apartment building he originally used as his safe house. He does text the ones that have phones from time to time so they know he is still alive but otherwise he pretends the place doesn’t exist for him. After a week of being on his own Oliver had contacted him with an invitation for dinner instead of meeting for more information on a drug ring the cops were keeping quiet. Barry had accepted the invitation and all future invitations till it became a nightly thing. Oliver would be at work till late at night and Barry would be out canvasing the streets for more leads and evidence. They would meet back at Oliver’s place to share a meal and a movie. Often, they fell asleep on the couch together, conversing after movies late into the night and Barry honestly loved waking up with Oliver next to him. A full week has passed with that routine now and Barry was now out in the middle of the night, Oliver having fallen asleep on the couch. Barry had sneak away because, Ethan, one of his old friends, said he wanted to talk.

“Look man, if things weren’t this bad I wouldn’t even be thinking about doing this.” Barry furrows his brow. He had not wanted to leave Oliver’s side, having grown accustomed to snuggling with the larger man but something didn’t seem right with Ethan asking to meet him so suddenly.

“What is going on Ethan? Are you in trouble?” Ethan heaves a sigh.

“You boy Queen has made everything crazy on the streets man. Cops doing business with us are now trying to cut off lose ends and I’m on that list. My friend Mike just got capped last night.” Barry crosses his arms over his dark red leather jacket zipped up to show the embroidered lightning.

“You coming forward then?” Barry watches Ethan wring his hands nervously.

“Promise me immunity and I’ll sing like a canary.” Barry bites his lip. He can’t give that kind of promise but Oliver was only a phone call away. Barry takes out his phone from the running pack he keeps slung on his shoulder. When he calls, the phone rings several times before Oliver picks up.

“Barry what’s wrong?” he wasn’t surprised Oliver was worried. He has not left so suddenly in the middle of the night before.

“I’m fine but I am with a drug dealer who is an associate of mine. He is willing to tell you about some corrupt cops who are offing drug dealers they have been working with if you promise him immunity.” Oliver clicks his tongue.

“Sure, I’ll give him immunity. If his information holds up in court.” Barry wasn’t surprised Oliver was being a hard ass. He wants to catch criminals, not give them immunity. Barry simply agrees, shrugging and tells Oliver to meet him at the Big Belly Burger a few miles from his house. They hang up with Oliver telling him to be careful.

“Detective Queen agrees to your terms but you better hope it’s useful or he won’t extend the immunity to you.” Ethan groans but concedes.

“I need protection too you know. These guys aren’t messing around.” They walk at an easy pace the few blocks to the bus stop that will take them to Big Belly Burger while Ethan fills Barry in on what’s been happening. Apparently, the ring has just started sending out Vertigo at a steady pace. However, the Count hasn’t been seen from what Ethan could gather. Barry chewed his lip while they road the bus in whispered conversations. He felt that the absence of the count was off. He usually loved strutting around and taking credit for his work. Ethan gave Barry names and places, which he wrote in his ever-present note pad. A new habit he took up given he needed to relay things exactly as said to Oliver. It was hard to remember stories when he was also running around the city doing his usual activities to keep up appearances, much to Oliver’s chagrin. When they arrived at the Big Belly Burger Barry knew Oliver had to have been waiting given that their bus was late. Barry motioned for Ethan to go in without him and Barry continued down the street toward the general direction of Oliver’s place. He knows almost every route to take in order to get there. He walked for a long time, having to stuff his hands deep into his pockets to shield himself from the cold that was turning into a wet cold with a promise of rain.

“You better hurry up Oliver. I won’t be too happy if I get caught in the rain.” Barry grumbles. Speak of the devil and he may appear. Oliver revs his black sport’s car and idles next to Barry who jumps in excitedly.

“I think I am spoiling you.” Oliver teases. Barry gives a fake laugh to him as he warms his hands close to the hot air blowing from the vents.

“I could just start finding a hovel to live in.” Barry taunts. Last time Barry asked if he should stay or go Oliver had gotten almost defensive in making sure he stayed. As he expected Oliver scoffs to hide his glare.

“I won’t stop you if you wanted to but I would entice you to stay.” Barry leans back and props his feet on the dash to further mess with Oliver. He cleared his throat in a warning.

“Entice me how?” Barry teases. They have started this kind of banter lately and Barry likes to see who backs down first. The odds are always unsure. Oliver swats the offending feet and Barry lets them fall to the floor.

“Well, I already feed you, give you the best in electronics and a garden bath. What else would you want?” the ball is in Barry’s court now and he fumbles for a moment. 

“Those are all great to live comfortably,” Oliver interjects with spoiled. “But I need a little spice to my life.” Oliver hums.

“Spice you say. Well I think I know how to entertain you.” Barry looks at him expectantly. He doesn’t elaborate and Barry knows that poker face. He rarely uses it with him unless he is trying to give Barry a surprise. They pull into the garage after lapsing into a comfortable silence. Barry mainly trying to figure out what Oliver was going to do.

“So, what now?” Barry asks while they head inside. Oliver tosses his keys in the bowl next to the door and locks the door behind Barry.

“I say sleep. I will follow up on the leads your ‘associate’ gave me. Diggle might have some more concrete information to add in order to get more cops to help me.” Barry nods knowing he will need to work the streets tomorrow checking out the place Ethan said. “Also, I don’t want you going out tomorrow.” Barry halts in his retreat to his bed room.

“Say Again?” he sizes Oliver up to see what he will do to defend his request.

“I want you to meet with someone instead.” Barry’s interest in piqued.

“Who?”

“Felicity has some contacts from Central who I want you to meet to get some things that should keep you safer in the field.” Toys. That’s all Barry understood at that moment. He got an awesome outfit from the girls and now he gets toys from Oliver, or a friend of a friend of his.

“Really? That’s cool I will so go meet them. Where? When? What are they like?” Oliver chuckles at Barry’s enthusiasm.

“Relax, it’s just a few things to make free running easier. I don’t need you spraining your leg again.” Barry scoffs.

“That was technically your fault.” Oliver watches as Barry retreats into his room to try and have the last word, but Oliver felt like being a little petty tonight mainly because of how cheeky Barry has been today.

“Pray tell how it was my fault?” Barry gets out of his jacket and his running shirt to put it in the wash tomorrow morning. Oliver takes in the toned muscles.

“You made me go into a situation where I was vulnerable and I had to run in the middle of a fire fight. Your fault.” Oliver steps up right behind Barry and whispers in his ear.

“Or maybe you weren’t fast enough.” Barry jumps and Oliver retreats having the final word before Barry recovers.

“Asshole!” Barry yells after him. Silence follows except for a low rumble just barely reaching Barry’s ears, letting him know Oliver was laughing at his expense. Barry sighs good naturedly and turns in for the night his ear still tingling. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver had told Barry where Felicity would introduce him to her friends which just so happened to be in a construction zone. Barry was the first to leave the house for once and it felt oddly domestic.

“Oliver we are out of milk.” Barry had said when he found out he couldn’t have cereal as a breakfast dessert after his meal Oliver cooked. Oliver looked at him with disbelief.

“I literally just bought a gallon four days ago.” Barry looks at him sheepish.

“You also shouldn’t have brought home the holiday flavored hot chocolate packets. Though tell Laurel they were heavenly.” Oliver rolls his eyes at Barry’s early morning antics. When Barry had deposited his dishes in the sink, Oliver was just going to turn and tell him he would get him another gallon but didn’t notice the close proximity. Barry raises his head a fraction from leaning over the sink and low and behold they were breathing each other’s air. Barry stumbles back red, while Oliver merely turns back to his dishes.

“I’ll get another gallon before getting back home tonight.” It sounded a little more strained but Barry was too busy berating himself at the time to notice or to return the glances Oliver gave him while Barry retreated out of the house. Which leads him to the present. Now standing in the center of the construction site, Barry wonders how he is to find them in this mess. He didn’t have to look long because he heard the familiar voice of Felicity fussing toward a male he didn’t know. Barry round the corner behind a trailer and is greeted by the site of Felicity telling a young man with long hair to stop playing with his inventions till Barry shows up. While another woman with fair skin and auburn hair tries to mediate the two eccentric people. Barry strides over hesitantly with his hands in his pockets and an unsure slump in his shoulders. Felicity notices him first.

“Barry, you are late.” Felicity deadpans. Barry scratches the back of his head.

“Would you believe me it was traffic?” The man beside Felicity looks at him, bewildered.

“Don’t you free run? Like, on top of buildings?” Barry laughs and coughs at the same time being caught in his bad excuse.

“My name is Barry, and who are you two?” Barry tries to distract from his lateness.

“My name is Caitlin Snow. This is my friend Cisco Ramon.” Said guy gives a mock salute and Barry knows he is going to like these two.

“Yo man, this is when I am supposed to give you some cool gadgets at the request of Felicity’s not boss.” Cisco says and receives a glare from Felicity. Barry looks at her questioningly.

“He’s not my boss but I do end up doing things for him.” It was almost like a pout and Barry does his best to not laugh. Caitlin elbows Cisco and he walks over to Barry with a metal brace and glasses that looked like a visor from a motorcycle helmet. Barry almost jumps up and down at the excitement and waits for instruction, vibrating in his attempt to hold still.

“So this goes on your wrist and these obviously go on your head.” Barry lets him fit him with the devices and when he steps back he takes a moment to check out his wrist brace that had something that looked like it would shoot out a projectile. It was very light, didn’t feel like he was wearing anything more then a fancy watch. The face piece was clear of blemishes and didn’t bother him so he was good with it all. Cisco gives him a thumbs up and steps over to where Felicity and Caitlin where standing sitting by a table with a laptop on it. “So, we want you to run around this place doing your thing and test out my new toys I’m letting you use.” Barry leans his weight on one leg and crosses his arms.

“What do they do?” Caitlin cuts of Cisco.

“Aim your wrist piece to something you think is sturdy and a projectile should wrap around it or lodge itself into whatever you aimed at then a large amount of pressurized air will dislodge it or make it unwrap when you press the red symbol on top of it.” Barry eyes the symbol that he notices was a circle with an arrow going through lightning.

“Interesting idea.” Felicity raises her hand.

“My idea. Oliver has a fetish for arrows and you like lightning so there.” Barry smiles at that but jumps when red words and articles start passing before his eyes. “Sorry wrong program, give me a second while I sync the right one.” Barry watches the chaos subside till a jagged line, almost like lightning flashes before his eyes, showing a path. “I have already mapped out a route for you to take to practice using this stuff and the lighting I made as your guide will show you where to go and what to aim at to use your cable.” Barry lets himself jump up in down to get lose to run.

“This is so cool.” He mutters in awe. When he felt ready to run, he took off after the lightning, jumping over pipes and equipment, and zipping around ditches. When he gets on the construction beams he sees the lighting jump to a beam that was hanging across a big gap in the center of the place. He stops only a moment to aim and presses the symbol. The cable blasts off with surprising kick back and almost guides itself to where he aimed to latch onto the frame. Barry uses his momentum to hurl himself headlong into open air. The terror and exhilaration that grips his heart makes him high. And when he gets to the other side, he sticks the landing to throw himself into a run after the lightning. Going through this rhythm as he got higher and higher till he got to the end of the construction and a beam is leading off to nowhere. Barry sees a crane far enough away no one would make a jump like that but even with Felicity yelling in his ear to stop he throws himself off the beam with a yell. He lost his breath, heart pounding in his ear and his stomach drops. In a split second he was aiming and firing the cable already second nature. The cable grabs the crane hook and he goes into a swinging motion. There was nothing to jump to so instead he guided his swing to go around the crane so he could mount the neck of it to slide down to the cab. When he finally reached solid ground he was so high on adrenaline that he screamed again with his arms spread wide and a spin to his already dizzying head. Felicity was running with Cisco and Caitlin behind him. She was already yelling about how dangerous that was. Cisco was drowning her out with his own screams of how epic his jump was and Caitlin knelt beside him asking if he was injured at all. Barry wasn’t sure when he ended up falling on his back to look up at the sky but his body was numb. He’s been free running for years but having this cable to aid him makes him _fly_. A feat that makes him not apart of this world for as long as his feet keep moving. It took him awhile to come down from his high. Everyone finally calmed down and just enjoyed the successful test run and Barry wonders something aloud.

“Why did Oliver give me this?” Cisco looks at him from their position on the ground.

“Does it matter? This is epic.” He yells with a childish glee Barry found infectious.

“He knew you were going to need to be even faster when you ran away from danger since you have been helping him.” Barry turns to Felicity.

“If you are ever somewhere unfamiliar I can also guide you with the lightning or if you need a route clear from danger.” Barry was touched Oliver would do everything in his power to help him fight the danger that was coming for them. He was happy he didn’t try and cage him or hide him from the world but allowed him to get stronger and more capable to take care of himself. Barry sighs, content with how is morning transpired.

“Now we just need to find a way to make you even faster and you could be the fastest man alive.” Cisco jokes.

 

* * *

 

Oliver was grateful Lance didn’t ask any questions when he said he was heading out for a few hours. Things have been tense at the precinct and Lance has been asking him to lay low for a while. Oliver conceded. Allowing his cases against cops to accumulate for another explosion later. While he bides his time, he had been working on his promise to Barry. It wasn’t too hard to get the old case file from the CCPD and was rather daunted by the little investigative work that was done on it. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to go to the crime scene that was a city over, Oliver enlisted Diggle for some help. Diggle had agreed and ended up going to check out the still vacant house a couple of days ago and only just got back. Oliver got his text, saying they had to meet and was pleasantly surprised Diggle had found something already. When he got to the small diner on the other side of town he didn’t have to look hard to find Diggle. In a back booth with no one sitting around him and no windows. Oliver slides in silently, taking a sip of the pre-ordered water Diggle had ordered for him.

“What did you find?” Oliver kept his voice down, knowing there was a lot of heat on him as is and didn’t want his more personal business or Barry’s easily overheard.

“Well, little actually. It’s been years since it happened.” Oliver sighs. Diggle takes out an envelope and passes it to Oliver. “However, I did find enough. As you read, she was electrocuted to death. Tied down with metal wire in the living room and her heart was ripped out.” Oliver was disgusted and wondered if Barry even knew what actually happened to is mother. “I found some old neighbors didn’t see anything, only heard the screams and only one person was able to see a man run in a yellow leather jacket. Supposedly he was a large build white male. That is all I could find from the scene.” Oliver opens the envelops to look through the file. Pictures and documents along with the notes Diggle wrote.

“Anything else?” Oliver looks at him hopefully.

“I’m working my A.R.G.U.S connections. Looking at the underworld this guy no doubt has been hiding in. he didn’t disappear. Just moved to another city but stayed close to Central. It wasn’t till a few years ago he dropped off the map.” Oliver ponders why that might have been as Diggle continues. “Give me a few more days and I should have more for you. I think his father might have something to do with this too. That car accident with the drunken driver? That was falsified. The guy was sober. And he didn’t die on impact. He was electrocuted in the driver’s seat.” Oliver was honestly shocked. A serial killer going after a family? Would he come for Barry? It didn’t seem to fit him method though. He only killed parents it would seem from what the file says.

“Thanks Dig, means a lot when you help me out.” Diggle nods and crosses his arms.

“You are living in the dark Oliver. Do you ever come up for air?” Oliver puts away the file in his briefcase. He looks at Diggle as if asking him to elaborate but something in how he was staring Oliver down answered his question.

“I’m fine Diggle. I am not doing this on my own. I have you and Felicity. I think even Detective Lance is warming up to me finally.” Diggle shakes his head.

“We are all at arm’s length for you Oliver. You need someone close enough to pull you back. Someone you can trust in and out of the field not just for your crusades.” Oliver sighs.

“Diggle, the life I lead isn’t safe.” Diggle puts up a hand.

“Neither is mine. Neither is Lyla’s. you can find someone out there for you Oliver. You just need to let them in.” Oliver looks away one name floating through his head. “You didn’t list Barry.” Oliver whips his head around hard enough for it to crack.

“Excuse me?”

“Out of the people who help you with your fight against evil. You didn’t say Barry.” Oliver looks away.

“He’s different.” Diggle leans forward with knowing look in his eyes that set Oliver on edge.

“How different?” Oliver slides out of the booth.

“Thank you for the information Diggle. Things are complicated at the precinct so I should head back.” Diggle slides back into a comfortable position in the booth, looking at Oliver like a man on display.

“You can lie to everyone but yourself Oliver.” Said man turns on his heels. Really, he picked John because of his ability to see past Oliver’s facades though sometimes he wished he couldn’t. starting something like that with Barry wasn’t a good idea. He would only get hurt the closer they got. Though, he knew he could only use that excuse for so much longer when they are living together.

 

* * *

 

Barry had spent lunch with his new-found friends and happily flew throughout the city to test out his equipment till he became fluid in his motions and started trying to time himself to get faster. He spent hours doing this, his chest heaving by the time the sun started going down despite it being early in the day.

“Not fair, it’s not even late.” Barry complains about the winter having such long nights. He normally would work during the night. However, Oliver has asked him so many times this past week to start coming in at night with how dangerous its been getting the more cops he takes down. Besides he came to like staying after movies with Oliver, a fan of cuddling but never really had the luxury till now. He wondered if Oliver cared about him sleeping practically on top of him sometimes but Oliver hadn’t said anything yet and was hopping to get away with it for as long as he could. Barry looks a little longer at the sunset till he decides to take a picture of the golden orb turning pink and orange. He then sent the picture to Oliver with the caption “nice sunset on top of Queen Consolidated.” He was getting ready to descend when Oliver texts back.

“I see you are using the contraptions I made Ramon create.” A few seconds later after Barry laughs at Oliver’s grumpy response. “Going to be a little late tonight. A lead came up in the Vertigo case.” Barry hums.

“Don’t worry, we still have leftovers from how much Raisa makes. I’ll let you pick the movie for working late.” Barry locks the screen and sticks his phone in his runner’s bag. He jumps down without a care, having gotten used to the extended free fall feeling already and had complete trust in Cisco’s equipment. He then shoots the cable toward the building to swing around the building to slow his descent as he continues this again and again till he reaches the next highest building. He then has an easier time free running across roof tops, using the cable to jump across the roads that separate buildings too far for him to have jumped before this upgrade. It took him well past dark to get back home and he was sweating despite the cold. He unlocks the door with his key Oliver gave him only two weeks after he first stayed here and heads towards his room to shower. He strips quickly, the wet clothes drying uncomfortably to him. The rainfall showerhead streams down his body in powerful pressure, like a massage. Barry just soaks it all in for a long time, no longer having to care about water bills going up. He also had become biased toward fruit scented things and washed himself with products similar to what the girls had him use for years whenever he visited. It made him nostalgic for them every time he showered, their memories sweeping across his closed eyes. A sound from outside his room caught him out of his reverie and Barry wondered if Oliver was already home. No longer covered in suds he gets out of the shower to dry off then slips the green robe Oliver gave him around himself. When he steps out of his room Barry couldn’t help calling out.

“Oliver, are you home?” he waits for a reply as he heads toward the kitchen but no sound comes. He then thinks he might have already gone upstairs. He lazily traverses the house, having used all his energy today in his excitement. When he reaches Oliver’s room he knocks politely but still no answer. He then opens the door cautiously calling Oliver’s name but nothing. Confused, Barry decides the go in. he has been in Oliver’s bedroom many ties before. Sometimes to help Raisa with his laundry when he was still under house arrest and then later just to hang out and talk since his study is also in the same room. He finds his feet leading him to the large half circle window that over looked the garden in all its grandeur. Barry was thankful for the expansive greenery for he would have gone insane on bed rest without it. It was a beautiful escape from city life and Barry enjoyed looking at all the different plant life that lived artificially there. He had lost himself in the silver coated scenery of the garden at night till his nose started to itch from a bitter smell. When he focused on the scent he knew it instantly. Fire. Barry darted out of the room and stopped at the balcony that over looked the foyer. A fire had started in the foyer that had obviously been started by outside forces with the burning furniture in the middle. He also heard a boom from the kitchen unleashing a smell of gasoline letting him know their stove had exploded and has probably set fire to the rest of the down stairs. He was trapped on the second floor. No other way around it he tried to think of the best place to jump from.

 

* * *

 

Oliver had just turned into his driveway when he saw the flashing lights and the burning structure he once called home. He floored his gas peddle and comes to a skidding halt just before the firemen got in front of him. He steps out panicked but trying his hardest not to lose himself.

“Where is Barry? Is he still in there?” he screams at the firemen trying to keep him at bay.

“Sir we don’t know yet. The front door is barricaded so we had to go in through the back. We haven’t found anyone on the first floor but we need to clear the fire more to make a path upstairs.” Oliver looked to his house now fully a blaze and lighting up the sky. Barry might be in there. He might be burned alive.

“Who did this?” he whispers to no one but one of the firemen heard.

“We don’t know sir but this was definitely arson.” Oliver was about to run in after Barry, too afraid he might be trapped in the fire when a chair comes flying out of the second story window. The two firemen turn startled while Oliver watches to see if it was Barry. His eyes grow wide as Barry jumps out of the window, clutching a rope made out of bed sheets that gets him down a few feet before he lets go to fall to the ground and roll the impact of the dismount in a graceful tumble. Before Oliver could run after him however the house gives a rumble and an explosion ripples out of the windows, shattering them. Oliver rips himself out of the protective grip of the firemen and runs toward Barry’s prone form. When he finally reaches the young man, he picks him up bridal style and hauls him toward the ambulance, not even wanting to think about if he is alive or not after being so close to that outward burst of flames. A hand reaches up to his face right as he was going to set him down for the medics to take over. Oliver takes the hand gently, letting it rest against his cheek.

“I guess we have to cancel the movie huh?” Barry croaks, his smiling face red and covered in soot. Oliver couldn’t hold back the manic laugh that escaped him and watched as the medics checked him over. Barry never took his eyes off Oliver and Oliver never let go of Barry’s hand even when the medics tried to make him move.

“We need to get him to the hospital, are you family.” Oliver follows them into the ambulance and settles them with a glare.

“I’m all he has.” Is all he says to them, and they didn’t dare challenge this with the darkness that swam behind those ice blue eyes. Barry gives a weak chuckle.

“Down boy.” Oliver looks to him.

“How are you staying positive right now?” Barry shrugs weakly.

“I’m alive. You are here. I am safe now. Why can’t I be positive?” Oliver sighs, amazed by his strength.

“Did you see who did this?” Barry shakes his head.

“I was in your room. Thought you came home when I heard something.” Oliver frowns, wondering how he could have let this happen. Barry was supposed to be safe with him. He also knew it had to have been corrupt cops trying to save themselves who came after Barry.

“I’ll make them pay.” He growls, head bowed. Barry attempts to slap his head but it was rather weak in his present state.

“Sorry to disappoint, but I’m not your damsel.” Barry gives a cheeky smile.

“ _We_ will make them pay.” Even with Barry as weak as he was after the ordeal the intensity in his gaze would have made anyone weak in the knees. Oliver smiles, breath taken away by the audacity Barry shows him. For him.

“We are here, please step out first Mr. Queen.” Oliver jumps out of the ambulance and follows closely behind as they wheel Barry into urgent care. He was hoping he wouldn’t be stopped but just as in all movies, he reached the point where he could go no further. All he could do was watch as Barry was wheeled out of view behind swinging doors. When he finally tore his gaze away he figured he had the duty of informing the people who needed to know. he had Blair’s number saved in his phone and she was first in the short list.

“Detective, what’s wrong?” It was late to be a social call so it was no surprise that she would be worried.

“Someone set fire to my house. Barry is in Star General being looked at. It doesn’t seem to be too bad since he was talking to me the entire way here.” Blair sounded like she was getting ready to leave where ever she was at this time with all the rustling going on.

“I just left school so I am in the area. I’ll be there in five.” Oliver told her where she would find him and hung up. He then contacted Felicity.

“That’s horrible Oliver. I’ll come down.” Oliver halted her motions on the other end of the line.

“Bring your laptop too. We need to check the security footage.” Felicity nods but realizes he can’t see her so voices her agreement hastily while she gets ready to leave. Last was Diggle but since he said he was going to do more investigating he figured he should probably send a text and let Diggle call him if he has time. He was pretty sure he had been pacing for at least a few hours when Blair finally got there but when he looked at his phone he had just been pacing for about seven minutes. “You said five.” She scoffs.

“I’ll have you know I blew by two red lights to get here close to that time frame.” Oliver scoffs, placing his hands in his pockets.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Blair envelopes Oliver into a hug causing the older man to freeze in surprise.

“You looked ready to jump out of your own skin. Thought you needed a hug.” Oliver awkwardly hugs her back.

“Not much of a hugger.” He mumbles. Blair waggles a finger at him.

“You certainly are a cuddler for Barry from what I’ve heard.” Oliver looks shocked by that statement. Only because he didn’t think Barry would talk about it with others. She waves him off.

“Barry contacts me regularly and it slipped. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Oliver sighs but is happy to have her here all the same.

“The girls aren’t gonna be happy about this.” She mumbles, leaning up against the wall. She was wearing a jacket over her school’s scrubs and her hair looked once styled but now was falling apart after a long day. Oliver leans next to her.

“They can do whatever and I would take it. I promised to keep him safe and I failed.” Blair studies Oliver’s grief-stricken face and decides to take pity on the man. She nudges him playfully.

“Don’t beat yourself up. Beat they guys who did it up.” Oliver nudges her back and the two lapses into a comfortable silence till they were greeted by a haggard and very much in pajamas Felicity.

“I’m here, what did I miss?” Blair looks her up and down in surprise.

“Felicity, meet Blair, Barry friend who is in med school. Blair, meet Felicity, who is my hacker.” Felicity waves awkwardly and Blair nods in approval.

“I brought what you wanted and I am presently doing what I can but he kept his face from the cameras as if he already knew where they all were. I just know he is a white bald man.” Oliver pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Maybe we will find more evidence when the police go over the wreckage.” Felicity goes over to a seat not far from the two only to have Blair follow but Oliver stays standing only barely keeping from pacing from the nerves. Hours passed like days till a doctor finally came out asking for him. He all but runs over to the middle-aged man.

“We ran all our tests and he is fine. Minor burns here and there but nothing that can’t heal on its own.” The trio let lose breaths they didn’t know they were holding. “We just want to keep him overnight for observation and he can leave in the morning.”

“Can we see him?” Blair asks. The doctor nods and leads them to the room Barry is staying in. When the trio enter Barry was in the middle of complaining in a drugged slur for the nurse to leave him alone. Oliver cracks a smile as the young woman gives a huff and leaves the room. Blair darts over to the vacant spot, gripping Barry’s hand.

“I was so worried, how are you feeling?” she gasps out. Barry smiles at her and rubs his reddened thumb over her hand.

“I’m fine Blair. Just tired and not wanting to be here.” She gives a pitying smile to his plight. Barry turns his gaze to Oliver who took the opposite side of the bed and Felicity stood by the foot. “I guess the cat is out of the bag.” Oliver nods solemnly.

“I didn’t keep my promise to you and I am sorry.” Oliver’s eyes became cloudy with a guilt that since a chill down Barry’s spine. He extends his hand to Oliver’s resting on the bars. Oliver lets his fingers intertwine with his making a heat shoot up his arm to create a home in his chest.

“You did what you could. I am still alive and I don’t regret my decision.” Even still Oliver felt at fault but the clouds began to disperse enough for Barry not to be afraid for him. Barry turns his gaze to Felicity with a tired grin. “Sorry to wake you up so suddenly with the drama.” Barry thought Felicity couldn’t get any redder as she fiddles with her silk, black pajamas. They spent a few more minutes talking about nothing important till the doctor came back saying Barry had to rest for the night. Barry made an almost strangled noise he tried to hide with a cough. Oliver stayed behind as the two ladies left them sharing knowing looks.

“It’s only for the night Barry, same as when you stayed at the precinct.” Barry shakes his head.

“The security isn’t like the police station. Anyone could come in here.” And finish the job was left unspoken. Oliver wanted to go check out the crime scene but couldn’t bare leaving Barry alone when he looked at him with pleading eyes, too proud to speak. Oliver takes the seat by the wall and pulls it up right next to Barry. He leans on his elbows, partly on the bed and takes hold of Barry’s hand.

“Then I’ll stand watch till the morning. I’ll text Lance to tell me everything they find tonight.” He knew Lance was going to be at the crime scene since it was his house that burned. An unspoken rule between partners to take everything personal if one of them was being targeted. Barry gives the sweetest smile Oliver has seen. Not as bright as the sun like his usual full grins, but an intimate one. Reminiscent to the moon’s glow.

“Thank you, Ollie.” Barry closes his eyes letting the drugs pull him under. Oliver watches but feels a burning need take over his body the longer he stares at Barry’s sleeping face. His eyelashes gently brushing his cheekbones and his messy hair laying gently over his face. Oliver finds himself moving without thought to lean over him and brush the hair from his face. Barry barely stirs and a sweet intake of breath is then released into a contented sigh. “Oliver,” the name almost lost from how low it was but Oliver’s sensitive ears rung with it in the silent room. That broke a damn in him. He lowers himself slowly to graze his lips against Barry’s cheek, feeling the fibers of his lashes. He pulls back to see if he stirs but Barry continues to dream. Oliver swallows then lets his lips linger a ghost of a kiss against Barry’s lips. When he lifts his head to gaze upon Barry’s sleeping face his lips are left with a tingle that makes his chest fill with air.

“You stole my heart, my little thief.” He whispers. Oliver lets himself sit heavily back in his seat, his hand never leaving Barry’s and prepares for his night to watch over the fastest thief in Star City.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up from a drug induced night of sleeping is… difficult. Barry tried to open his eyes valiantly despite the fact they felt glued. In annoyance he groaned tiredly. A chuckle reaches his ears from his left, familiar. That helped Barry grab hold of consciousness as he works his eyes open.

“Are you awake?” Oliver asks a little closer. Barry finally works his eyes open to a squint against the harsh hospital lights.

“Physically yes. Mentally is debatable.” Oliver’s smile was warm and encouraged Barry to open his eyes further. He smiled back. “Anything happen while I was comatose?” Oliver waves him away.

“Just a very informative text from Detective Lance, my partner. Though if you ask him he is my reluctant babysitter.” Barry laughs quietly, too early to muster up more sound.

“That sounds like Lance. He also has a dad like exterior. He is very caring toward the girls whenever he dropped me off.” Oliver looks at him questioningly but Barry just shrugs. “Can I leave yet?” Oliver looks him over dramatically.

“You sure you can stand?” Barry scoffs and leans up slowly. His skin felt tight like he had a major sunburn and was particularly painful in places on his arms but otherwise he was fine.

“Nothing some coffee mixed with tequila can’t fix.” Oliver walks over to a bag that was placed on the table by Barry’s bed side. He hands it to Barry and he opens it to find new clothes. A sad shadow takes over Barry’s face.

“What’s wrong Barry?” Barry shakes his head.

“Sorry, I am thankful for the clothes but I just remembered that the outfit the girls made me burnt up in the house along with the new equipment Cisco and Caitlin brought.” Oliver sighs.

“The equipment actually is fine. Cisco builds things to last. The clothes I don’t know what to say.” Barry shrugs.

“Sentimental is all. It was the last thing they gifted me.” Barry shuffles out of bed, feeling the cold air hit his back and he knew he was going to give Oliver an eyeful if he continued. Oliver thankfully moved first.

“I’m going to go get you processed out while you change.” Once Barry had the room to himself he ripped off the hospital gown and took out the clothes. Boxer briefs and black straight leg jeans were the first things he put on in case someone walked in they didn’t see his junk. He then took out the long, black sleeved shirt. Barry laughed at the alien shadow that was on the front. He also grabbed the parka out of the bag once the shirt was on to see a case with glasses in them. He wondered how Oliver could have gotten him glasses that were his prescription. Taking them out he noticed they were practically replicas of his stereotypical big framed glasses he hated to wear for the fact he looked like a nerd.

“I got the prescription from Felicity when she hacked your few medical records that are recent.” Barry gives a breathy laugh.

“Well tell Felicity I said thanks.” Oliver was leaning in the doorway with his hands in his pockets when he gave a jerk of his head to leave.

“You are all signed out. We can go get coffee before we check out our new apartment.” Barry gaps at him confounded.

“Our?” Oliver looks at him for a moment and decides, with a mischievous grin, to just walk away. Barry chases after him. “I’m still living with you? What if they try to bomb your apartment or something?” Barry whisper shouts as he catches up to him. He managed to corner Oliver in the elevator and tried to get him pinned to the wall so he would answer him.

“Well, I still have to try and keep you safe, don’t I?”  Barry rolls his eyes.

“Don’t you think it would be better if I went off the grid for a while?” Oliver takes Barry by the waist and flips their position except he gets far more invasive.

“If you think I am going to take my eyes off of you, you’re crazy.” Oliver almost growls. “I almost lost you in that fire.” Barry’s heart stops at what he sees in Oliver’s gaze. He knew they had gotten close but the intensity was sending goosebumps all over him. It felt exhilarating and without realizing he leaned forward.

“I won’t run away.” The elevator chimes and Oliver steps away, face relaxed into an easy smile.

“Good, we have a lot to deal with as it is. I need you by my side Barry.” Barry walks out with Oliver, a little closer then usual with an excuse of it being cold running around in his head. Barry blows into his hands and tells Oliver he needs coffee before they handle the crisis that is Star City. The two end up driving to Jitters in a comfortable silence to get coffee to go. The next stop was a large skyscraper of apartments in the higher end of Star City. Barry feels like he should have gotten used to his pretty woman scenario but he can’t help craning his neck to take in the entire building. Oliver walks through the revolving doors like he owns the place. Barry wonders if he actually does as they get into an elevator that was all the way in the back and required a card to get into. When the elevator doors shut he notices that there were no buttons and that it was going up pretty fast. Barry was about to question what was going on but figured he could wait to see what happens. When the elevator opens, it is to a spacious apartment with stairs going up in a half spiral to his left and a sitting area with a large flat screen by a fireplace. The feel of it was brick and wood which gave it a homey feel but was still daunting in its size for an apartment. As he walked further in he saw the stairs led up to a balcony that went into a single bedroom with what looks like a sliding panel for privacy. The bath must be up there with it he guessed. He then looks to the sitting area with a plush leather couch and a fur throw over it. He noticed a small hallway that led to two different rooms, hoping that was supposed to be the second bed and bath.

“This place is ours?” He asks in awe as he walks out to the balcony but stops when he sees it’s made of a thick glass. Oliver walks up behind him and gets him to step forward.

“It’s the strongest type of glass known to man. You’d need a bomb to break it.” Barry walks forward, heart in his throat at the height. They stand out on the balcony staring at the sight before them. They can practically see most if not all of Star City and Barry sees paths he has taken before in his free running. His mind follows familiar places, mind reminiscing on the feeling when Oliver clears his throat. “Are you hungry? You haven’t eaten since you woke up.” Barry turns to him, his stomach making itself known. He knows hunger didn’t bother him so easily a little over a month ago but now he can’t help but grumble at the spoiled reaction he has. Oliver smirks at him. “You can look around the apartment if you want while I cook you something.” Barry watches him walk away and decides now is as good a time as any to check out his room. Walking gently off the glass balcony, despite Oliver saying it was sturdy, he goes down the hallway to see a room about half the size of the one upstairs but still large to Barry’s eyes. He liked the simplicity of it. The whole apartment, though lavish, was still simple and not overwhelming. His bed was a soft auburn color with a darker tone brick for walls. He had a closet he noted was walk in and his window was a huge circle with a ledge perfect for sitting on. When he got closer he saw that it was dome shaped and allowed the person to sit out on the glass if they wished. Barry could smell the makings of sausage and gravy coming down the hall and he decided to go see if he could help speed things along in the kitchen.

“Can I help you cook?” Barry walks in just as Oliver was putting the biscuits in the oven.

“Do you like grits?” was Oliver’s answer. Barry looks at him dumbfounded for a moment. “Raisa used to make them for Thea and I with lots of cheese.” Barry couldn’t say if he has had grits before, his horizons of eggs bacon and pancakes having been only recently broadened in the ways of breakfast foods.

“I’d like to try them.” Oliver gives a smirk. He never tells anyone, but he does enjoy spoiling Barry and giving him new things to try. It makes him feel more important then ever for some reason. The way Barry looks at him when he makes him a new type of food is like he just performed the greatest magic trick. He wants to take Barry out to do things that only people with money can enjoy that he took for granted in his youth. Even if the things that he wants to show Barry no longer appeal to him he knows it will be worth while just to see Barry’s reaction. “Oliver are you spacing?” Barry was practically on top of him trying to look at his face. Oliver turns to him, faces closer then they should be and Barry falters but doesn’t fully pull away. His reaction causes Oliver to become intrigued and makes him move forward. Barry lays a hand on Oliver’s chest, face turning red.

“What were you saying Barry?” Oliver asks in a low tone on purpose to get a rise out of the man. Barry shivers as Oliver’s breath tickles his face, having a hint of the peppermint coffee he talked him into trying earlier.

“I, um… I was,” Barry’s head was getting light and when Oliver brushed his hands over Barry’s sensitive arms from the burns he shivers. Oliver’s eyes go wide and Barry sees them get a shade darker, like the sun setting for the night on the deep blue sky getting ready to turn black. It made Barry’s breath hitch. Oliver was about to lean in, his composure lost but then his phone rings shrilly on the counter making Barry jump away. Oliver growls unashamed at the sound as he goes to grab the offending technology. When he sees the caller ID he sighs frustrated before pressing the green button.

“Yes, detective Lance?” Oliver’s tone was falsely pleasant while his eyes examined Barry as he watched what just happened play over in Barry’s entire being. He had turned to lean against the counter, head down and shoulders slightly heaving.

“We got all the evidence processed from last night.” Oliver sees Barry rake his hands through his hair, back still turned but when he goes to leave the kitchen and get back on the balcony he notices a heavy flush to his face and a slight arousal in his pants. Oliver wanted to investigate more but Lance was trying to explain the case to him. “Are you listening Queen?” Oliver clears his throat and checks on the gravy.

“Yes Detective, I understand that the type of arson is similar to that of cases in Central City.” Lance grumbles to himself on the other end before he continues to explain similarities to past cases and then tells him to check his phone once he hangs up.

“I’ll text you the suspects information and send a picture for you.” Oliver thanks Lance for keeping him in the loop even though he was sent on mandatory leave for the week. Oliver hangs up and takes the gravy off the burner for it to cool. A ping then sounds from his phone.

“Mick Rory, AKA Heat Wave. Known arson and thief with a heat gun.” Oliver snorts. Central was always known for their more… colorful villains. As Oliver finishes up their brunch Barry stands against the wall right next to the door leading inside, eavesdropping.

“Mick huh? But where the hell is Snart?” Barry sighs to himself, not liking the situation but hoping this should be easy since he was on good terms with the Rogues. However, if Mick was off Leonard’s leash he was more volatile and didn’t want to risk Oliver setting him off. He hums as he looks up to the sky. “I also can’t think straight thanks to you Ollie.” Barry groans low to himself. He knows a seduction when he sees one but Barry wasn’t sure how to take the attempt. They were partners, friends even but would Oliver want to move further to something “romantic”? Or, was Oliver wanting to let off some steam? Growing up in foster care he has had plenty of people try to seduce him to gain something else. When he came to Star City he used sex to numb himself from his problems or even a way to feel warm during the winter months. None of those things apply with Oliver so this territory is new to him.

“You ready to eat? I made more breakfast food since it is your favorite type of food.” Barry nearly jumps to the edge of the balcony but manages to subdue the scare. Oliver raises a brow, amused.

“Trying to give me a heart attack detective?” Barry rarely uses that title unless he is trying to pick at the older man. Oliver leans against the sliding door.

“Heart attack no, hard on, yes.” Barry was trying to walk past the man but stumbles as he gets inside at that. He turns clumsily.

“What the hell?” Oliver watches Barry intently, trying to keep his gaze soft but he was calculating much like he would a suspect. Barry felt the intensity right away and reflexively picks at the hem of his shirt with one hand. Oliver walks forward slowly while Barry stands his ground even as Oliver gets mere inches in front of him.

“If I told you that I’ve fallen in love with you, would it be enough for you to be mine?” Barry couldn’t breathe. Oliver saw the deer in head lights look in his eyes and takes his face gently with one hand, bringing his body flush with the other before kissing Barry deeply to get his point across. Barry’s eyes go wide before squeezing in shock. When Oliver pulls away Barry had to teach himself to inhale again before looking at Oliver, still stunned. He was waiting for an answer and as much as Barry’s body was screaming at him to go in for another kiss to touch him and bury himself in Oliver’s body he choked. Memories gripping him in a vice.

_He was lighter than he had been in a long time. Ever since he met the beauty that was Iris West he had been smitten. She didn’t know he had just stolen some documents from a professor that was at her college when they ran into each other but she seemed to like him just as much as he had her upon first talking with the young woman. He had just stuffed the plagiarized documents in his back pack when he had run into her and helped her gather her papers before they blew away. A perfect movie scene that made him high on her touch when their hands brushed._

_“My name is Iris, studying to be a journalist.” She had introduced. Barry smiled awkward as usual._

_“Barry, I um, I’m really good at science.” She had thought he meant his major was undecided. One of many assumptions she made that crumbled in both their hands months later. She had wanted to know why she never saw him around campus. She had asked about injuries with half truths as answers. Investigator to her core she researched him in the last month of their serious relationship. When she had sent Barry an email, which he answered on Beth’s laptop since he had no electronics for himself, she had asked to meet at the park on the corner of fifth. Realizing he was about to be late for the meet up time he ran as fast as he could, only fifteen minutes late. Trying to hide the fact he had ran all the way here he had stopped by a flower seller and bought a single sunflower, Iris’s favorite. When he came upon her she looked troubled and his smile fell a bit because of his worry for her. She looked up just as the sunflower was offered from a kneeling Barry. He felt lighter than air when he looks at her._

_“Barry, you’re late.” She says weakly, almost distracted. Barry tilts his head, bangs hanging in his eyes and slightly damp._

_“What’s wrong Iris? Can I do anything to make you feel better?” Iris’s lips form a thin line and her eyes finally focus into an intense stare._

_“You are a liar, Barry Allen.” Barry flinches at the repressed anger in her voice._

_“What are you talking about Iris?” He was terrified to know just how much she found out about him. The death of his mother and that he lives on the streets, he can work with. His night job not so much._

_“Gee I don’t know Flash, you tell me?” with that simple name, his grave was dug and he was thrown into it within a blink of an eye. She stands abruptly. He falls back on his ass from his kneeling position from the fast movement. “You lie to me. Humiliate me by stringing me along. When you bought me things I was being showered in blood money. You are a villain Barry Allen. The only reason I haven’t gone to the police is because you have been kind to me this entire time so I figured that my silence was payment enough for that if you leave me alone and I never see you again.” Barry feels his heart shatter for the first time in years. Through these months, Iris had helped him tear down his walls and let her in. Now, he had nothing to protect himself as every word shreds him at his weakest points._

_“Iris, I never meant to hurt you. I just, I had hoped that eventually I could leave this life and make a better one for you.” Iris shakes her head violently, tears flying._

_“I would never be able to love you when you have lied to me from the start and you are a criminal. You chose your path, to be alone. Now live with it. Don’t try and drag others down to try and pull yourself up.” Barry watches her walk away in a storm of emotions. When he lost sight of her he looked down at the sunflower and rips it to pieces. He couldn’t breathe despite taking in huge panting gulps. Barry let lose a howl of pain and takes off running to get to the roof tops and just run._

_“I’ll always be alone. Since the only people who could actually love me for me are dead.” He hisses at himself, tears flooding his face to the point he didn’t see the pipe sticking out of the roof’s ledge. Last thing he remembers was trying to catch himself on the fire escape and dropping on his leg and hearing it crack._

“Barry, did you not want me to do that?” Oliver asks, voice full of concern and doubt. He had been so sure. When Barry looks him in the eyes, he sees the glassy look but beyond that he sees a demon in his past. The darkness, strangling him. He didn’t take offense when Barry pushed him away.

“Don’t kid yourself Oliver. I’m not someone you fall in love with. If you want to just fuck me say so. Don’t wrap it up in pretty words and false promises.” Barry sneers back before running out of the apartment. Oliver doesn’t fault him. He wonders though, how to kill the demon in his head. If there was one thing he could do, it was taking down evil. Whatever was in Barry’s head, making him loath himself, Oliver would destroy it. Maybe then, Barry would believe he could be happy.  


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am starting to realize that perhaps this isn't easy to follow? cause i tried to keep it similar to the show but of course not the show. at the very least i can tell you i meant for this to be ages of season two arrow and so prior to flash. but of course Sarah isn't dead. no arrow. no slade! he didn't stay on the island long enough for that to be a thing. hes a cop so if it gets into whose mayor im thinking moira. no eobard so no particle accelerator exploding but i havent ruled out barry becoming flash yet. lets see... broody ptsd oliver... meh not really. not long enough on the island. broody ptsd barry... hell yea if you couldn't tell. oh felicity stayed in her goth phase if that wasn't clear and Diggle is working sorta with ARGUS sorta on his own. my logic is he got word of dead shot killing his brother sooner so he is turning into a vigilante sorta. maybe green arrow diggle time line if this goes long enough? well if i think of anything else im doing badly ill try to include it in next chapter notes. so please enjoy this long awaited chapter now that finals are over!

If there was one thing Barry prided himself on, it was his work ethic. Now for instance, despite the chaos in his head he ran through the streets looking for Mick Rory to find out why he set fire to Oliver’s estate. Leonard was not the type to set places ablaze that could hurt people like that. He held up big banks so that no one could personally get affected by the crime. So then, why would they change so drastically? Barry came across them in Star City before so he knew there hide outs. If Mick wasn’t with Snart, then he would go to the familiar. Their favorite bar. It was a rugged place on the outskirts of the city that had a blinking sign saying Biker Roads. If you couldn’t tell the clientele by the name then you have no business being there. Barry stood outside, looking at the bikes with a nonchalant gaze. His eyes scanned over a few large men who stumble out with beer in their hands. They appraise him, and Barry just rolls his eyes as he saunters in, shouldering the door open with his hands deep in the pockets of his parka. A wave of heat rolls over him and he knows he has found Mick before he saw him over by the mechanical bull. There was a scantily clad woman with a dome of hair sprayed, red locks draped over his arm and Barry was already not looking forward to this more then a few seconds ago. Barry manages to weave the crowd without getting groped and bumps into Mick to grab his attention. He turns with a growl, ready to pummel the idiot who ran into him but his face sours in an over dramatic fashion that proves to Barry, Mick is hiding his delight in seeing him. Barry smiles at the thought.

“What you want Red?” he asks in his natural growl of his voice. Barry crosses his arms over his chest.

“You almost killed me the other night when you set a house on fire.” Mick does a double take and just now notices how red his skin was. He puts on a teasing smile but Barry saw the worry in his eyes.

“Didn’t know you were someone’s escort that night. My bad Red.” Barry grimaces at the jab.

“Where is your boyfriend?” Barry asks in his own tease. The ginger bimbo on his arm straightens immediately, glares at Mick and turns away on her pointed heel. Mick watches her twitch away with how hard she was shaking her ass then turns to glare at Barry.

“Thanks a lot Red, I was gonna take her in the back.” Barry resists the urge to make a disgusted look at his barbaric behavior but manages to control his features.

“Where is Snart? He wouldn’t let you burn buildings just to burn them. He also wouldn’t take a job like that.” Mick grumbles and chugs the rest of his beer before motioning for another from the bartender. Barry waves him down as well, getting the same even if Mick drinks beer that tastes like piss. It was strong so he would get a buzz till he could ask for a shot. Once the men got their beers and Barry ordering a mixed drink to wash the shit down Mick finally answers.

“The bastards got him.” He said oh so vaguely. Barry’s jaw drops.

“He’s been arrested?” he nearly yells. The thought of the man being arrested made him sick. After all, if it wasn’t for Leonard, Barry wouldn’t be as good as he was today. Before he came to Star, Leonard taught him everything he knew. Even took care of him while he was in the system during his later years. Barry considered these two family.

“Naw Red, bastards of a drug ring. They took him while we were lying low. Told me to set fire to a detective’s place for snooping in business he shouldn’t of had his nose in. I figured it was easy but I did it and since no one died Leonard is still trapped in the asylum.” Barry shakes his head, trying to grasp the situation.

“So, a drug ring has ties with an asylum, and from what I know, the cops here too. They kidnapped Lenny and forced you to try and kill Detective Queen and by default me. This must be the drug ring that is also pushing Vertigo.” Barry starts to bite at his nails in thought. This was all getting too crazy for his liking. He missed the good old days when he didn’t know the whole story and just stole what needed to be stolen. Yet, he was also excited in a way. If he could just get Lenny out of the asylum and get proof on everyone involved, he and Oliver could finally clean out the rest of the precinct. Mick’s hand comes into view to push the finger he was biting out of his mouth. Barry smirks while Mick tries to look anywhere but at him. Barry knows Mick has a soft side for him. He has a soft side for Lenny too, even if he tries to act like they were just business partners. As far as softness goes that was about it but Barry loved it all the same.

“They haven’t contacted me since I failed. I guess I’ll just go burn the place to the ground instead.” Barry watches Mick throw an obscene amount of cash on the bar counter and get up with enough force to almost knock the bar stool down. Barry rushes after him as Mick storms outside.

“Mick, there is a better plan then pyromania.” Mick turns on him with a wild look in his eye. A fire echoing in the back of his gaze telling Barry there is no better plan then burning something. Barry sighs, missing Lenny already. “I mean, what if we don’t get Leonard out before he burns with it? You know he is sensitive to the heat.” Ironic given that they were the perfect duo. Mick just growls and spits on the ground in annoyance. Mick, now in a calmer state of mind, allows Barry to step closer and guides them further into the parking lot to not attract more eyes. “I have a plan.” Mick smirks at him.

“Lenny’s boy already with a plan. He trained you well Red.” Mick tries to irk him by ruffling his hair like a kid but Barry evades his teasing gesture.

“Look, I know I can sneak in. They wouldn’t expect my involvement and I have never been caught before so I’ll sneak him out.” Mick crosses his arms.

“What will I do?” Barry bites his lip. There were a lot of heavily armed guards so Mick could make a distraction but if he got caught too then that would just make everything harder.

“Let me try it my way and if I can’t get Lenny out then you and I will go in hot.” Barry knew Mick would perk up at the word play and was satisfied when he saw the smile in his eyes.

“When you going then Red?” Barry shuffles from foot to foot. It wasn’t even night fall yet and Barry will let go the fact Mick was already getting drunk at the bar given the circumstances.

“Let me get a plan together at your hideout and I will go get him tonight.” Mick’s eyes wander to the bar behind Barry. Pinching the bridge of his nose Barry steps in his line of sight. “It isn’t even five yet and you are trying to get drunk. Come on Mick, Lenny is at stake.” Mick looks at him about to say ‘but booze’ however, Barry grabs Mick’s arm and yanks him away telling him to show him his ride so they could leave.

“I stole a motorcycle. It’s the one with flames all over it in the back.” Barry sighs.

“Of course it does.”

 

* * *

 

Oliver fought every urge to go and look for Barry all day. It was a hard move on his part so he dealt with it the best way he knew how. Throwing himself into the case of who set his house ablaze and why? Sure, he knew it was Mick Rory who did the actual pyromania on his estate but who was pulling the strings? There was no physical evidence to say that Leonard Snart AKA Captain Cold was at the scene and judging by their track record that spans years of thievery, they never do a job without the other. It also wasn’t lost on him the kind of weaponry they carried. He called up Cisco not long after researching the pair and he sheepishly admitted to making a cold gun because he thought he could and then Snart stole it. He then was kidnapped to create Mick’s gun which wasn’t a fun experience either. Oliver rolled his eyes and told him no more weapon making or he would be arrested. Cisco did a loud squeak on the other end, followed by Caitlin saying,

“I told you he would find out and threaten you.” Oliver then focused on who would be pulling Mick along and wanted to find Leonard. Since Diggle went dark while he went looking for Barry’s parent’s murderer, he only had Felicity to contact. Dialing her up, she answered right before it would go to voicemail.

“What is it Queen?” her voice sounding ever bored, Oliver gets straight to the point.

“I need you to find a thief for me, Leonard Snart.” She sighs, still bored.

“That it?” Oliver pinches the bridge of his nose.

“If you can find out where the drug ring I’m looking into is making its products I’ll be impressed. I believe they are making a new Vertigo more potent than the last. Detective Lance says it is flooding the streets now despite it killing almost everyone who uses it.” He hears gum pop.

“Challenge accepted.” Then the line clicks and he’s back to his thoughts. Where was Barry? Its been hours. Hours of him having not ate and just coming out of the hospital. Shaking his head, Oliver tries to get his mind back on the case but he can’t help but wonder if Barry could have gotten hurt. He just woke up this morning and still had heavy medication in his system. What if he went free running and got hurt again or worse? It would be all his fault. All because looking into Barry’s eyes made him lose control of his emotions. Those eyes that do things to him ever since he first sat down across from him at the precinct. That smile that lifted the darkness off his heart because it shined so bright. He knew he was falling for him after their first case. He just didn’t want to ruin anything. It had taken a lot to get Barry to trust him as his partner. He meant to slowly let him know. Be smart about it the way Diggle always chastises him about doing things. But he did it again. One moment of unguarded desire and he goes and says a cheesy line and kisses him. Ruining every bit of trust he had earned in the past month. Oliver takes in a breath and lets it out slowly. He could almost feel the smack to his head Felicity would give for his “Pity Party” as she would call it. The real problem lies in Barry. A demon from his past, or more accurately a whole army of demons. Oliver only knows of the ones from his records. His parents’ murder. His abusive foster home. Living on Star City’s streets. But something else is keeping him from thinking someone could love him. That he could deserve such love. He knows he could go ask the one person who would know. Blair would tell him if he said Barry was hurting and he wanted to help. Somehow, it felt wrong though. Everyone has their rights to secrets and who was he to drag them out into the light without his permission? So, he decides to fight the nameless demon as it was. The only way he could think to do it was to not hide his feelings and to be as plain about it as possible so there would be no confusion. He wasn’t used to being so open but if it meant saving Barry from himself, he would. Oliver was about to leave his apartment to go find Barry and start his personal mission tonight but his phone rang with Lance’s name glaring at him. He almost decided not to answer. Almost.

“Yes Detective?”

“You alone?” Oliver immediately goes on edge, his declaration of love put on hold.

“Yes, I am at my apartment. What is going on Lance?” Oliver could here cars passing by on the other end of the call letting him know the Detective was not at the precinct or at least not inside.

“Look Queen, I know we have had our ups and downs but you are the only person left in this godforsaken shit hole of a police department I can talk to.” He takes a shaky breath. “I think the corruption is all the way up to the captain.” Oliver leans against the wall, not at all surprised. “I’ve noticed that the newbies who come straight out of the police academy get booted if they show too much promise of being a good cop. To be replaced by older ones from other precincts that don’t have good track records.”

“So, no matter how many I take down,”

“More will take their place.” Oliver gulps, stare cold in an instant after feeling the dread wash away with pure rage.

“Then we take out the head and everything else will die too.” Silence fills his ear to the point he swears he hears the phone ringing but then he hears Lance.

“I think he is the one helping Vertigo fly under the radar.” If they find who is selling the drug they might be able to get him alive to make him sell out the captain, or at least find proof where ever this operation is at.

“We need to keep him in the dark on our Vertigo case and the attempt on my life.”

“I was hoping he wouldn’t have done that but I guess it’s a fruitless hope.” Oliver feels bad for the Detective. He had so much hope and pride in the badge, hell even the system. This entire month has been brutal on his belief. He probably feels guilty somehow too.

“Once we get him and weed out those who make a mockery of the badge everything will be ok again.” Oliver tries to reassure him. Just like how Barry would reassure him if there was a stall in his cases or if he was unable to figure out something crucial to solve it. He missed him already. It hasn’t even been a full day and he is already being choked by the emptiness of the apartment.

“I’ve gotta get back in there Detective Queen. I need you to be on the streets with your nose to the ground finding out a way to untangle this conspiracy.” Oliver feels his jaw drop before quickly shutting it again. This is the first time he every used his title. Lance hangs up on him and Oliver grabs his jacket to get out on the streets. He first wants to go to the hospital. Find out what the doctors know about the make up of this drug. Maybe then he could help Felicity narrow down the places it could be being made.

 

* * *

 

Barry knew the plans of the asylum backwards and forwards. He had a plan. Simply sneak through the air vent like in the movies he loved to watch. He knows its cliché; however, no one would look up because that is just human nature. To only look around not above or below. Looking before him at the streets below and across them to the gated asylum, he can’t help but worry about Mick. He wanted so bad to come along and exact revenge but he couldn’t keep quiet to save his life. A situation has occurred where he almost died because he was too loud and so Lenny never lets him try anything that needs stealth. Barry readies himself to get across the street and into the building via a shaky telephone pole he could use to propel himself when the guards walk their next rotation. He had gone back to the apartment before coming here to get clothes more meant for free running and hopefully find Cisco’s gauntlet, they decided to name the “Flash Wire”. Granted hoping to not face Oliver too. When he walked in and heard the echoing silence as greeting, he deflated from the breath he had been holding. It was, sad, he thought. A part of him thought of how in the movies there would be a moment to be shared and feelings to be spoken in dim lights and maybe some nice sex? Sex hasn’t been a thing for him in a long time so he could do with a long night of it.

“I’m an idiot.” He says out loud to destroy his train of thoughts thoroughly. The movies are fiction for a reason. He was a fool and pathetic for day dreaming otherwise. Now with the Flash Wire, he takes a running start and launches himself into the air to then aim at the telephone pole. He’s hoping the momentum will launch him high enough to be able to at least grab the ledge of the asylum since he didn’t have anywhere close by to swing from. As he gets closer to the roof top, he starts to worry he won’t make it as he feels himself slow down. He yanks the wire back and feels the beginning of the falling sensation and aims at the edge of the roof. When the hook embeds itself firmly in place he is yanked to a stop and slammed against the side of the wall. Groaning at the harsh impact, he swerves himself into place to scale the rest of the way up. Luckily it was only a few feet and he managed to get himself up and peak over the side to see he just missed the guard’s rotation. Breathing a sigh of relief and smiling at himself with the sheer luck, he runs across the roof toward the vent that stuck out at the other side. Unlatching the lock, he heaves himself up and puts his feet in first. It was a short slide down when his feet hit the metal softly, the way only practiced cat burglars can. He squats and looks at the three ways he could go with little thought. He knew the route perfectly. Turning left he crawled on his hands and the pads of his feet to limit the banging around in the vents. It was hard but it allowed fast and silent movement if you practiced it. An actual Cat burglar taught him this technique when she blew through Star City a few years back before going back to Gotham. When he made it to the air duct over the group room he peered inside. It was just after dinner, when day shift would turn over to night shift and the patients would be able to walk around before being locked in their rooms. His view was limited but he waited a few minutes, hoping Lenny would want to move around eventually and he wasn’t disappointed. He had a good view of a nurse that was going around taking vitals and she had motioned for someone to come to her. In a few seconds Leonard saunters over, head low smirk firmly in place.

“Sit with both legs on the floor and give me your left arm.” She sounded monotone yet commanding.

“No please?” he snarks back at her, stringing out the last word almost like a hiss in his displeasure. Barry could see him stiff and fidgety only because he knew the minute signs. Leonard had them but they were minuscule with how well he kept himself composed. He was just aching to be set free and maybe freeze some people in the process. Barry watched while the nurse took his vitals and shoved a thermometer in his mouth. She then started asking him questions that almost made Barry scoff out loud.

“Have you been thinking of hurting yourself or others?”

“I love myself too much to do anything like that. Unless you are into sadism, I am a bit of a masochist in bed. As far as others, only seventy five percent of the time.” She rolls her eyes and scrawls on her clip board.

“How often have you been sleeping?” Leonard slides deep into the plastic chair.

“As much as one can when there is blood chilling screams echoing in the halls and banging next door. I think Michael is hitting his head again to get those pesky alien probes out.” He yell whispers the last part and Barry has the urge to face palm with how bad Leonard is being toward the nurse.

“Do you have a goal for yourself today?” Leonard takes a moment to dramatically ponder the question. He snaps his finger a moment later.

“I’m planning on subjugating the poor souls in here to revolt against this place. I think it’s coming along quite nicely actually.” Somehow, he made it sound like he was telling her of a new cookie recipe she needed to try with how casually, sweet he was about it and the nurse was taken aback for a moment till she wrote something down quickly and moved away. Once Leonard was alone, he stretched idly and gazed directly at the ceiling. Actually, right at Barry beyond the air vent with a pleased but quizzical expression. Barry’s jaw drops at the fact Leonard knew he was there but before he could somehow signal his plan Lenny was up and moving like nothing was going on. Barry blinks a little daunted but moves on in the vent system toward the area Lenny’s cells was supposed to be at. He laid there for what he guessed thirty minutes till it was time for the patients to be moved back to their cells, or rooms as they were probably meant to be. It took a little while for Lenny to come into view. He was one of the last to be guided by a nurse. He watched as the nurse keyed in a code to have the door unlock and Leonard walked in lazily while the door shuts behind him. Barry hadn’t moved and wasn’t planning on moving for a while. He knew the nurses would do a walk through and then head to the office space near the front to check on any paperwork needing their attention before they settle into their nightly rounds. When they all went to huddle in the office he would key in that code, grab Lenny and high tail it the way he came. Simple and easy. Makes it harder for plans to go off the rails. Waiting for another thirty to forty-five minutes, Barry perks up as the door out of this wing slams shut. Waiting for a few more seconds to hear if any unwanted company stayed behind, he slid out head first but flipped himself to land on his feet. Lenny was already at his window just big enough to show his face, waiting. Barry jumps to the pad and keys in what he saw the nurse do and smiled at himself when the light turned green, allowing Leonard to saunter out.

“Red, you don’t call, you don’t write, you don’t even email or text. I am heartbroken at your neglectful behavior towards me. I thought we had something special.” Lenny pouts and Barry rolls his eyes pushing Leonard towards the vent.

“You can poorly hit on me later, just get in the vent so we can go.” Lenny jumps up easily and starts crawling, Barry not far behind. Flawless, he thought as they neared the end of the vent system from where he got in. Leonard was out first, helping Barry to heave himself up and out when Barry’s whole world went white.

“Halt, or we will fire.” Lenny stands in front of Barry as he gets his bearings. All he could make out by this point were humanoid forms from all the bright flashlights. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was a trap.

“I was expecting the big guy. You, are an unexpected but pleasant surprise.” Came a cruel voice from somewhere in the dark. Barry wanted to say something biting but felt a sting in his neck. He reached up and pulled away a dart. They were fucked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda posting this drunk so if anything is bad my bad lol. and i am also on a ghost hunting road trip so it may take me a bit to upload chapters during my winter break but i should finish the story before school starts again. so please enjoy and when i got so many comments after posting a chapter i was so happy and my heart was warmed! so thank you for the kind words! so much motivation to put this up as fast as possible!!!

When Barry awoke, he was slightly nauseous and hated that the room was spinning. He groaned dramatically, allowing himself to be very displeased vocally at his bad luck.

“Red, you ok?” Came Lenny’s worried voice, muffled through thick walls. Barry manages to make himself stand and saw that he was stripped and had patient scrubs lain out for him on the bed. He almost decided to rebel by not putting them on but he was cold and those slippers looked comfortable at least.

“I’m fine, sort of. Lenny, I am sorry I fucked up. I thought I could do this but I -,” Lenny cuts him off.

“It’s ok. You did good. What do I always say?” Barry tugs at the scrubs that did little to make him warmer and pulled the knitted blanket that smelled like a hospital to wrap himself in it.

“Make the plan. Execute the plan. Expect the plan to go off the rails. Throw away the plan.” He couldn’t help but laugh to himself. Lenny always made him calm in the face of disaster. Then something made him perk up and push off the wall he was leaning on. “Were you serious about your subjugation plan?” Lenny was laughing before he answered, making Barry give an unimpressed look at the wall separating them.

“Why of course. I am nothing if not a man of my word.” Barry scoffs.

“So, I wasted my time trying to save you. Got it. I’ll remember to just leave you to it next time and monitor Mick till you get back.” Barry hears the door to his cell click to be unlocked and he braces himself to be assaulted. Instead, it was an older man with a square jaw and a well-kept appearance.

“Good morning, I hope you are doing well. My name is Dr. Webb. I am afraid you didn’t have any identification on you when we brought you in so what is your name?” Barry just glares at him, recognizing the voice from before he got knocked out. The doctor clears his throat. “You had quite the items on you. A grappling hook and two very odd knives strapped to your belt. I am happy you will be able to get the help you need as a paranoid schizophrenic.” Barry looks aghast at him.

“That’s bullshit! No one would believe that.” The doctor merely shrugs.

“Who would care if you went missing anyway?” Barry hears Leonard brutally kick his door as if to answer the doctor that he would. Barry looks down at his slippers, dark thoughts he has fought almost all his life creeping up and proving the doctor right. Who would miss him? The girls are getting along without him, all now motivated to make better lives for themselves. He didn’t have any friends that weren’t work related and even Blair would forget about him eventually. Would she even look? Thinking maybe he just skipped town because of the life he lives? Then his brain betrayed him further. Oliver crept into his mind and he saw him so clearly, so perfectly. It almost broke him right in front of the doctor. The way he left it, why would he even bother with him? Maybe if he had slept with him would he care more? His mind kept throwing these thoughts in his face till finally his legs gave out and he had to sit on the mattress that reminded him of the ground with its hard surface. The doctor smiled a predatorial grin but quickly regains control. Barry just kept looking at his hands, trying desperately to fight his thoughts but no proof to the contrary would present itself. The doctor sat beside him feigning empathy.

“We will take good care of you here. All we want is for you to get well.” Barry shivered at his voice, feeling violated just from his words. In an effort to grab whatever strength he had, he dove into his past to wrap himself in rage. In resentment.

“I won’t be staying doc.” He growled. He was a survivor. He would keep moving even when the human in him didn’t want to. The doctor raises his brows in surprise. Dr. Webb gets up to walk out. Before he left, he looked back at Barry who was now leaning against the wall his bed was against resting his right arm on his bent knee and glaring at the wall.

“Get some rest then. Your treatment starts bright and early.” Barry lets out a breath, hot and angry. His mind was finally quiet. Though he was dizzy with the heat of his emotions. He could remember vaguely why he stopped feeding into this state of mind. Blood on his hands. Shaking his head, he tosses his past deep within his subconscious. Barry needed this rage or he would be crippled with depression.

“Breathe Barr, don’t let him get to you.” Leonard says quietly. Probably leaning against the wall just as he is. They were both too strung out to rest for the few hours left of the night. Instead, Leonard lets him in on the plan that will happen later. The plan he was going to enact ahead of schedule now that they were both in danger. Barry was thankful for Leonard talking the entire time about something productive. Something to keep his anger from getting control of his better judgments. Yet, he clung to the wild electric sensation going crazy within him. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t make it out of here alive.

“Mr. Snart, take your meds or we will have to sedate you.” Barry hadn’t realized he dozed to the sound of Leonard’s voice till he got startled up and out of bed. Stiff but completely aware he listens to Leonard growl toward the nurse.

“Those aren’t the meds I had. Pretty sure those will fuck me up.” Barry looks to his door and backs to the corner like a caged animal.

“They are anti-psychotics. Dr. Webb says you need them for your delusions.” Barry didn’t get the same treatment. Three large men stalk into his cell with a nurse holding a needle.

“Dr. Webb says you need special treatment. Don’t fight or it will only be worse for you.” He heard through the walls of Leonard taking his medicine. There was no getting out of this for him. The three orderlies cornered him and lunged. Barry punched one in the face and kicked the other in the knee. The third grabbed him in a choke hold and the nurse stabbed him with the needle. He felt himself fall away but he stops in an in-between. Not fully conscious but able to know his surroundings. It was surreal and terrifying as two orderlies took him from both sides and practically dragged him down the halls. He wasn’t sure where he was going, but it was farther into the institute that he was going down stairs and the lights were sparse. When they finally put him down, it was on a cold table and they began to forcefully strap him down to the point he couldn’t hardly breathe with the one over his chest being so tight. When they walked away, he was greeted by the doctor, smiling venomously and the nurse strapped probe like things to Barry’s head.

“Don’t you worry John Doe. You will feel better and more relaxed after this treatment.” Barry was no fool and let out a moan that he meant to be a growl as he did his best to struggle but he felt like liquid. Once the nurse was done, she went over to a machine and turned the knobs till she was satisfied. “He is a dangerous case. We don’t have much time to ease him into this so go ahead and start with a high voltage.” Something was then stuffed into his mouth as the nurse turned the machine even further with its dials and Barry couldn’t help the whimper that escaped. When the shock went through him, he saw white and felt nothing but a white-hot pain that made him scream loud, despite the gag. When it stopped a second later, he saw the ceiling fall away as he began to suffocate with the impossible task to breathe. The doctor said again and Barry cried out but instead of white and then a break, he was gone from the present all together. He was back home, walking down the stairs hearing his mother whimper.

_“Please, stop, don’t do this. I have a kid.” Barry looks beyond the doorway into the living room to see his mom tied by metal wire in an unnatural position slightly suspended. A man in a yellow coat and wearing a black mask with a red lighting bolt breaking it up diagonally was standing over his mom. He shocks his mom by turning a dial on a machine in his hand that had charges connected to the wires. His mom cried out but then bit her lip to quiet herself. When her head lolled to the side her eyes locked with Barry’s who had gone into shock to the point, he couldn’t grasp the reality of the situation. The man followed her line of sight to Barry. The man turns fully to him, gently placing his device on the couch arm and that was when his mom finally screamed to a volume that had Barry fall to the floor._

_“Run Barry, Run.” Barry jumped to his feet and ran. Ran so fast and so far, he didn’t know where he was till the sun rose and the police found him cold and hungry._

“I think he has had enough for the day.” Barry took in a huge breath when the chest straps came off after the nurse slowly took the shockers off of his head. She then set to taking the rest off as Barry cried silently. The doctor came into view and he knew the drugs wore off but he had no control over his body as he twitched and moaned in his pitiful state. “Take him in the next room to be transferred back up when the orderlies get here.” The nurse simply nods after cleaning up. She guides Barry’s limp body into a wheel chair she brought in from the room Barry was no doubt heading toward. He lets his head loll back onto the back of the chair and looked at the ceiling. He remembered it so clearly after all these years. Now, he knew something. Something that makes him see red. The man had a brand on his arm of a lightning bolt in a circle. It had to mean something. It had to. When the nurse pulled him to a stop, she walked away from him and the man next to him he vaguely noticed. That is until he lolled his head to look just out of curiosity and he sobered up enough to bring his head up, eyes wide. There was the Count. Eyes listless and body haggard. Barry gulped and took in a labored breath. He managed to get his hand to obey him slowly. When he got it to reach in front of the Count’s face, he waved it to get no reaction. Not even a blink. If the Count wasn’t pushing Vertigo then who was? Barry pondered this new development even after the orderlies took him back upstairs. He smelled breakfast food but it wasn’t appetizing. Like they used the worst products to prepare the meal to the point it might have all been artificial. He was wheeled up to one of the tables and presented with a plate of hot eggs and burnt bacon with a small cup of fruit. Barry looked away from it, despite the protest of his spoiled stomach.

“I know it looks awful but you need to eat something Barr.” Barry turned his head over to be greeted by Leonard Snart, smiling at him a rare smile. He only uses this smile when Barry has hit rock bottom in some form or another.

“Don’t coddle me.” He manages to slur with half hearted annoyance. Leonard snorts and moves the food closer to him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it Red. Now eat or I’ll feed you.” Barry rolls his eyes and forces himself into an actual sitting position. It hurt and he was dizzy from the effort but he just closed his eyes and forced the food down till his head stopped spinning. “I’ll kill every one of these mother fuckers for what they did to you.” Barry pushes the empty plate away and looks at Leonard, touched but too tired to do much but give a small smile his way.

“Give me a few hours and I’ll be fine.” He whispers. It was taking him a lot of effort to make any kind of communication.

“We don’t have a few hours. They already know I didn’t swallow my meds.” Barry looks at him expectantly. “It’s a new drug they are doing. I am sure its ended up in the streets since I heard of it from some guys at our usual spots.”

“Vertigo.” Barry mumbles. Leonard nods.

“The doctor here thinks he can counter crazy with crazier drugs and also is happy about cutting a profit for himself by selling it on the streets.” Barry nods.

“Must have the cops in his pockets.”

“And on his payroll. He is OCD like that. Needs to write everything down. They supply the inmates. He gives them a cut of the profit and they look the other way.”

“I need whatever he uses to write all this down.” Barry feels strength coming back to him from sheer stubbornness and willpower. “We need to get out of here too. If he makes us take Vertigo, we will die.” Leonard agrees but smirks like he knows something Barry doesn’t. since it is Snart, he probably does.

“When things start going crazier than usual, go into his office near the back elevator and take his planner. It should be on his desk or in it. I will get my freeze gun and meet you there.” Barry just raises his brow, impressed by Leonard’s ability to make anything “go according to plan.” Deciding it would be in his best interest to rest till shit hits the fan, Barry closes his eyes and waits.

 

* * *

 

Oliver had spent most of the night at the hospital trying to get answers. It wasn’t till a familiar face jogged up to him did he finally make headway in the early morning hours.

“Blair, it’s nice to see you.” Oliver was a little stiff with the small talk and Blair noticed quickly. She gives a wry smile.

“You have been making quite the fuss here Detective.” She teases. He looks worse for wear but still manages a bemused grin for her.

“Please tell me you came here to give me more than just a hard time.” He begs. Blair puts a hand on her hip and hands a thin folder to him. Oliver takes it graciously and opens it to see it’s a full toxicology report and a chemical break down sheet of the victims who have been taking Vertigo. He almost hugged her, though, Blair beat him to it. “I’m not much of a hugger.” Oliver mumbles but hugs her back anyway.

“Catch this guy and all those helping him.” He could hear the plea in her voice plain as day. Oliver gives her a promise to assure her and leaves the hospital. He wastes no time sending her pictures of the reports and texting her to notify him when she knows something. Oliver then calls Detective Lance.

“What is it Queen?” he asks gruffly. Oliver shrugs off the harsh greeting.

“Let’s meet for breakfast. My treat.” Lance agrees and Oliver tells him when and where. When he arrives, he gets a table in the back separate from all the others for privacy. Lance was only a few minutes late and looked frazzled.

“Sorry about the treatment over the phone. Don’t want people wondering why we are spending so much time together. Appearances you know?” Oliver waves him off.

“I managed to get a breakdown of the drug from the hospital. They haven’t been able to do anything with it to figure out a cure or something but I was hoping I could figure out where it was being made.” Lance hums and the two order coffee when the waitress arrives. They were silent till she left and Lance leans in to continue.

“I hope you called me here for more than hopes.” Oliver knew he didn’t mean anything by the gruff question, they were in dangerous waters and had no time for hopes and maybes. He had hoped Felicity would have gotten back to him by now. Before Oliver could assure him, his phone rang and Oliver wonders if “Speak of the devil” expression applied to her.

“I was hoping you’d call sooner.” An unamused pop of gum sounds in his ear.

“There is chlorpromazine in this version of Vertigo and I managed to track down where most of the orders are going to.” Oliver holds his breath. “Radcliffe Asylum is getting an abnormal amount of orders sent to it. I would say the Count is there.” Oliver nearly jumps at the news. He thanks Felicity swiftly and also asks her to contact Star Labs in hopes they can make a cure that the hospital couldn’t. “I’m not your secretary you know.” she grumps back at him before hanging up on him.

“I need a warrant to search Radcliffe.” Oliver states to Lance confidently. He then grabs his coffee the waitress left for them. Lance looks impressed at the news and smiles wryly.

“To think you used to be a useless playboy.” He mumbles into his mug. Oliver snorts quietly at the jab, the coffee making him wake up after a long night. “I’ll text Laurel and we can pick it up within the hour.” Oliver sets his cup down.

“I should do this alone. I don’t want to drag you into the line of fire like me.” And Barry goes unsaid but he thought about him and found it hard to stop again. Lance luckily interrupts him so he could pay attention to the present again.

“If you think I’m gonna let you just go in there without back up, you are even dumber then I thought.” Oliver is taken aback by the rather intimidating tone he took to get his point across. Oliver runs a hand over his face and concedes to his demands. He could keep the warrant from him if he wanted anyway. The two finish their cups of coffee and head out together, ready to take down the last group of their crusade.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long. road trip got a little hectic and then i went home so family demanding attention for me missing christmas. anyway i think i explained the Star Labs situation in this chapter ok. if its still confusing just say so and ill try to be in depth next chapter notes. i was planning on ending it this chapter but shit keeps coming up against my will so this story is now writing itself. i am not merely fingers to the keyboard.

Barry was getting squirrely at the lack of commotion as lunch drew near. The only thing to track time was the rotation of food. Oddly enough there were no clocks and you judged by the awful smell of food from the kitchens down the hall so you know it’s getting close to a meal time. Barry could still feel the occasional twitch from electrocution and was still very tired but he forced himself to get ready to escape when the time comes so he had been stretching for the past couple of hours to get his muscles to stop spasming so painfully. It also helped him from panicking at the lack of _anything_. He got up out of his wheelchair, too tense to pretend to be feeble any longer. He watched a nurse tend to an old man who shit himself and got some orderlies to help her change him in his room. Sadly, that also left a horrible smell in the room and Barry was ready to knife someone. He continued to walk around with a forced slow and aimless pace even when a nurse gave him a look.

“They are in my head. Make it stop!” Barry whips around to see a guy tearing at his hair and screaming at the on-duty nurses. Then a bang sounds to his left. A large man flipped the weighted table and started kicking chairs, almost hitting a woman who was throwing paint everywhere. He started to smell piss and knew someone was using the bathroom in here and screams began to echo with growls of anger to punctuate. Then, without warning, nurses stormed the room, leaving the door open for him to escape. The patients began attacking the nurses and Barry ran. He was fast but started slipping because of his damned slippers so he kicked them off and ran barefoot. An alarm sounded and he heard heavy foot steps come from down the hall out of view. Barry flung himself in a broom closet he had just passed and was just in time as a squad of orderlies passed. Waiting till it was relatively silent, Barry peaked out and continued his attempt at stealing and escaping. When he saw the elevator, he turned left to find an office door labeled Dr. Webb on the plaque. He opens it, tense to attack, but found it empty and deflated happily at the luck. He ran to the desk to find it bare but tore through the many drawers in an effort to find something.

“Where the fuck is it?” he hisses in frustration. When he was about to slam the bottom drawer shut he noticed something peculiar. The dimensions were off. He knew a trick drawer when he saw one. Tossing the books out he saw a tiny pen hole and set to work. He glared around the top of the desk for a pen; grabbed it to take it apart and took the remains to jam into the hole, jimmying a little till he heard a click. He gasped in elation when he took the top off to find the planner. He took it and ran out, ready to get out of this hell hole. Leonard met him right outside a second later with his freeze gun in hand.

“All according to plan so far.” Leonard sneers to himself. Barry gives a cheeky grin and rolls his eyes.

“Let’s get out of here before it goes off the rails Cold.”

“You forgot the Captain part.” Lenny hollers after him as he starts to follow. Everything was going so well, till Leonard almost got shot by an actual bullet. Looking to their right, down the hall to where all the commotion started, Dr. Webb stood with a gun raised. Barry could here the riot calming down, no doubt thanks to tranquilizers.

“You have something of mine, Flash.” So, he did know who he was. Barry grabbed hold of his title, something familiar, and stood taller.

“You are a criminal and a monster, now I’ll be taking what will now belong to the police.” Dr. Webb quirks a brow.

“I own the entire department.” Barry sneers knowingly, just as he knew Lenny would.

“You don’t own Oliver Queen.” Barry pushes Leonard down the hall toward the exit, simultaneously giving him the planner. Barry knew he wasn’t in condition to out run a shooter so he planned on loosing him in the halls then escaping; while Leonard took the planner to safety with his cold gun. He also wanted his stuff back that was in the main office. Dr. Webb took after Barry but he lost the doctor quickly anyway. He didn’t think Barry would head back to the commotion so he had turned down the hall opposite Barry. Even still, that last sprint winded Barry and he felt how weak he was after being electrocuted. Barry had a suspicion that the doctor was trying to make him brain dead. Luckily, the commotion was still going on enough that he slid right into the main office and found his stuff lying in the back in a crate among trash. Putting on the Flash Wire and sheathing his karambits Barry turned to walk right out the front door but faltered. Two orderlies stood ready with a tranquilizer gun trained on him. Barry gathers what energy he has left and dashes in a zigzag, simultaneously aiming his Flash Wire at them. It shot out, knocking the first one out cold and throwing the second back into the main desk. Barry jumps out over the fallen body and takes off toward the exit in a blind desperation for freedom. When he flew through the two doors, he narrowly missed running right into Dr. Webb who managed to stab him with a syringe. Barry falls to the ground, shakily pulling out the syringe, eyes swimming as he glares at the weapon.

“A little bit of Vertigo to ease the delusions.” Dr. Webb purrs. Barry rolls onto his back, mouth agape in a silent scream as a rolling thunder of pain assaults his head. He saw spots and dark figures come to carry him back into his tomb. He moaned and tossed pathetically but eventually was tossed onto cold ground and a door slammed shut behind him. He finally managed to gather enough air and energy to manage a bone chilling scream of anger, pain and fear. One of many to echo through the building.

 

* * *

 

Oliver pulled his car up to the asylum to feel a chill run down his spine. Lance turns at the shiver in his passenger seat.

“You good Queen?” Oliver nods, steel gaze back in place.

“Let’s take this guy down.” They walk toward the building that shadowed them like a demonic being in its own right. Its large stone walls surrounded by iron fencing three times the size of a normal man would make most steer clear. Oliver enters the building first, Lance bumping into him when he stops short. Lance was about to grumble at him for the sudden stop but takes notice of the chaos quickly. Patients are being taken either unconscious or severely drugged or in straight jackets from all kinds of directions. Oliver assumed a riot broke out but noticed ice down hall ways that only one person could be responsible for. He grabs the first nurse he could by the wrist to question her. “I’m Detective Queen and I have a warrant to search the premises and question Dr. Webb.” The nurse was frazzled as it was but became confused as well and merely pointed down the hall where they were taking most of the patients.

“You question the doctor, I’ll search around.” Detective Lance says and turns down a separate hall towards the offices of doctors and therapists. Oliver heads down the hallway the nurse pointed toward and was disturbed by the number of screams that greeted his ears the farther he went. He was met pretty quickly by Dr. Webb who looked like he had been running around desperately.

“Detective, how can I help you?” he asks breathless. The doctor runs a hand through his slicked back hair in an effort to gain composure while Oliver watches with skepticism. Something didn’t sit right with him.

“My partner Detective Lance is searching the premises and I am here to ask you a few questions.” The doctor stands a bit straighter and looks more composed and in control. Oliver was about to knock him down a peg but a familiar scream reached his ears that had every hair on his body stand on end. Without thinking he ran right past the doctor and through multiple doors as the screams of agony continued. By the time he reached a cell door his ears felt almost deaf from the sound but a pass code lock stood in his way. Luckily some orderlies were just finished putting up a patient when he approached.

“Detective, what is the matter?” He heard the doctor yelling from down the hall as the doors he just ran through swung back and forth.

“Open this cell right now. I have a warrant and If you don’t, I will arrest you for interfering with an investigation.” Oliver growls, red seeping into the edges of his vision. The orderlies complied right away and when the door opened, he nearly crumbled. There was Barry, shaking violently and face twisted in pain and eyes seeing things that weren’t there. Oliver ran to his side, crouching to go ahead and lift him bridal style to get him out of here and to the one place that can save him, but he needed super speed to get there in time. When the doctor approached the door, Oliver had an idea. “I have money. I will pay you to let me use the helicopter you have here.” He knew this was a place so far out of the way of town that it needed one to carry anyone to the hospital in case of emergencies. The doctor didn’t respond, making Oliver’s short temper snap. “Move, and get me a pilot.”

“I don’t think I will. I think you and your partner are becoming a little too much to handle.” Oliver’s eyes widen.

“Queen I found a hidden cabinet in the doctor’s desk but it was broken into.” Lance calls from the door and the doctor pulls out a gun to shoot Lance. Oliver yells to Lance “Gun,” and he pulled out his gun to aim at the doctor.

“If you kill me, you die anyway.” The doctor aims his gun at Oliver but he pulls the trigger first. The doctor staggers for a second and then falls to the ground. Oliver picks up Barry and runs out of the cell to be greeted by Lance, gun drawn.

“We found the Vertigo pusher I guess.” Oliver nods.

“Keep searching. I am getting the helicopter and taking Barry to Central.” Lance’s eyes widen at the bundle in his arms but he didn’t have a chance to say anything as Oliver takes off to force someone to pilot the helicopter. When he gets to the front he yells for a pilot. He was lucky that the lead nurse was the pilot for this shift.

“I’m the pilot. Dr. Webb made sure to make at least one nurse capable of flying for each shift.” Oliver orders her to the helicopter and to fly to Star Labs in Central City. She runs along side him, realizing the gravity of the situation just from Oliver’s state. When they get to the roof, she was first in and gets the helicopter ready for takeoff in minutes.

“How fast can you get us there?” She looks back and yells over the blades.

“I can get us there in fifteen if I break some laws.” Oliver nods.

“I’ll pay for everything. Just get us there.” She nods and takes off, accelerating at a daunting rate. The city flies by in a blur of streets and buildings to Oliver at first. Barry shakes violently and whimpers, making Oliver stare at him the rest of the way. All the while whispering promises and stroking his face gently in hopes of easing his pain. Barry closes his eyes after being wide and frantic the whole time and Oliver froze as the helicopter lands. Barry was hardly breathing.

“Oliver, get off the helicopter.” Came Caitlin’s yell a few feet from the helicopter now landed and slowly coming to a full stop of the blades. Caitlin waved to him frantically, Oliver guessing they got a message from the pilot while he was focused on Barry. He jumps down, Barry firmly in his arms and follows the two scientists down into Star Labs. Not long after entering the building a young man with a large build comes over telling Caitlin the medical bed is ready. Caitlin thanks the man named Ronny and they all continue running towards the medical wing. Once there an older man, Oliver vaguely knew by the name Dr. Stein, motioned for Oliver to place Barry on the bed while he got monitors ready to hook up to him. Caitlin went straight for a tray with vials and a syringe. Once the syringe was filled and tapped to Caitlin’s satisfaction, she ran over and examined Barry’s vitals.

“What are you waiting for?” Oliver questions desperately.

“We don’t know if this will work and if it does it has to be administered to the heart which could kill him anyway.” Oliver sets his jaw.

“Do it.” Was all he could manage. Fear gripping him by the throat. He couldn’t let Barry die. Not like this. Not broken and thinking he’s alone. Caitlin nods and stabs Barry with the syringe in the chest. Once empty she pulls it out and they all wait with baited breath. They didn’t wait long, Barry began to spasm like he was going to vomit and Dr. Stein rolled Barry on his side in time for him to vomit bile and whatever was in his stomach. Barry only retched a little and when he breathed normally, the doctor placed him back on his back. Caitlin busied herself with checking Barry’s vitals and starting blood work. Oliver stood flush to the wall, legs weak. Ronny came over with a rolling chair and offered it to Oliver. He accepted gratefully and watched as the doctors kept vigil over Barry till his vitals averaged out and that is when they told him it worked. Oliver felt himself slouch and curl in a little in relief just now realizing how stiff he had been. He didn’t know for how long either till Cisco came over and asked what he would like for dinner. It took him a moment to register the question while the engineer patiently waited for the detective to come back to the present, eyes rarely leaving Barry all the while. “I don’t care.” Was an honest answer. He couldn’t really think about food so he just wheeled over to Barry, not trusting his legs to support him. Barry looked so fragile after all that has happened. Oliver intertwines his hands with Barry’s paler than usual one and just lays his head down to rest on the side of his chest. He felt Barry breathing easily and closes his eyes to the soothing feeling, hearing a soft heartbeat as well. He was at peace for the first time since their altercation making Oliver tighten his grasp. He never wanted Barry to leave again. He wanted to see him smile and he wanted to keep cooking for the glutton. He felt himself smile fondly at the memories that started to flood his mind’s eyes as he started to drift to the sound of Barry’s breathing. It was a blissful sleep of just memories they shared, eating meals and even sitting on the couch watching movies. He didn’t realize he had fallen deeply asleep till he felt a hand lazily run through his hair. Oliver slowly opens his eyes, still heavy from sleep and is greeted by a half-asleep Barry running his hands through his hair. Oliver raised his head up, taking the hand in his grasp to kiss it, eyes never leaving Barry’s. he wasn’t expecting the tears that came streaming down Barry’s face and Oliver crowded him immediately to wipe them away and apologize without knowing what exactly for. Barry rested his other hand not in Oliver’s grasp against Oliver’s cheek and bit his lip. Oliver waited, knowing Barry wanted to say something. With a long breath Barry spoke.

“I was so scared. That I would die and no one would care.” His voice cracked at the end and Oliver’s heart broke. He gathered Barry up in his arms in a near death grip.

“I would. I would be lost without you. In such a short time you have become a large part of my life and I want to keep you in it for as long as I can.” Barry shook silently in Oliver’s grasp as he sat on the edge of Barry’s bed, almost having him in his lap. He clung to Oliver, unashamed at his show of dependence on the man’s presence. For the first time in so long Barry felt a new heat gently fill him from his chest to the rest of his body, making his tears hot but his heart light. He felt love. A love he hadn’t felt before. Not even when he was a child safe in his mother’s arms. When Oliver kissed the crown on Barry’s head, Barry looked up from his spot against his shoulder to meet his eyes. Oliver’s breath caught, never once in his life seeing what lays in Barry’s eyes. Love, a love so complete it was a breath-taking sight. He almost lost himself to his need to kiss those abused lips but caught himself just in time. Barry knew what Oliver wanted but the man allowed Barry to make the next move. Without a thought, Barry closed the small distance to connect their lips in a gentle caress as he tested the feeling. Oliver was dizzy from the feeling and reciprocated to deepen the kiss. The two moved their lips against one another at a slow pace, just wanting to feel the intimacy it brought them. Barry felt Oliver’s tongue sneak out to taste his lips further and was eager to allow a deeper passion, to explore further. He let Oliver take lead, shivering from the feeling of his tongue gently moving forward to sweep against his own. A gasp escapes him when Oliver grabs Barry’s waist to bring him fully on his lap and allow easier access. Barry wraps his arms around Oliver’s neck, loving the contact he didn’t know he was starved for. It wasn’t until Oliver let his hands wander across Barry’s thighs, did he realize how much Barry loved the attention. It was the hardest thing Oliver has done to break the kiss as Barry was beginning to take control to explore Oliver’s mouth. Barry was in a haze of arousal but managed to grab hold of his surroundings enough to give Oliver a mixture between a pout and a quizzical expression. Oliver laughs halfheartedly and nuzzles Barry’s neck in an effort to keep control of himself.

“Why did you stop?” Barry finally asks when he calmed down enough.

“You just got cured of Vertigo. I don’t think we should go further till Caitlin discharges you.” Barry huffs but slides out of Oliver’s grasp to sit on the bed. Oliver knew better than to do anything without Caitlin’s say so in her medical wing. He watched as Barry looks around in fascination, doing breathing exercises to fully gain composure.

“When I was a kid, I was so excited about the creation of Star Labs. I even went on a field trip here when it first opened. Of course, the actual lab areas were off limits but it was a dream come true. I saw Dr. Harrison Wells before he got in his car crash and became paralyzed. Did you know that Dr. Stein does everything for Dr. Wells now? I think it’s a great relationship between doctors to keep this scientific marvel of a place going.” Barry got a dazed look like he was lost on memory lane and Oliver loved it.

“Blair says you are a natural chemist prodigy. They are looking for someone like that.” Barry whips his head to Oliver, eyes gleaming in wonder but he ducks his head quickly.

“She over exaggerates. I’m just good at reading and understanding things.” Oliver tilts his head back up. Meeting his eyes with a rare honest expression.

“She only tells things how it is and you know it. You are brilliant. You could leave your street life behind.” Barry gives a gentle smile.

“I think I have street smarts more than anything.” He sighs and takes Oliver’s hand. “But if you believe in me that much then I guess I can too.” Oliver felt close to flying because as soon as those words left his mouth, his eyes brightened like he finally let go of some of the darkness that was bringing him down all this time. Their moment was broken, however, when someone cleared their throat from the door way. It was Cisco, and he looked absolutely freaked but trying hard to hide it.

“Um, Barry, there is a man who stole my freeze gun wanting to speak to you. Please, come and talk to him because I think Caitlin is about to try and fight him saying you need your rest.” Barry’s jaw drops but snaps shut quickly and looking very much on edge.

“I almost forgot. I found proof Oliver. You can take the entire precinct down with what I gave Leonard to give to you if things went wrong.” Oliver let slide the fact Barry was prepared to die and decided to instead put in effort to keep Barry from bolting out of bed.

“Perhaps a wheel chair after everything Barr.” Oliver tried to keep him down but Barry was still just as stubborn and literally spun out of his grasp.

“I’m fine. I’ve had worse, I think.” Barry didn’t believe his statement fr a second but spun on his heels to have Cisco guide the duo to where they heard Caitlin threatening Leonard’s life and Mick begging the man to start setting things on fire. When they finally came into the room with a central monitor system and a tarp thrown over something in a show case, Barry called to Leonard.

“I don’t appreciate you threatening my friends Mick. If you want to burn something I am always up for a spar.” Mick smirks at him approvingly.

“Red, nice to see you up and well. Your pretty doctor made it sound like you were still on death’s door.” Leonard drawls in his usual teasing tone. Caitlin huffs and continues to glare while Ronny does his best to hold her back from the two Rogues.

“She has her reasons and I would appreciate it if you gave her due respect. Especially since she saved my life.” Barry finally approached Lenny and shot out his hand in a “give me” gesture. Leonard smirks.

“No hug? I thought you loved me more than that. We have something special, don’t we? After all I’ve taught you.” Leonard gave a lewd wink and Oliver felt the urge to shoot the man. Not realizing his hand was actually on his holster. Leonard noticed and was absolutely pleased with himself causing Barry to face palm, knowing Lenny found a new angle to annoy him.

“Planner, now.” Barry demands. Mick elbows Leonard to urge him to give in. Leonard shrugs slowly and finally unzips his winter coat to bring out the planner and hand to Barry.

“So, can I maybe get my high-tech guns back?” Cisco braves to ask and nearly squeaks at Mick’s growl. Barry decides to stay out of that one because even he can’t get the two to give up their guns. Cisco lets it go too, fearing bodily harm. Barry hands the planner to Oliver who was already dialing up Detective Lance.

“Also, Count Vertigo was in the hospital too. I thought we had information that he escaped?” Oliver nods.

“We did, cops on the scene said he was nowhere to be found. The same cops I am seeing already in this planner.” Oliver puts his phone to his ear and walks into the hall to have quiet while he talks to Lance.

“I guess you guys are going to get back to your usual crime sprees.” Barry says to the two Rogues but Mick clears his throat, pulling out a flask. Leonard smirks knowingly.

“Actually, since our vacation was a bust, we are planning to go even farther away for a while. Mick here has expressed a desire to go to Aruba.” Barry snorts at Micks excited expression that everyone else probably sees as mania. “My sister will be coming with us, kind of like a family vacation.” Barry was happy for him that his sister was finally spending time with her brother. He wishes them well and sends them off quickly, seeing the scientists becoming more on edge by the minute. When the two rogues leave Dr. Stein walks up to Barry.

“Hello Mr. Allen, I’m Dr. Stein and I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind meeting with Harrison Wells? Oliver has told us much about your intellect and your good deeds as his partner and Wells has expressed interest in you.” Barry was a deer in head lights and floundering for something to say. When he opens his mouth to say yes, he stutters instead. Barry immediately closes his mouth again and turns a bright red.

“Is that why they call you Red? Because you just turned a deep shade.” Cisco teases and is immediately reprimanded with an elbow to the chest by Ronny. Caitlin walks up and lays a comforting hand on Barry’s shoulder. He feels his face cool down if only a little so he turns back to Dr. Stein.

“I would be honored Dr. Stein.” He manages to breathe out and Cisco interjects his own excitement.

“Cool, we get the Star City Vigilante and their best detective now!” Cisco rushes over to Barry almost jumping in place. “Bro, you so have to tell me what it is like to be the Flash and stopping the bad guys, especially now you have the Flash Wire.” Barry blinks confused for a moment but then just agrees to do just that when he has the time. He was taken aback with the welcoming atmosphere the people here are giving him despite his shady past. They looked at him more like a marvel than a charity case or a monster to be feared. He was touched.

“Barry, we have a case against the people in this planner. Lance and Laurel are already getting everything set to apprehend everyone today.” Barry was a little thrown, just now realizing it was a new day with Vertigo already twenty-four hours behind him. It still felt like mere hours. He still felt drained and begrudgingly, needy for Oliver’s attentions. Barry bit on his thumb nail a little awkward with his feelings right now. Oliver noticed the uncharacteristic silence, usually the one to figure out the next target or to start a celebration for their win. Before he could pull the younger man to the side, Ronny speaks up.

“Well, with Vertigo now being treated and you guys apprehending more bad guys, shouldn’t we celebrate. It’s also not everyday someone survives a near death experience.” Ronny had a lopsided grin in place that reminded Barry of a Labrador. Its been awhile since he had a party. Barry thinks a few years since he even had a birthday party, courtesy of the girls when he paid them a visit around his birthday. They always got him with a surprise party. Barry liked the sound of celebrating their winnings and nodded his approval. Oliver quickly following the gesture, seeing Barry’s hidden excitement.

“Perhaps a nice dinner? I am sure our two heroes of the hour don’t want anything too crazy.” Cisco pouts.

“But it isn’t truly a party unless we at least go out for karaoke.” Barry decided to slowly make his way over to Oliver, content to hear everyone try and plan the occasion. Oliver plants himself by Barry’s side near the exit and Oliver start talking in hushed tones with Barry.

“I might need to go back to Star just to make sure the case closes but if you’d like to stay here, I can get us a hotel room.” Barry heard a purr on the hotel room offering and knew he was offering more than a place to sleep. Barry shivers at the prospect.

“How long will you be gone.” Oliver hums.

“Not long, just long enough to give them this evidence and if the politics of the justice system requires me to be there.” Barry hums back. Then his stomach growls angrily to make Barry turn red again. “looks like you need to eat.” Oliver takes him by the waist and excuses them from the still conversing group. Barry was cursing himself that he can’t stop blushing at Oliver leading him away by the waist and then changing to hand holding. Oliver acted like this was second nature but to Barry, his stomach was now full of butterflies. Oliver walked Barry to a part of Star Labs he didn’t know existed. It was a small garage that held a couple of sports cars and different types of motorcycles.

“This looks a little out of place.” Barry muses. Oliver looks over to him.

“Well, I may be a beneficiary and make some trips over here. I simply asked one of their storage areas to house some vehicles.” Oliver had picked a sleek motorcycle with a deep forest green. He put on a helmet and handed another to Barry. Barry has driven and ridden on motorcycles before, but this experience was going to be new. He seated himself flush against Oliver and wrapped his arms lower than usual on his hips. Oliver snickered at the teasing gesture and revved the engine to life. He pressed a button on his key ring and the garage door opened just enough for Oliver to fly out and onto the road with ease. Barry’s heart was racing as he watched the city that haunted his dreams pass by. For once, he was not filled with dread or anxiety. He just felt the heat from Oliver pull into him and the happiness he felt knowing, Oliver truly loved him. Every piece of him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. sorry it took so long, i had to write this like 4 different times till i was finally satisfied. just wanted to make sure everything i put out for you guys is a grand new addition. anyway, also thought you guys would like to know we are also getting to the end and i hope you guys enjoy this one cause it fought me tooth and nail to be written.

Oliver had left soon after the meal and dropped him off at the hotel with his new clothes a long time ago. Barry now sat in the loft sized hotel room alone and busy trying to beat a video game he found in the room. Apparently, Oliver made preparations to keep Barry occupied and in the room. Yet, Barry was steadily getting bored and very much on edge. Oliver no longer by his side left him feeling bare in the city that traumatized his early years. Putting down the game, Barry stretched his way over to the balcony to look out over the city, hoping the elevation would put his mind at ease. Staring down at the busy streets, even at this late hour, Barry felt anything but eased. Its nothing like Star. The streets were clean and well lit with a gentle breeze of fresh air running through. You could even see the stars if you were high enough and Barry was. Barry closes his eyes and tries to control his breathing. Thinking about the case instead of where he was. He figured it had to have been going well. No news is good news after all. If his luck holds out Oliver might even be back by the morning and they could leave the city.

“Fuck, the party.” Barry groans pitifully. He liked the people at STAR, really, he did. Its just, he wasn’t ready to face his nightmares outside of his own head. To come back to a city that failed him. He felt raw and the air stung cold despite the fair weather. It was misleading. It was suffocating. Barry nearly ran back into the room and turned on the tv to a channel that played bad si-fi movies on repeat. He turned the volume up so loud that if this room didn’t take up the entire floor, someone would be banging on his door. It helped. The explosions and cheesy ray gun sounds amusing him enough to sit down and zone out. Apparently, he zoned out so much that he fell asleep, not stirring from his half-reclined position till sun got into his eyes. Barry groaned pitifully, leaning away from the sun and hiding his face in the other side of the couch’s pillows. He tensed at the loud sounds of gunfire from the tv and turns to look for the remote that fell to the floor at some point last night. He was about to turn it off, but instead just turned it down and flipped to the news, hoping to hear something about the case. Luckily, the news of an entire precinct going under investigation and being arrested made news all the way to Central. A young woman with almond eyes and dark hair was narrating the entire event making Barry’s blood run cold.

“Last night, evidence was brought to the attention not only to the district attorney’s office but also to the new mayor Moira Queen. Apparently, it had information tying half of the SCPD officers including the captain to a drug ring carried out by Dr. Webb who acted under the alias of Count Vertigo. Who was one of his patients at the time due to the Count overdosing on his own drug nearly a year ago.” Barry already knew all this and wished he could fast forward to more important information so he could stop looking at her. Thankfully, Iris West continued. “Now, an impromptu trial is already in the making at the demand of the mayor to move this swiftly along. I am told Laurel Lance will be going against the accused and the trial should start later this evening. Back to you Gregory.” A balding man takes over and Barry shuts the tv off, hands shaking. Its been years but it killed him even now. He felt himself slipping into a dangerous part of his mind, causing his heart to race but was quickly jolted back by his phone ringing and vibrating violently on the coffee table. Barry reaches over quickly to answer it.

“How are you doing Barry?” a smile slowly made its way to Barry’s lips. His panic was washing away.

“Oliver, I just saw the news. Is everything working out for the trial?” he heard Oliver shuffling paper on the other end and a familiar voice giving orders in the back ground.

“Laurel says we should have no problem with it as long as I take the stand. She said Dr. Webb’s trial would be easier if you took the stand though.” Barry wasn’t sure how to respond. Luckily Oliver continued after the silence went on for an uncomfortable amount of time. “I figured you’d react this way so I told her It wasn’t going to happen. She said it was fine though.” Barry let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “There is one problem though that will keep me here longer.”

“What’s wrong Ollie?” Barry could here Oliver overthinking his next few words.

“The captain is nowhere to be found.” Barry starts biting his thumb nail. “If you want, after the party I can arrange for you to come back here if staying in Central is too much.” Barry thinks it over and was about to agree with the plan but then Oliver interjects. “Although I am sure Dr. Wells will be disappointed to hear he won’t be able to meet with you.” Barry bit a little too hard on his thumb. Putting his hand down Barry lets his head hang. To possibly work at STAR Labs, even just meeting Dr. Wells, would be like a dream come true. A part of his childhood fantasies coming true after all he has been through. All the words Iris said to him rings in his head coupled with other people trying to beat him down. He squeezes his eyes shut but then one phrase he didn’t realize wasn’t in his head makes him open his eyes. “I believe you will be great Barr.” Oliver whispers to him over the phone. Barry sighs, the voices now silent, too weak to stand against that sentence.

“I’d like to stay if you don’t mind.” He could practically see the smile on Oliver’s face.

“I’ll do what I can to get back to you as soon as possible.” He hears Laurel on the other end yelling at Oliver to help her with something and so Oliver hangs up with a swift goodbye. Barry lays the phone down then stairs out toward the balcony. All he could see was sky from his spot so he puts his phone in his back pocket and walks out into the morning sun. it shined bright on the cold glass of city buildings warming him despite it being mid-winter now. There was frost down in the streets sparkling gaily and melting from the light as it slowly takes over the city right before his eyes. He didn’t want to be afraid of the city. He didn’t want to be frightened by its people or his past. That was over. He was different now. Better then his past. He wanted to take his city back. His hands found their way to his phone once again and was pleased to know that Oliver added STAR Labs people to his phone. He clicks on Dr. Stein and waits only three rings.

“Mr. Allen, what a pleasure to hear from you so soon.” Barry swallows hard and prepares himself.

“I was wondering if I could meet Dr. Wells today?” Dr. Stein went quiet over the phone but a pleased breath makes its way to Barry’s ear.

“I was hoping you would. If you would like, I can pick you up and drive you to his home.” Barry bites his lips, a blush creeping its way to his cheeks. Dr. Stein was excited just because he was expressing his interest. It was a new feeling to him and one Barry hoped to feel more of now.

“I’m ready whenever you are.” He states as casually as he could. Dr. Stein chuckles.

“I will be there within the hour then. Be comfortable, Dr. Wells isn’t expecting anything formal.” Barry nods to himself but then confirms this to him in words belatedly. The two men hang up and Barry sighs, an emptiness filling his chest. Not a bad one, but a pleasant lightness compared to the constant weight of anxiety he was just now realizing he carried for so long. It was freeing, he thought.

“A new beginning then.” He says to the city. A promise in its sincerity.

 

* * *

 

“Oliver, go ahead out with my father. You two need to take it easy so you are ready for the stand.” Laurel had approached him only a couple of hours after calling Barry. It had been chaotic all night. A rush to get something this delicate moving before anyone could run or make bail. The last thing they all needed was an attempt at other cops making the blue shield to protect each other. It was difficult to arrest everyone on the list. Even harder to keep them all apart so no one could plan alibies and fall guys. The only problem was that the captain has disappeared in the middle of all this. Already left his house, wife and child without them knowing of his sins. Oliver wasn’t going to be able to sleep or probably even properly rest before the trial. “I know that look. I also know you are nearly burnt out. When was the last time you slept?” Oliver looked away sheepishly, knowing he is about to go on almost two days of hardly any sleep.

“I technically slept a couple of hours the night before last.” Laurel rolls her eyes not impressed. She knows its nothing knew of Oliver running himself into the ground by pulling all night shifts but that doesn’t mean she likes it.

“Go take a nap in my office. I have a couple of blankets and pillows. My father should be asleep in there too.” Oliver lets her guide him out of the presently busy office space and he walks the short distance toward hers down the hall. Lance was indeed passed out on the love seat by the window and Oliver figures if he can get some shut eye, maybe he could too. He takes a blanket and a pillow in the corner of the office by a well cushioned chair and positions himself to get ready for some shut eye. He figured it would be useless, but using meditation he learned while on the island and letting his thoughts only stray to comforting things, he felt himself slowly relax and fall away. He dreamt easily of a lazy morning waking up to a sun filled room. He looks over to his right to see a form buried beneath the sheets and the head hiding from the sun under the pillow. He felt himself smile as he slowly untangled the still sleeping form of Barry. The sun at this angle shined golden on his pale skin covered in blonde fine hairs. When his eyes opened lazily, they glistened like sea glass. He let his hands run through the brunette’s hair till he heard an almost purr like moan escape. 

“Good morning.” Barry moaned happily and shimmied over toward Oliver so that he could nuzzle into his chest.

“Morning Ollie. I want coffee.” Oliver chuckled but then hissed when Barry bit his chest teasingly.

“I’ll have you know, I’m not edible.” Barry nuzzles him again, kissing the bruised area and making his way up to Oliver’s neck to begin sucking and nipping lazily. “I think you want something else besides coffee.” Oliver moans out. Barry hums in approval when Oliver grinds his bulge against Barry’s.

“Ollie, feels good.” Barry whispers into his ear making Oliver even more painfully hard. Oliver moves himself to be above Barry and seals their lips together. They kiss lazily at first but becomes more frantic the longer Oliver just rubs against Barry. “You’re teasing me.” Barry almost pouts. Mischief burns in his eyes and Oliver nearly crumbles when Barry takes his hand and sucks suggestively on his middle finger. Then he takes his other hand down passed his sweats to begin stroking Oliver.

“Fuck Barry.” Oliver growls. He leans down to nibble and lick his ear as he thrusts himself harder in Barry’s hand. He also blindly searched for lube that eventually made it into his hand. Slicking himself up Barry got on all fours and bent forward to be on his elbows. Oliver nearly came right there when he saw a butt plug keeping him ready. Gently taking it out Barry pants at the feeling of not having something inside him.

“Fuck me already Oliver.” Barry pleads. When Oliver enters him, his cock surrounded by delicious heat, he felt hands on his shoulders shaking him.

“Queen get up. We have a body.” He was immediately awake and painfully hard. Luckily the blanket gave enough protection that Lance didn’t notice.

“A body?” He asks, his voice thick with sleep and slight annoyance. That was one of his favorite dreams so far. Lance nods and Oliver starts going through crime scene photos in his head to get his erection to go away.

“Yea, its Dr. Webb. He’s been electrocuted to death.” Oliver goes pale. “And there is a guy asking for you. Says his name is Diggle.” Oliver throws back the blanket and takes off out of the office, Lance on his heels. “What’s going on Queen?”

“Something very bad.” Is all he supplies as he nearly runs down the hall to the main lobby to find Diggle pacing like a caged animal and guards watching him closely

“Oliver, I heard about the body and I’ve already got enough information to know-”

“It’s him isn’t?” Diggle nods. This didn’t fit the profile at all. He was supposed to only go after families of three. Lance finally catches up while the two stood in a moment of tense silence.

“Who are we talking about?” Oliver looks to Lance.

“I have reason to believe a serial killer from Central has finally shown his face after years of inactivity.” Lance shakes his head bewildered.

“A cop killer?” He looks between the two but Diggle shakes his head.

“No, he kills families of three with the child being a boy. Oliver I looked at the body myself before coming here. Everything was his exact MO.” Oliver growls.

“Why him? Why now?” Lance puts a hand on his hip.

“Maybe the captain has him in his pocket?” the two look at him like he was crazy. He scoffs at them. “After everything that has happened you think it’s impossible for this wack job to be controlled by the police captain?” the two look at each other almost shrugging as if they have no better options.

“Dr. Webb had the Count and quite a few other criminals in there. Do we have anyway to identify one of the patients?” Diggle shakes his head. Oliver pinches the bridge of his nose but then a thought strikes him. Barry might know something. After years of coming to terms with what happened he might know something now. Something new. He hated bringing this memory back up after Barry just now getting confidence in his city again. He might even get scared or come running for blood if he knew they had reason to believe the murderer was here. “I’m gonna make a call.” Oliver steps away just as Laurel comes over. She turns to speak to her father when she notices Oliver clearly trying to get some privacy. He clicks on Barry’s contact number and waits barely even a ring.

“Hey Oliver, what’s up?” Barry sounded like he was in a car, like a window was down.

“Where are you Barry?” the rushing wind goes away right before Barry speaks.

“Dr. Stein is taking me to meet Harrison Wells. Why?” Oliver bit his lip. For once afraid to do what needed to be done. Barry notices the silence and asks if he is ok. Oliver clears his throat.

“Diggle says he has reached a standstill in your case. Wanted to know if you remember anything about that night that could help us identify the-”

“He had a lighting brand on his arm.” Barry was so quick and sure that Oliver was left momentarily stunned. He swallowed hard. “Nothing has come up?” He asks, probing.

“No, he just needed something concrete to go on but this will help. Thank you and have a good time ok.” Barry takes a moment too long to answer.

“Ok Oliver. Keep me posted.” When Barry hangs up, he sighs. He has lied many times to many people including those closest to him but that was hard even for him. Laurel had left during his conversation and when Oliver comes back over Lance turns to him.

“Someone has to stay to take the stand. Go and catch these bastards.” Lance growls the last part making Oliver nod, no room left for words. Diggle and Oliver walk out of the building to get into Diggle’s car.

“You may want to call Felicity to figure out where this guy is.” Oliver was already texting Felicity to do just that as Diggle turns on the car and begins his drive to where ever Felicity tells them to go.

 

* * *

 

Barry hangs up stiffly. Something felt off about that entire conversation. Dr. Stein asks if he is ok and Barry shrugs it off, trying to focus on what is about to happen.

“Nothing that concerns me for now.” He states. When he was done meeting with Dr. Wells, he just might need to forgo the party. Dr. Stein lets him look out the window while he continues to drive toward the outer edge of the city. It was about a thirty-minute drive give or take and when they arrived Barry was stunned by the sleek structure of his mansion. It was odd to call it that, for it looked like a more modern, almost artistic sort of building that was clearly the product of almost futuristic urban planning. It was nothing but bright glass and curved steel shaped almost organically. It looked like the future to Barry and he wanted nothing more than to be a part of it.

“He made those plans. He wanted to feel like he was still apart of STAR Labs.” Barry certainly saw the likeness but it was made to feel homier than a lab. When they got in, he was met with whites and metals. The floor was a solid marble and the roof of the simplistic living room was a skylight. Barry turned to look down the hall because of an electronic sound, almost like a child’s toy car. Instead it was Harrison Wells being wheeled by an automatic wheelchair. He was strapped in place from his chest down and behind him was a lovely young woman with light brown hair pulled back into a pony tail.

“Jessie, how good to see you.” She comes out from behind her paralyzed father to embrace Dr. Stein like old friends. “What happened to his nurse?” He asks with honest curiosity as if it is rare to see Jessie tending to her father.

“She had to take care of her child with the flu so I took some time off out of college to look after my dad.” Said man wheels up closer to the group. Barry just now realizing Dr. Wells is paralyzed from the neck down.

“A truly welcome visit. My daughter has been wonderful but of course I have hired another nurse. Jessie just doesn’t trust her just yet to leave me alone with the woman. She is presently out getting groceries.” For a man who must rely on another to simply survive, he doesn’t look defeated in the least. If anything, Barry could see plans running through his head of how he will defeat even what the doctors have told him. Dr. Wells looks to Barry and he looks down sheepishly for staring. “This must be the one and only Bartholomew Henry Allen.” Barry manages to keep himself from flinching at the full name.

“J-just Barry is fine Dr. Wells” He nods the only part of his body he can move.

“Let me ask you something Barry. What gets you up in the morning?” Barry gaps at the sudden and very deep question. He then looks to the other two in the room who simply wait as if this was a common occurrence. He figures saying ‘I don’t know’, will not be acceptable so he gives it some honest thought till he found something was already coming out of his mouth.

“I keep waking up hoping I get a chance to actually live instead of just survive.” He bites his lip at how pathetic he just sounded and was waiting to get thrown out of his house. Instead Dr. Wells looks absolutely thrilled.

“For many years I was just surviving too. I was told I would be stuck in bed for the rest of my life. Yet look at me now. I am in a wheelchair I and the rest of my employees at STAR Labs have created to sync to my brain waves. It allows me to move around my house so that I am not just bed ridden.” Barry was stuck in wonder at the information. “We are still working on ways to make this even easier but I don’t want to market this. I don’t think other people deserve this.” Barry blinks in a state of shock. Dr. Wells having said this like it was nothing. Dr. Wells smirks at the look on Barry’s face. “I think they deserve far better. Don’t you?” Barry felt himself smile. He almost wanted to laugh because he knew Dr. Wells wanted to get a rise out of him. Instead he smirks.

“So, you want to let them walk again I suppose.” Barry guesses on what Dr. Wells could have meant and judging by the look on his face, he was right.

“There is a new player on the scene. A man who goes by the name Ray Palmer who specializes in Nano tech. I am planning on becoming a partner with him so that I can make It so those who are paralyzed can move again.” Barry was in awe at the thought of the man before him. His ideas already looking toward a future only seen in movies.

“Why did you want to meet me Dr. Wells. You have a team of the best and I haven’t even been to college.”

“That just implies the people I have are book smart. They are so much more than that. You too are more than that but I also hear you know more than what you let on.” Barry runs his hand through his hair awkwardly.

“I’ve just helped some friends understand their college homework from time to time. I have also learned some things on the job since I like to know what I'm… transporting.” Dr. Wells sighs.

“Yes you could right it off like that. However, what I see is potential. A potential so bright that I would be a fool to not teach you myself.” Barry’s jaw drops.

“You want me to apprentice under you?”

“Yes and I want you to expand into other sciences. I have already looked to Jessie to see if she wanted to be a part of STAR Labs but her heart lies in humanitarian studies. I am looking for someone to train because I want a new face for STAR Labs for when we make new ground in saving the world.”

“Why me?” Dr. Wells looks into him. A gaze like he sees past the timid form Barry took outward, all the way past his walls and beyond to something even Barry was blind to.

“I see hope in you. A hope that can bring the future faster than I ever could. I didn’t know I would be asking this of you before you came. I thought I would simply be welcoming a fellow soon to be scientist. Instead, I looked at you and saw far more than I had hoped for. Will you train under me Barry Allen and help me bring light of hope back into this world to save those society has forgotten.” Barry was left stunned, a sentiment shared by everyone else as they all looked at Wells like he was a prophet. It took Jessie elbowing him to be awakened from his daze.

“Yes, yes I would be honored to be your apprentice.”

“Wonderful, I will make preparations for you to start with me next Monday. The weekend is upon us and I think you need some time to settle in.” Once Harrison Wells turned away, he was enveloped in a hug by Jessie.

“Welcome to the family.” She says as she follows her father to help him get ready to make the preparations with a smart computer that was in his living room. Dr. Stein puts his hand on Barry’s back to guide him out of the home.

“Best to leave them to their work for now. We can go to STAR Labs to prepare for your party.” Barry just nodded, still feeling like this was a dream. Maybe even a dream of a dream with how out of body he felt. It was only after they were well on the road did Barry finally remember. STAR Labs was in Central and nearly six hours away from Starling. What about Oliver?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is an action packed fast paced chapter and im gonna go ahead and call this a last chapter. i might put an epilogue if i feel so inclined but honestly i think this works. all my world creations in my own personal challenge for myself will be left kinda open cause that's how life is. so yes. final installment. i hope you guys love it.

What about Barry? When Felicity had called saying, Captain Joe Kubert was in Central City and that she found a strange figure with him on camera, Oliver was wrought with worry.

“It’s no coincidence that they decided to go to Central which is where Barry is.” John wasn’t helping.

“If they so much as breath in his direction-” he growls just thinking about it. John sighs.

“Look, I get that you want to protect him from these monsters but we are still an hour away from STAR Labs and Felicity hasn’t texted us saying that is for sure where he is going. Maybe they just wanted to use a plane here to get away from Star?” John knew he was wrong, but he wasn’t trying to figure out their plan. He was trying to get Oliver to stop going over one hundred on the highway even with his undercover cop lights on.

“He was hopeful John. He was finally putting everything behind him and starting over with STAR Labs.” He didn’t want to ruin that. He had to stop this before Barry got sucked back into the darkness.

“How do you feel about him staying in Central?” Oliver jerked the wheel not expecting that question. Diggle grabs hold of what Barry calls “the oh shit bar”. To be honest, Oliver wasn’t thinking past getting Barry his dream job. He was only thinking of what would make Barry smile and it dawned on him they would be hours away from each other. His hands squeeze the wheel till his knuckles turned white. Diggle noticed but said nothing.

“He’s finally got a life and a future. I’ll survive.” He always survived. Ever since the island, he survived. Diggle made the face Oliver knew meant he didn’t like his train of thought. But he couldn’t be bothered about it because Felicity finally texted them.

“They are right outside STAR Labs.”

 

* * *

 

Barry lifted the box of shiny party decorations Caitlin sent him to grab in the storage closet. Apparently, they kept all the decorations from the grand opening and even if they weren’t bought for his occasion there was something special about these decorations to him. A grand opening. In a way, this party was the same for him. A grand opening for his future. Something he never thought he would have till now. While he walks back to the main hall Cisco practically starts jumping to him.

“Hey I have something I want to show you.” Barry looks at him surprised.

“Am I getting presents?” he wasn’t prepared for gifts. He feels like he should have brought them stuff if this was the case.

“Not necessarily. Ronnie said it might make you feel uncomfortable. I have actually been working on this since we gave you the Flash Wire.” Barry was excited about another device from Cisco, wondering just what else he could do to make him run faster. When they got to the main hall, Dr. Stein had just walked through the main door with a cart of chemicals.

“Aren’t those supposed to come to us tomorrow?” Caitlin asks, leaving the sign of ‘welcome’ for Ronnie to put up. Dr. Stein shrugs.

“You know how the deliveries can get. These are dangerous though so we should put them up soon.” Caitlin nods.

“Hey Barry, you got the decorations. Just put them on the table over there. I ordered catering so we will be having food and punch delivered in a few hours.” Barry does as he is told excited about his first real party and everyone going all out for him. 

“We are having some of our friends come over too. We are setting up karaoke so that should be a great way to break the ice.” Cisco smiles to Barry, apparently loving his own idea of karaoke.

“Cisco, can you put up these chemicals?” Caitlin asks but something about her hands on her hips made it seem more like an order. Cisco smiles cheekily.

“Sure but, I’m gonna show Barry my surprise really quick.” Caitlin sighs, knowing it might not get done tonight but lets it be, probably partial to the fact he was giving Barry something. Cisco takes Barry’s wrist and nearly runs off toward the monitor room where Cisco brings him to a halt in front of the tarped form. Barry looked at him confused, wondering what could be so big that it would be practically as tall as him. Cisco clears his throat. “I now have the honor of unveiling my coolest project thus far for you. It is an invention far beyond today’s technology and-”

“Cisco, take the tarp off or I’ll rip it off.” Cisco deflates.

“Why must you take my thunder?” Barry laughs at his dramatics. “I give you, the Flash suit!” he sweeps the tarp off with practiced ease and Barry is stunned by the red suit before him. It was made of a type of metal Barry had no idea what, but would be questioning Cisco about later. It looked to be form fitting and along its arms and legs were streaks of lightning. He also had put a glowing lightning bolt in a circle on its chest. The suit had a helmet that the visor was an intimidating black. The whole suit was aerodynamic in style.

“This thing looks straight out of a science fiction movie.” Barry gasps in awe. Cisco was inflated by the adoration of his baby project before them.

“I made you capable of going faster by putting two wheels that drop down when you tap the release on your ankle.” Barry bent over to admire the wheels that also looked very sharp around the edges.

“Are they doubling as a weapon?” Barry ponders to himself but Cisco answers him.

“Well sort of. It’s mainly meant to resist most any kind of debris on the roads or roof tops so that you don’t stumble.” Barry smiles wickedly. He lost his karambits but having these blades are a great replacement. For self defense and stopping bad guys of course.

“Can I try it on?” Cisco nods enthusiastically and helps Barry in the suit. A tedious effort due to it being their first time putting it on but once fitted correctly Barry was able to admire his otherworldly appearance. It was light and he felt like he was wearing normal clothes. He put on the helmet last and Cisco pressed a button. Immediately his eyes were flooded with programming and numbers till finally it becomes a clear view of the room with lightning darting around to show him the way out. “This is epic Cisco.” Barry did a lap around the room and jumped over the monitor to get a better feel of the suit. Cisco applauds Barry’s acrobatics but the two freeze in their antics when an unfamiliar voice comes on the intercom.

 

* * *

 

Oliver prides himself on the fact he wove through traffic as fast as his car would go the last hundred miles to get here in thirty minutes. He looked at STAR Labs with a sense of dread building in his stomach. He knew he was too late to keep them safe now so all he could do was go in with Diggle and save them. Diggle goes to take the side entrance while Oliver gets ready to take the front. He looked in at a distance through the glass doors to see that all the STAR Labs scientists were tied and gagged while Captain Kubert waved a gun around and was speaking into a device. He could here him from outside through the loud speaker.

“Flash, you destroyed my empire and now I’m gonna destroy what you have. Unless you come in here and die like a dog. That’s all you are. That’s all you’ll ever be. A street mutt no one will ever want unless you remain useful. Which judging by what your friends look like now, gagged and tied, your usefulness has just run out.” Oliver positions himself so that the scientists where out of line of fire and runs in, aiming for Captain Kubert, yelling he was the police and that he was under arrest. Kubert didn’t look bothered. Instead he looks over to the side entrance where Diggle was twitching with a metal wire around his throat. Behind him he saw the man that haunted Barry’s nightmares.

“John Broome. It must have been a pain to be institutionalized for so long.” The large man said nothing to the baiting, taking out a switch from inside his yellow jacket, mask covering his face despite Oliver knowing his identity.

“I’d put down your gun Detective Queen. Unless you want Mr. Broome to shock your friends to death. You wouldn’t want to be responsible for that painful death, would you?” Oliver growled in frustration. He kept trying to think of a way to fix the situation but if he shot Broome, Captain Kubert would shoot him and probably everyone else. If he shot Kubert they would be shocked to death before he could shoot Broome. Before he could put his gun down a flash of red comes running out and tackles Broome, releasing Diggle and keeping the scientists safe. Oliver aims and fires on Kubert but he ducks behind a display. Oliver chases after him, trying to get a clear shot and dodging Kubert’s shots as he runs away. When they get into a hallway, he finally is able to make a clear shot but just barely misses when he ducks into another room. When he gets into the room, he realizes they have ended up in the particle accelerator. He was told not to come down here by Dr. Stein but was pleased to instantly notice he was cornered.

“Give it up Kubert. I will shoot you without thinking twice if you so much as flinch in the wrong direction.” Kubert glares at him.

“Damn you Queen. The city was better off without you.” Oliver rolls his eyes.

“For criminals like you but I don’t give a shit about you or others that hurt the innocent.” Kubert scoffs.

“Like you are above us. Everyone has a monster inside.” Kubert lunges and manages to knock Oliver into a button that made the entire building rumble. Before Kubert could escape he manages to aim and fire, hitting him in the back. He heard Kubert coughing, showing he was alive. Oliver picks himself up and looks at the switch to see the particle accelerator has been turned on and he didn’t know how to turn it off. Then a shot rings out and he felt pain in his leg making him crumble to the ground. Oliver gasps in pain and turns to see Kubert shakily holding his gun to do another shot. Oliver quickly shoots him between the eyes. Kubert drops with a dull thud. Gritting his teeth, he gets ready for the next fight to get the scientist to stop this machine before something bad happens.

 

* * *

 

Barry didn’t even need to think. With Cisco’s suit on he darts out and toward the main hall. When he gets their he sees Oliver and Kubert at a standoff but when he saw Diggle on the floor, he saw red. As his eyes follow the metal wire to the man in yellow, he lost all reason. He darted forward, taking down the man in yellow. Said man’s mask came off and he shocked Barry through his suit. He screams in pain but after his session at the asylum he’s able to grit through the pain. The man in yellow kicks Barry off causing him to collapse through a glass window that lines the main room of STAR labs. Outside, beneath the stars, Barry catches his breath, jumping up to prepare for the fight.

“Flash, so nice to finally meet you. After all, I created you.” Barry darts forward to swing a kick toward his face. The blade manages to scrape across his nose but Broome kicks out toward Barry’s stomach. Barry grabs the leg and throws him to the ground. A shudder beneath his feet caused Barry to go off balance. Broome takes his chance and takes out a wire to wrap around Barry’s neck to shock him. Barry keeps the wire away from his neck despite the shocks and manages to make enough space for him to duck out and buck off Broome.

“You have nothing to do with me.” Barry growled. Broome laughs.

“If I didn’t kill your mother in front of you, you never would have become the criminal you are today.” Barry punches Broome in the stomach only to get punched in the face by brass knuckles, helmet taking most of the blow.

“I’m not a criminal anymore.” Barry yells, punching and kicking desperately to finally get him against the glass. Barry spins his skates to mimic a saw to kick at his stomach that was already covered in marks from his blades. But Broome catches the leg and swings him to the side to crack the glass window beside him. He then gets in front of Barry and takes out a claw like hook connected to a gun like mechanism. He aims at Barry and shoots. The force launched Barry through the glass and hits the cart of chemicals. Then the wire sparked to life with enough electricity he felt he was struck by lightning. Barry lost consciousness, black surrounding him, suffocating him. Then the shocks he felt tearing at his body launched him forward at Broome. His suit was damaged, pieces having fallen off from the shocks. Barry jumped into the air, bare fist raised. A distant thought crossed his mind that he was holding lightning but when he punched Broome in the nose and heard him scream in agony, all he felt was satisfaction. A pleasure that went with him back into the darkness of unconsciousness. It was a short break from what was going on but then he heard Caitlin calling to him.

“Barry, Barry wake up. The particle accelerator can’t be turned off unless someone flips the backup switch inside. Your suit is the only thing that can survive the dark matter.” Barry groaned awake at Caitlin’s desperate pleas.

“The suit is damaged.” Caitlin helps him up.

“It’s better than nothing. Please Barry, if it doesn’t stop there is no telling what will happen to the people of Central.” Ronnie comes running out of the hall that leads to the particle accelerator, carrying a limping Oliver. Oliver saw Barry, knowing him despite the helmet.

“We need to stop this. It’s my fault. I should have killed the bastard.” Barry shakes his head despite the dizzying feeling he got.

“You did what you could. It’s going to be ok.” Barry slid his visor up, Oliver looks into his eyes desperately. Begging him to be ok.

“Run Barry, Run.” He whispers, guilt filling his voice. Barry kisses him chastely and runs with his wheels carrying him faster than even the fastest runner in the world. He felt something surging in him but he couldn’t quite reach it, so he put it in the back of his mind and kept running. He saw Cisco and he pointed quickly. Telling him its in the back through the door he had opened. He entered and his exposed skin felt a burning cold in the air that made him falter from the pain. He kept running though. He kept moving till he finally made it to the end. A pulsing was building and he noticed a dark energy building around him, vibrating, ready to explode. Barry punched through the glass and grabbed the lever. The sphere of energy was getting bigger around him till he managed to flip the switch. The accelerator turned off for a moment but then an alarm blared to life.

“Barry, its unstable. While it was on it must have been keeping the dark matter caged but now, its about to explode.” Cisco yells in his helmet. Barry scrambles for a way to stop it.

“What can I do?”

“Get out of there. We can’t do anything.” Barry’s eyes grow big behind his visor and runs back the way he came, the energy blocked the exit but he used his momentum to jump to the wall and skate around the energy. Cisco closes the door in hopes of lessening the blast and instructs Barry everyone has evacuated. Barry runs at the pace of Cisco in order to make sure he gets out ok and when they near the front of the building an explosion sounds behind them. He prepares to go as fast as he can and takes Cisco by the arm to throw him out one of the broken windows. He landed clumsily on his feet to continue running. Barry grits his teeth but feels a violent surge shoot him forward just as an inferno tries to envelop him just seconds too late. He lands outside a few yards from the building behind a concrete and metal monument of STAR labs. He hears people shriek his name but he was tired and he still felt like he was hooked up to electricity. He just wanted to sleep. With unconsciousness weighing down on him he felt himself slip so far away he almost felt like his soul was trying to leave his body. It was terrifying. He panicked as he felt suffocated and pulled toward something, he wasn’t ready for. Barry felt his subconscious try and get away till finally he grabbed hold of something. A surge of power shot through his very being. He felt like a lightning bolt preparing to launch itself down to earth. When he felt the energy streak his being back to where it belonged his eyes shot open and he screamed. He was in an ambulance. It was too small for him. He felt claustrophobic. He had to move. All of this happened faster than the EMTs could blink. Just as their eyes began to close in slow motion Barry shot through the doors his arms positioned before himself protectively. Once out he spread them almost like wings, lightning shooting from his body. His feet hit the pavement and he…

**Ran**

_He had just healed his ankle and he stole one of Oliver’s police files he was looking over on one of his early days off._

_“Barry, give that back.” He yells as he chases the man around the manor._

_“You work too hard. Catch me if you can Ollie.”_

Barry looked around, everything seemed stopped. His body was vibrating with pent up energy. He needed something he had to find something. He had to run to someone. Barry’s feet moved as if the lightning inside him was called to a lightning rod. Barry wasn’t sure where he was going but he knew this force inside him was good. So, Barry let out a breath and he…

**Released**

_It was cold in the snow and he just wanted a break from running in it. He wanted to go back to Oliver but he wasn’t sure if he could after being healed and capable of being on his own. He kept his wants and insecurities caged inside him as he walked the park looking for a place out of the snow fall when a horn was blared by the roadside. He about ran for cover to hide from the headlights, expecting a cop catching him for loitering when he heard him._

_“You’ll get sick out here. Get in the car.” At that moment, everything Barry had been hiding since he left the manor came rushing out of its hiding spots and he was filled with a warmth stronger than the cold of the snow._

The city zoomed by beyond his comprehension but he knew no one saw him. He was like a ghost beyond their time. He didn’t care. He needed something. His body was beyond his control. Till he reached the center of all the frozen panic he saw on his way as he ran. STAR labs lay in ruin. At a safe distance he saw an ambulance with a figure being treated before being put in the vehicle. A moment passed enough for them to look away. Barry reached for him. Called for him. And once he had the man in his arms, he was filled with…

 **Peace**.

Oliver was stiff, not comprehending what just happened, trying to figure out what he had holding him. When he managed to pull the form back enough to see his face, he was beyond words. Barry practically materialized on him and he has never been so taken off guard before. Oliver studied the unique eyes before him. Emotion floods their green tones but something else is there. Something he has never seen before and Oliver knows this isn’t the same Barry. This man before him radiated a powerful energy that gave him goose bumps and left him in want for more.

“You’re alive.” Is all he can whisper to him. Barry blinked, breaking the spell, only to enrapture Oliver with his lips. A shock courses through him, spreading energy through his body and Oliver was completely gone. He didn’t register the EMTs yelling for them to part so they could take him to the hospital. He no longer felt pain. All he knew, was Barry. The fastest man alive.


End file.
